New Life, Old Bonds
by Babbling Brook42
Summary: Genrou’s first college year presents him with a conundrum–his blue haired history teacher. When he regains his past life’s memories, he realizes why and starts his search for the others and the wooing of a former monk.[yaoi, T&Chiri, H&N]
1. Prolog Closing One Door Opening Anoth

**New Life, Old Bonds **

By Babbling Brook42

**Summary**: [yaoi, reincarnation, Tasuki and Chichiri, some Hotohori and Nuiko] Day two of Genrou's first college year presents him with a conundrum – his blue haired history teacher.  Not until he regains his past life's memories does he realize why and starts his search for the others and the wooing of a former monk.     

**Rating:** PG-13; the story may border on R later on.

**Warnings**: A bit of a sexual innuendo.  (It is all Tasuki's doing – honest O_O  He made me.)  I don't believe there is much swearing in the prolog, but there will be ample coarse language from the redhead later on.  Um… anything else… oh yeah… have** tissues nearby, especially if you cry easily, but this only applies to the prolog.  The rest is much happier.  **

**Disclaimer**: Well, I can not come up with some cute thing here so – I don't own FY or any of its characters.  (I do rent them occasionally.)  This story is done purely for entertainment purposes and to get my most recent favorite couple together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Prolog**

**Closing One Door; Opening Another**

Tasuki, leaning against the wall at the head of their bed, pressed his cheek into the silver-blue hair of the head leaning against his chest.  Fingers, with joints thickened with age, stroked an escaped strand of hair lovingly.

The silver-blue haired man wheezed as he breathed slowly in sleep.  An earthquake of coughing ravaged Chichiri, and Tasuki wrapped his arms tighter around him in support.  The trimmers lasted several minutes before releasing their hold.  Chichiri's breathing was labored and raspy afterwards.  He sagged once more against Tasuki.  Opening his good eye, he turned to look at his lover.

"Death nears," Chichiri stated weakly.

Tasuki hugged him tighter and placed a light kiss on Chichiri's lips.

"I know," he admitted tears pooling along his lower eyelids.  "I know…"

"It has been a good thirty plus years, no da," Chichiri said raising a hand to Tasuki's spotted and wrinkled cheek.  "More than I ever hoped for."

Tasuki placed his hand over Chichiri's.  His eyes testified to the deep love he felt.  There was so much he could say or protest, but they had thoroughly discussed all issues over the past few years.  It was best to just enjoy the last moments they had together in this life.

More coughs shook Chichiri momentarily.  Tasuki internally cried out to see the love of his life in so much pain.  He tried to take comfort in the fact that soon Chichiri would be free of it.

A light wrapping at the door announced Gen-li's presence.  A hansom redheaded woman entered carrying a tray.

"Lunch," she said placing the tray beside the bed.  "How are you feeling, Chichiri?"

He gave her a light smile.  

"As expected," he answered.

The woman's brow wrinkled at the reply.  Her eyes hardened examining him.  A signal and look from Tasuki told her to back off.  She obeyed her uncle's unspoken command.

"Enjoy your lunch.  If you need anything, I'll be in the other room," she said before exiting.

Chichiri managed to sit up on the edge of the bed, and Tasuki moved out from behind him.  Trembling hands tried to pick up the soup bowl.

"Let me," Tasuki offered picking up the bowl.

Chichiri nodded admitting his current weakness.

Tasuki held the spoon to Chichiri's lips.

"I always did like putten things in y'r mouth," Tasuki grinned seductively at his love.

The familiar playful gesture brought a momentary twinkle to the monk's eye and a genuine smile to his lips.

Several spoonfuls later, "No more," Chichiri said.  "I'm tired."

"Alright, love," Tasuki said trying to hide his concern and helped Chichiri back into bed.

Tasuki crawled in beside him.  Chichiri snuggled up against him and drifted to sleep. 

His niece came to retrieve the tray later on.

 "Genrou, I'll watch him.  Go for a walk or something," his niece said.

"No," he adamantly said.  "He will be leaving soon, and I want to be here when he does."  

He caressed Chichiri's hand that rested on his own chest.

She did not force the issue and took the tray away.

~~@~~

Tasuki woke from his light sleep when a set of familiar lips touched his cheek.  He smiled warmly at their owner.

"I love you, always," Chichiri whispered with his gnarled voice.  "Always…"

"As I you," Tasuki responded.

They shared a kiss before Chichiri leaned his head against Tasuki's chest.  He coughed a few times lightly.

"Remember, I will wait for you, so don't rush to me," Chichiri managed to get out between coughs.

Tasuki gently and affectionately rubbed Chichiri's back in hopes to comfort the ailing monk.

"I 'member," Tasuki said voice tightening with sorrow.

"Hold me for a while more," Chichiri asked snuggling up to Tasuki.

"Anything you ask, love," Tasuki agreed pulling Chichiri closer to him.  "Anything you ask."

Chichiri drifted off to sleep again.  Tasuki rested his lips on the top of the silver-blue head.  Every sense he owned was focused on engraining his lover's presence, texture, smell, look and being into his soul.  Even with a lifetime of memories together, Tasuki wanted one more - one more moment to tide him over until they were together again.

He knew the moment his partner's spirit slipped from his body.  Moisture immediately filled his eyes.

"Goodbye, love," he whispered into the once vibrant blue hair and tightened his hold on the lifeless body before grief overcame him.

~~@~~

Gen-li looked up from her gardening at the soul shattering cry from the house.  The children playing nearby stopped as well and looked to her.  She told them to continue playing and suggested they go swim in the nearby river.  The oldest, one of her cousin's daughters, took the hint and herded the others away.  She looked to the house with a sorrowful heart.  Tears freely glided over her cheeks.  She knew, without entering, her uncle's lover, half of her second set of parents, had died.

~~@~~

Gen-li clung to her husband's arm.  Her eyes dry yet red and puffy as she focused on the new grave before her.

"He held out longer than I expected," she gently said.

Her husband murmured agreement.

"I didn't think he would survive that first year after Chichiri died," she continued tearing up once more.

There was another sound of agreement.

"He did survive it, but he was never the same," her spouse added.

"Hai.  He may have lived five more years, but his reason for living left with Chichiri," she sighed.  "At least they are together once more." 

~~~~~~

Is anyone else crying?  sniffle  Cas' I sure am … even after reading it a few times.  Waaah… how could I be so mean to them?  glomps Tasuki and Chichiri  I'm soooo sorry.  They don't look like they believe me.  I know I killed them off, but I just had to preface my reincarnation fic showing how much they love each other and addressing their deaths.   Now I just need to figure out a plot for the rest of the fic.  I want it to be a good one, but will probably fall into the standard reincarnation they find everyone story line.  sigh   But, it should not be so emotionally dramatic as the prolog, so please stick with the story.  The first chapter should be ready soon – if ya are interested.  

~~~ Babbling Brook


	2. Chapter 1 – Transition

New Life, Old Bonds 

By Babbling Brook42

Rating: PG-13; the story may border on R later on.

Warnings:  None that I can think of in this chapter

Disclaimer: See Prolog…

Japanese Words Used:

Hai = Yes

OK folks… I have a plan sketched out for this story.  The chapters are going to be alternating POV between Chichiri and Tasuki.  The chapters will not always pick up where the previous chapter ended but start at some point previous in the time line of the preceding chapter.  I hope it is all clear as you read it.  Hope you like the story.  

This is the first time I have tried using suffixes in a story.  I tried to use them correctly.  Forgive me if I have not and let me know. 

Thank you to all of you who reviewed the prolog.  

Fire Pendant: Agreed, even if I found a greater number of Chichiri/Tasuki fics than most other pairings for FY, we can always use more.  J   

Moonraven:  You said 60 was not that old.  In today's society it is not, but at some points in history, living to be forty or fifty was old age.  I do not know what ancient China's life expectancy was but went with the assumption that it would not be as long as today's standards.  Also, if we were not saps, we would not be reading nor writing such things, ne.  J

Kitsuna-Ri: That is exactly what I was going for… sad and sweet.  Sorry to make you cry in class.  Hopefully you will find the rest of the story as unique. 

Fighting dreams: I did not even think about Gen-li's casual address to her uncle.  I figured she would be close to them since they raised her.  I really put her in only as a story device.  I doubt if she will show up again, but you never know. ~_^  I find it hard to summarize a plot in a line and a half and not sound clichéish or uninteresting. sigh 

Xellas and Keimei: Thanks for the vote of confidence after reading only the prolog.  Hopefully the rest of the story will live up to your expectations.

Lady Naria, Kouryou Sanomi, and chibichibi386: Thanks for wanting to read more.

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  

And now in current day Japan the story unfolds…..

****

**Chapter 1 – Transition (Chichiri's POV)**

I turn to face the back of the room in anticipation.  My long blue bangs dance across my field of vision.  The bridal music crescendos as the doors open to reveal the white satin enshrouded bride.  She glided forward on the arm of her father.  I can not help but smile at the enchanting sight.  I can see her glowing with joy through her veil.

She nears and stops before her groom.  My grin grows bigger as Hikou takes Kouran's hand and they step before the priest.  He starts speaking, and I watch completely happy for my two best friends.

The love they share is evident as they tenderly exchange their vowels.  Hikou turns to me.  I hand him the ring so he can slip it on her finger.  They seal their union with a kiss before exiting the sanctuary for the reception hall.

This is the first western style wedding I have attended.  I academically note the differences between it and a traditional eastern one as I follow behind the exiting newlyweds with the maid of honour on my arm.  I conclude that both are beautiful as it is joining two lives together for life.

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  

The reception begins, and I watch from the sideline after I make my mandatory blessing to the blissful couple followed by a sip of sake.  I swirl the sake in the bowl in front of me, releasing its aroma.  I inhale and find an unusual peace with the fragrance.  I do not drink often, but I have always had this attraction to the smell of sake.  It brings on feelings of fond memories.  It is like remembering a grandmother whenever you smell baking sweets.  However, I can not seem to pin down the memory of whom or what I associate with the liquid.   It is something that has bothered me for many years.

"Houjun," slurs Busuke, Kouran's drunken brother, after taking the empty seat beside me, "Ya know that could have been you today and not Hikou."

"It could have been," I patiently answer, "but it is better this way."

"You're such a pushover, Houjun!  You had her first," he pushes.

"Busuke, it was not meant to be," I assure him.  "I love Kouran, but as a sister."

He opens his mouth for another comment when his wife appears.

"Busuke, stop badgering Houjun-chan," she orders.  "Go dance with you sister!"

Busuke unintelligibly mutters as he stumbles from the table.  Takee takes his place beside me.  She tosses her long violet braid over her shoulder.  It always reminds me of some unnamed person – much like sake does.

"I hear you got a teaching job," she says.  

I confirm the news and tell her the name of the university I will be teaching at.

"I'm so happy for you," she says.  "What will you be teaching?"

"History, philosophy and religious studies," I answer.  "I will not know which classes for sure until I start work."

"Always the thinker," she smiles.

I nod.  

"So, is there any pretty woman out there that you have your eye on?" she asks glancing over the reception area.

"No, Takee, there is not, but thank you for trying to play matchmaker for me.  I will find the right person when the time comes."

Her eyebrow arches at my omission of gender, but says nothing on the subject.

"I do not want to see you grow old alone," she smiles.  "You are practically family especially after your parents died."

"I will just move in with you and Busuke when I get old then," I tease.

She chuckles and bats playfully at my arm in a "you-know-what-I-mean" way.    

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  

I drag myself into my apartment and into my bed after the long reception.  I think I had a bit too much sake as I watch my room come in and out of focus.  I am sure I will quickly drop off to sleep, but I am proven wrong.  My mind keeps going back to my conversation with Busuke and Takee.

Yes, I could be the one married to Kouran now.  Kouran, Hikou and I have been best friends since we could walk.  When we were teens, Kouran and I dated for a while.  It was nice, but I did not see much difference from it and what we normally did.  Hikou was always telling me how lucky I was to be dating her.

There was some talk of marriage, mostly by members of our families.  I think I just began to accept that it was meant to be till the day I walked in on Hikou kissing Kouran.  I can still see her look of horror when she realized I saw them.  She was immediately by my side apologizing and telling me it was the only time.

Rage filled me, I am ashamed to say.  If not for my training in meditation, I think I would have lashed out at them then and there.  I started mentally chanting and slowly turned and walked out of the room not saying a word.  Kouran called out after me sobbing.  I ignored her and went to get away.  I had to meditate; I had to calm down; I had to analyze what to do now or I would do something I would regret.

I settled under the tree along the riverbank and watched the setting sun.  I regulated my breathing.  I channeled my thoughts.

_"Don't let it happen again, no da,"_ said the mental voice I learned to associate with my chibi subconscious.

I do not know if it belonged to a chibi, but it reminds me of one so that is how I think of it.

_Don't let what happen again?_

_"Learn from the past.  Don't repeat the same errors, no da,"_ it said.

_Errors?__  What errors?_

Now I was confused.  I ran through a mantra to refocus my thoughts.

_"Do not be blinded by anger, no da"_ the chibi said.

Now that piece of advice I understood.  I had to not let my anger control me and examine the issues.

Yes, I have a right to be mad, but I can not let it dictate my actions.

I think about what I saw, and I feel betrayed.  I think that is what hurts the most – the betrayal.  

_"Do you love her like a lover, no da?"_ chibi asked.

That question caught me off guard.  _Sure I love Kouran.  I always have._

_"Do you burn with a passion as fierce as the sun?"_ chibi posed.  _"Or are your affections docile and platonic?  No da."_

I had not really thought about it.

_"Which is expected of a lover?  No da."_

That answer I felt was obvious.

_"If you are not the lover you pose to be, then are you not betraying her? No da,"_ chibi painfully pointed out.

I knew he was right.  I was in a relationship with Kouran because I fell into it.  It was easy.  It was convenient.  What I felt for her was nothing compared to the passion evident in Hikou's voice when he talked about her, passion I had conveniently not acknowledged.  I am indifferent when I think about her.  Sure, I would defend her and come to her aid, but she ignites no passion within me.  I am more like a brother to her.

_Chibi__ is right.  I am betraying her by wanting to hold on to her.  I am keeping her from finding what she deserves._

_"There is another you desire, no da,"_

I think about that one too and realize once more he is correct.  Deep in me, I have been waiting for another.  I have been waiting for some mysterious lover.  _I betray her yet again._

I dropped my head in sorrow that I had let myself be tangled into such a mess.

_"You're young, no da.  You will learn."_

I snorted at the chibi's parting comment.

I returned home tired and emotionally drained.  

The next day I went to my two friends and explain what I have learned.  Months later, once they were sure I was comfortable with it, they started dating.  Watching them, I know I did the right thing.  There is a spark between them than was never present when Kouran and I were together.  I prayed that it would burn forever.

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  

I slowly open my eyes and groan with the alcohol induced headache.  I glance at the clock.  It will be blaring any minute.  I swing my legs over the edge of the bed.  Pausing momentarily, I rub my temple trying to force away the pain.  The alarm screams.  My hand gropes toward the small box and silences it.  Forcing myself to stand, I walk around the packed boxes and head to the bathroom.  

The shower helps revive me.  After dressing and pulling my blue hair back in the standard ponytail, I grab a bagel and head out the door.  There are several items I must attend to before I move, and I spend all morning running around.

Stacks of boxes greet me when I return to my apartment.  It only reminds me of the other daunting task before me, and the movers will be here tomorrow.  I sigh and work on filling the empty boxes.

Hours later I finish grateful I had started packing unneeded items weeks ago.  There is a knock at my door, and Busuke yells my name.  I forgot he and Takee said they would be coming over.  They wanted to say goodbye.

I open the door to find not only Busuke and Takee but a group of friends.  They all call out my name in greeting and pour into my disheveled apartment.

"We're here to see you off with a bang," Busuke announced holding up several bottles of sake.

"An we brought plastic cups for easy clean up," Takee adds.

"Really you did not have to," I insist not wanting to wake in the same state as this morning.  

"Sure we did," Busuke says as another friend starts unpacking the carry-out food they brought.

I try to say something but it is lost in the exchange of requests for items as plates and beverages are passed around.  I sigh resignedly.  The party has started and there is no way I can stop it without offending my well-wishing friends.  Plus the food smells good and my stomach growls in hunger as Takee hands me a filled plate.  I thank her and settle in to enjoy their company on my last evening in town.

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  

The sunlight streaming through the gap in my curtains wakes me.  Glancing at the clock tells me that the movers will be here in a few hours.  I grown wearily due to the handful of hours I was able to sleep once everyone left.  I force myself up and through my morning routine so I can pack up my few straggling belongings.  

I close the suitcase grateful that it is the last.  It is what I will take with me and put it in the car along with the items I want to take personally.

The movers are late.  I hold my tongue because I know my irritability is from last night's get-together plus the celebration from the evening before.  I could curse the timing of my move and my best friends' wedding, but it could not be helped.  Kouran and Hikou set the date long before I accepted this job.  

I am excited about my teaching position.  I did not think I would get a position so quickly after graduation.  The mid-sized university outside Tokyo suddenly had an opening due to the indiscretion of the former position holder.  My mentor recommended me to his friend in charge of filling the opening.  After a day of interviewing with the others in the department, I was offered the job.  I was so excited the day I accepted.  Kouran and Hikou said I was acting genkei as I bounced off the walls with excitement when I told them.  The excitement leveled off but did not fully ebb as I made preparations for the move.  

Now it was finally here, and I start teaching in two weeks.  Other than being tired from the eventful weekend, I have a good feeling about the job and relocation.  I know wonderful things are going to result from it.

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  

 "Done with the paperwork?" my boss asks entering the small conference room in which I am sitting.

"Yes, sir," I say glancing at the stake of papers I just filled out.

"Good, good," he says sitting down at the table.  He plops a very think folder down before him.  "You're probably wondering what classes you will be teaching," he says.

"Yes, I am," I answer.  "It makes the job of preparing lessons much easier."

He chuckles at my comment.

"Yes, yes, it does," he cheerily responds.  

He pulls a set of paperclipped papers from his file.  He flips through them obviously satisfied with what he finds in them.

"You will have three general history classes, one ancient history class, one comparative religion class, and one philosophy class," he says and hands me the paperwork.  "You will find the text books listed and previous course outlines in there, as well as, times and locations of the classes.  The general history classes will be the larger classes since it is a required class."

I nod and shift through the package.  I am familiar with the textbook for the general history class.  That will make preparing lessons slightly easier.

"You should find your predecessor's copies of the text books in your office," he says.  

The revulsion and abhorrence he has for the former teacher is clearly evident.  He is not the only one.  The entire department shares the attitude for the shame brought down on them by his actions – actions that have only been hinted at.

"Let me show you to your office," he says standing.

I follow his lead, and we exit the room.  We walk through a hallway lined with doors.  Some are open and others are closed.  I peek in the open ones as we pass.  Those that notice occasionally give signs of acknowledgment.  He halts before a door near the other end.  A key is suddenly in his hand, and he unlocks and opens the door. 

"This is your office," he says handing me the key.  "That key will also let you into the building after hours.  The place is a bit of a mess."

It is more than a bit of a mess.  It looks like a tornado went through.  A couple of the shelves are secured at only one end.  Their contents dumped on the shelf below or the floor.  Papers are scattered helter skelter through the room.

I slowly enter.  I stoop to pick up the few papers on the floor by the door.  I drop them on the piles already on the desk.

"I'll let you get settled in.  If you need any supplies, see the department secretary.  I'll be in my office if you have any questions," he says with a smile before turning and leaving.

I survey the mess once more.  With a heavy sigh, I pick a pile to start working through.

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  

 "So you are the newbe," says a woman standing in my doorway.

She is an older woman.  Her graying hair is pulled away from her face.  Her dark eyes shine with her youthful spirit.

"You definitely are a young one.  Still wet behind the ears, I bet," she smiles taking the sting from her words.

"Hai," I answer bowing to her.  "I am Ri Houjun."

"Yoichi Orika," she bows in return.  "Welcome to our group."

"Thank you.  Would you like a seat?" I say moving to remove what I had stacked in the spare chair.

"No, that's alright.  I just thought I would say hi and see how you are doing," she says waving me away from the chair.

I stop and look up at her.

"I don't pity you the task of sorting through this mess.  Your predecessor was not the most organized individual.  I bet you will find unreturned ungraded papers from five years ago."

"That would explain these," I say dryly holding up a stack of papers to be thrown out.     

She chuckles sadly and pulls a cigarette from the package in her hand. 

"The old goat was more interested in bedding anything with two legs than teaching," she says as if it leaves a bad taste in her mouth.

My eyebrows arch upward at the facts she is revealing.

She lights her cigarette and takes a few puffs.

"It wasn't only the females that he would give extra credit to for sexual favors," she says casually.

I mouth an "oh" at the news.

"If we could have proved it earlier, he would be long gone.  But, he picked his prey well till the last one," she says almost gleefully. 

I am at a loss for how to respond.

She takes another drag of her nicotine stick.

"I should be on my way.  See you around," she says and leaves.  

The smoke cloud hangs in the air, a reminder of her presence.  

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  

I enter my first class and set my things on the desk.  I am more nervous than I expected to be.  I look over a large, mostly filled room.  The students talk among themselves ignoring my presence.

"Good morning," I say.

The noise level does not lower.

"Good morning," I try again louder.  

A few of the eyes look my way.

"You can't be the teacher," says one boy in the front.  "Ya don't look much older than me."

My voice lowers in pitch.  "I am sufficiently qualified to teach this class and am older than you think."  I am irritated now.  I pull my notes from my folder and tap them on the platform.  In a very cool tone I say, "I am Ri Houjun.  This is General History 150 section 1."

The talking stops and eyes focus on me.  

"In this class we will be mainly focusing on Japanese history from ancient times to today with an overview of concurrent global historical events."

I pick up the stack of syllabuses.  I hand a stack to the student at the end of each row as I make my way upward to the back.  I continue to describe the course requirements and expectations.  While I talk, the fifty minutes pass quickly.  I conclude with their reading assignment and dismiss them.

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  

Day two begins.  My first class, the ancient history one, runs smoothly with attentive students.  My second class of the day is a different matter.

Did I mention I hate teaching general classes?  This is my third one.  It was quickly evident in the first two that the majority of the students are not interested in what I am teaching.  They take the class only because they are required to.

The classroom door is thrown open as two stragglers enter the medium sized classroom.  I glance up the rising seating to see the additions talking in noisy whispers as they progress down the steps.

"Hurry and find a seat," I coolly tell them.  "Class has started."

The fiery redhead takes one more step before making eye contact and giving me a challenging fanged grin.  I freeze.  My heart is suddenly in my throat and my hands grip onto the lectern.  I have seen that look before, but where will not come to mind because my thoughts are bouncing around haphazardly hindering any analysis.  His dark blue haired friend pushes him into one of the rows and into a seat.  With the broken contact my breathing returns to normal and rational thought reasserts itself.  I glance over the rest of the class.  My frozen state must not have been as long as it felt since they showed no sign of apprehension or uneasiness other than beginning of the year jitters.  I glance once more to the redhead.  He is bent over getting his notebook out of his bag.  A faint whisper in the back of my mind pulls at me before I roughly shove it away and focus on presenting today's lesson.

~=88=~  End of Chapter 1  ~=88=~  

There you have it.  I know it was a lot of set up.  The next chapter is Tasuki's POV, and I like it better than this chapter.  I am still proofing it, so it might be up by the middle to end of the week.  Also, in accordance with the rating guidelines, I will probably bump the rating up to "R" because of Tasuki's swearing. 

Later!  ~ Babbling Brook


	3. Chapter 2 Conundrums

**New Life, Old Bonds **

By Babbling Brook42

**Rating:** R – for language

**Warnings**:  Foul language ahead but I am sure it is no worse than many of you hear on a daily basis.  Long chapter - I may have gotten long winded.

**Disclaimer**: See Prologue 

I think I have covered everything….

Japanese words uses:

Hai - Yes

As I wrote Tasuki's chapter, it just got longer and longer… much longer than Chichiri's.  [Ok it is only longer by a few pages.]  I think that will be the case for the first few rounds.  Chichiri's chapters should get longer later in the story.  

I found it fun to write from Tasuki's POV. hee hee hee  Since I am not one to throw profanity around in my own speech, I have never written a character who does.  So this is a first, and I rather enjoyed it.  Must be the little devil in me.  J 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 2 – Conundrums (Tasuki's POV)**

At the sound of the teacher's voice I nonchalantly look up, the rebellious grin already on my lips.  I am sure to make eye contact so he will know I won't be pushed around easily.  He looks back undaunted, yet his eyes… his eyes hold me.  They are familiar and oddly comforting.  I internally chuckle at the peeved expression on his face.  Sure, I enjoy ticking off my teachers, but there is a deeper satisfaction with this one.  The sudden urge to enter this classroom late every time just to annoy him washes over me.   

Kouji breaks our staring contest and shoves me into a seat toward the middle of the row.  Ri-sensei starts the lecture by introducing himself and going over the course overview.  My eyes seem to follow his every movement.  There is an odd comfort in doing so.  

_Damn it, why do I find myself so obsessed with this bastard?_  

I can't call him that.  I don't know why, but something forbids me from thinking of him in such derogatory terms.  There is an insistence for a warmer attitude.

  _Suzaku_, what's gotten inta me?__

Yeah, I know "Suzaku" is an odd swear word, but I have always had it in my vocabulary.  It gets interesting reactions, so I continue to uses it freely in my profane speech patterns. 

I let out a light irritated growl.  That gets me a questioning look from Kouji.  I shrug it off and focus on the blue haired teacher once more.

_Have I met him before?  I would surly 'member someone with such a unique hair style._

I prop my chin in my hand in a bored manner and jot down a few notes while my mind insists that I know my teacher. 

He lets class out a few minuets early.  I close my notebook and lean over to shove it into my bag.  In the process, I secretly glance at him once more.  He is gathering his notes.  He taps them against the desk to organize them and puts them away.  I secure my bag and hoist it over my shoulder.  The students around us are gathered at the end of the rows waiting to merge into the exiting river.  Kouji and I shuffle to the end of the queue and wait to get out.  I survey the classroom once more anxious to leave.  I try not looking at the front of the room, but my eyes revolt and alight once more on Ri-sensei.  He looks back.  A warm pleased flame lights inside me, and I grin with one canine poking over my lower lip.  He suddenly looks away at being caught and strides out of the room through the door at the front of the room.

My satisfied smirk catches Kouji's eye.

"Man, what's up?  You look like the cat that ate the canary."

"Just a passin idea," I shrug off.

"Care to share?" he prods.

"Ya wouldn't find it interesting," I say pushing him into the aisle.  

We walk out of the room, and I push thoughts of the history prof out of my mind.

"That's my last class fer th' day," Kouji announces proudly. 

"I've one more," I grumble not excited about my writing class.

"I'll see ya back at the dorm," he says before an arm wraps around each of our necks and starts choking us.  It is accompanied by a banshee shriek.

"Kouji!  Gen-chan!" 

"Meru," I manage to croak out.  _Shit, she found us.  Knew I should've tried to see what her schedule was._

"Whatcha doing here, Meru?" Kouji asks while I squirm myself free from my sister's death grip muttering curses the entire time.

"Taking classes, silly," she says brushing her fingertip across the tip of Kouji's nose.

_I think I'll fucking puke.  _

"What class ya taking?" he asks.  He grins at my obvious irritation at being around my sister.

"Comparative religions," she shrugs with the most aggravating dingbat smile on her face.  "I'm looking forward to it.  Hear there is a new sensei this year," she prattles on.

"Don't ya need to get to class, Genrou?" Kouji said.

"Sure do.  Don't want ta be late," I say while silently blessing Kouji for my path of escape.  "Later!"

I trot away hurriedly to my next class.

It was not as bad as I though it would be.  The teacher is one of those who wants us to express our fucking feelings in our writing. – A bunch of crap if you ask me, but hey, it will make the class easy.  The hardest thing for it will be the twenty page original story due toward the end of the semester.  I am one of the least creative people I know.  Hell, if I wanted to be creative I would be majoring in art or something like that instead of business and accounting.  But, with a bit of sake and input from Kouji, I can pull something passable out of my ass, and I'll not have to worry about this creative writing crap again.

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  

After I drop my satchel in my room, Kouji and I head down to eat dinner.  I glance over the selection and curse under my breath.  Nothing good.  I choose the lesser of the evils and put it on my plate.  I select a few other items that look edible and find a table.  Kouji plops down in front of me.  

Looking up, I groan and try to shrink into my seat.  Kouji looks at me questioningly.

"Meru" I answer hoping she doesn't see me as she exits the cafeteria with her tray of food.

"Shit!" I utter as she grins at me.  _My damned life is so fucked up._

She sets her tray down beside me and ruffles my hair.

"Greetings, Gen-chan," she bubbles.

Her horde of girlfriends settles in around her.

 "Fuck off," I growl at her.

She only twitters in amusement before telling her friends how un-civilized her brother is.

"I'm sure that he will change with the touch of the right woman.  Don't you agree, Airi-chan?" she says to the girl across from her.

I shove a piece of meat into my mouth and glare at Airi through my bangs.  She looks flushed and flustered as she agrees.  Her eyes shyly watch me the entire time.

_Fucking shit!  The bitch is trying to set me up again.  Y'd think she would've learned from last time._

I ignore them hopping they will go away.  That does not detour my sister and her matchmaking.

Thank Suzaku for Kouji.  He manages to direct the conversation from me to school work.  His flirting with them makes it easier.  They are soon tittering under his attention.  I roll my eyes at him but say nothing.  I can hopefully eat my dinner in relative peace.

"Did you see the new teacher for religious studies?" one of the girls giggles.

"The one with the light blue hair that make you want to run your fingers through it," another purrs.

"I think he is just dreamy," Meru adds.

This topic of conversation catches my attention.  _Could it be Ri-sensei?_

"I think I saw him.  He is teaching history too," the pink haired girl says.  

"His name is Ri Houjun," Meru leans forward to share her gossip.  "He's in his mid-twenties, and this is his first teaching job.  I haven't learned much more than that.  Give me some time, and I'll know more."  She leans back confident in her gossip gathering abilities.

By this time I have finished my dinner and make my exit.

 ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  

I wrack my brain for a story idea.  My creative writing teacher wants our basic story ideas turned in by the end of the week, which is today.  I run my hand through my hair and sigh as we walk to class.

"Still trying to come up with a story idea?" Kouji asks.

"Yeah," I growl frustrated.  "Noth'en appeals to me."

"Remember when we're little and played bandits?" Kouji asks.

I nod I do. 

_We pretended my tree fort was a mountain bandit hideout.  We even named the mountain.  It was … __Mt.__ _Reikaku___.  I'd forgotten all that.  _

I chuckle as I remember the hours planning raids on my sisters' rooms.  We would take their things – often holding them for ransom or till Mom forced us to give them back.  Diaries were the best.

"Why don't ya write about that?  We practically had our own little world build around that."

"That's a great idea," I enthusiastically thump Kouji on the back.  "I could kiss ya for it."

"If ya do, especially in public, I'll deck ya," he good naturally laughs.

I smirk.  It's not like I had never kissed him before.  It was in our younger days.  Kouji was questioning his sexuality.  We were curious and experimenting.  It was never anything too serious.  A few heated kisses, a bit of exploration, nothing more.  Our little make-out sessions stopped when he got his first girlfriend.

He decided that he was bi.  Men were enjoyable, but he definitely liked girls too.  I, on the other hand, have known I prefer guys since puberty, maybe even before.  I had been spouting I hated girls my entire life.  My sisters being the freaking thorns in my side they are quickly drove me to that opinion.  Still, very few think to question if I like men.  They laugh and say it is something I will grow out of or the right "girl" will come along and change my mind.  Kouji is the only one that knows which way I swing.  

Oddly enough, even though I am attracted to men, there aren't many that catch my fancy.

I take my seat and watch Ri-sensei enter from the lower door.  He nods to a few of the students up front.  I unconsciously run my tongue over my lower lip as he slips out of his suit jacket.

"Looks like your sis ain't the only one in your family with the hots for Ri-sensei," Kouji leans over and whispers to me.              

"Ya don't know what y'r fucking talking about," I hiss back punching him in the arm.

He chuckles and winks.

Ri-sensei starts teaching the class, and I am once more captivated.

Deep down I know Kouji is right.  Ri-sensei has definitely caught my fancy.  _Shit, what do I do now?  _It's not like I can just go up to him and ask him out on a date.  I know nothing about him.  He could be married._  I check for a ring.  There is none, but that is no guarantee.  _Maybe he's seeing someone.  Fucking hell, he's probably not into guys.__

I tap my pen against my cheek in irritation.  

Kouji clucks his tongue in a tisk-tisk manner.  I glare at him.  It does nothing to arrest his teasing.  He scribbles something on the bottom of his paper, tears it off, and hands it to me.

_"Ya probably will want to wait till after the semester to jump him if ya want him to keep his job.  His predecessor was canned for sleeping with several of his students for 'extra credit.'"_

_"How'd ya know?"_ I write back.

_"Y'r sister"_ he replied. 

I should've known.  Meru has become the source for all things concerning Ri-sensei.

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  

I avoid my sister after history and settle down in my writing class.

_Shit, I almost forgot._

I pull out a sheet of paper and write down my story idea.

_"Story Title: The adventures of __Mt.__ _Reikaku___ bandit leader"_

Crappy title I know, but I can change it later.  I tap my pen against my canines as I try to remember what else she wanted.  She wanted a story summary.  _What is my story line?_

"_Plot: The story follows the exploits of the daring bandit leader…" I pause there searching for a name for my story's hero.  Genrou would be too obvious even if I do plan on casting myself as the lead character.  __"… Huan-Langi."  That should be good enough. _

Sanoko-sensei enters and collects our papers.

"During class today, I want you to examine the poem on page 23 of your books and write a minimum of a half page on your interpretation of it.  It is to be turned in before you leave.  While you do that, I will be calling each of you up to discuss your story ideas.  I want to help fine tune and get you excited about the project," she bubbles enthusiastically at the prospect.

I roll my eyes but pull out my book.  I read the flowery poem and want to puke.  

_The writer sounds plain horny and anxious ta get inta someone's pants._

That's my interpretation but know I can't put that down.  I read it again trying to assign some sort of grander meaning to the words in the poem.*

Come Unto Me *

Author: Shawn Mikula 

Harmony of our being,   
Reflections of each other.  
I can't put into words,   
My addiction to you, Lover.  
  
Ethereal bliss,   
Vertiginous emotional heights.  
I'm spinning round and round in you,  
Effusing euphoric delights.  
  
Minds fluctuate,   
But you are a constant in mine.  
Center of my universe,   
Inspiring beauty divine.  
  
Come unto me,   
Consummation of dreams sweet.  
Rapture setting me afire,  
Let me engulf you in my heat.

[* Poem is from http :// mind-brain . com / poems_romantic / mik1 . html since I can not write poetry.  (remove spaces from address to visit.  They are there to keep from being edited out by ffnet)]

_Damn, still sounds like she wants to get laid._

I run my fingers through my hair contemplating.  

_So how do I put it in not so vulgar terms and at least half a page._

I groan softly at the prospect.  I re-read the first stanza.

_So she's connected to her bastard lover and needs him like a fucking drug.  OK. That's a start._

I jot down a few more notes before the teacher calls me up.  I stuff my papers in my book before letting it fall closed.  I settle into the seat beside her desk.  She pulls out my hastily scrawled story idea.

"A story about a bandit," she cheerfully says.

_I hate how fricken' cheerful she is all the time._

"I'm glad to see you picked a non-traditional hero for your story.  Do you have anything else planed out than what you have here?"

"No," I admit.  "I only settled on the idea today."

"I see," she beams.  "So you have a bandit leader.  What sort of adventures will he get into?"

"Well," I ponder.  A few moments of silence slip by while my mind grasps at what a bandit leader will do.  _How do you become a bandit leader?_  "I guess I will start with how he becomes the leader."

"That's an excellent idea," she clasps her hands together.  "It will be a good opportunity to develop you character and define who he is."  She jots down "How Huan-Langi becomes leader" on my paper.  "Other people in the story?"

"His best friend Kouji," I pipe up immediately.

She grins and jots that down too.

"Villains?"

"Whoever the hell Huan-Langi has to fight for leadership."

More notations.

"Hai, Hai," she says agreeing with the obvious choice.

"Love interests?"

My face wrinkles up at that idea.  She laughs lightly.

"I'll put that one down with a question mark.  Something for you to think about as you plan out your story."  More writing.  "You think about fleshing out these ideas and you have the beginnings of a story."

She hands my paper to me and dismisses me with a smile.  She calls the next student as I stand.  I glance at the wall clock as I return to my seat.  _Fifteen minutes to go.  I take my seat and jot down some crap about the poem._

"For next Tuesday, I want you to write your own romantic poem.  And a week from that, I want to see initial outlines for you story and character biographies for at least your main character.  To make the characters real, they have to be real and detailed for you.  So, if you don't know what kind of ice cream he or she likes you need to work on the character more."

The class groans at the news and quickly turned in their assignments so they could escape.

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  

"Shit!  Shit!  Fucking damn shit!" I exclaim as Kouji and I walk to class.

"What'd ya forget to do this time?" Kouji asks knowing me so well.

"I never finished the damn romantic poem for class," I grip.  "I tried to work on it Saturday, but that shit is harder to do than ya think."

I kick at imaginary pebbles as we walk.

"Ya could write it in history," Kouji points out.

"How the fuck am I to do that, when I just told ya I tried over the weekend and couldn't?" agitated I yell at him.

He grins, and I know I don't want to hear his response.

"Ah, but in history you will have a muse, an inspiration in the form of one blue haired sensei."

He laughs and runs toward class.

"I'm gona murder ya," I say jogging after him.  

I could have caught him if I truly wanted to.  I'm fast.  Always have been.  In fact, the reason I got to live in the dorms with Kouji was my track scholarship.  Without it, I would have had to live at home.  I thought it was my ticket away from my family even if Meru attended the same school.  I was wrong.  Since I was in the dorms, Meru talked Mom and Dad into letting her live in the dorms too.  Said that way someone could keep an eye on me.  

I dodge the people along the sidewalk and yank the door open.  I can here Kouji laughing down the hallway.  I run after him.  I am close on his heels by the time we enter the classroom.  Class has not started yet, but we are loud enough to draw attention to ourselves.    Kouji tumbles into his seat still laughing.  I kick him as I pass.  He lets out a satisfying yelp, and I grin menacingly at him. 

Dropping my book bag, I sink into my seat.  Ri-sensei, as well as a third of the class, is watching our little exchange.  I feel a blush wanting to rise to my face, but I can't let that happen.  I flash everyone a toothy grin, especially Ri-sensei, before crossing my arms over my chest and leaning back in my chair.

Class begins, and I try to work on my poem.  What could it hurt?  My mind starts following the same circles from earlier and still got me no where.  

_How am I to write a romance poem when I don't have a frekin romantic bone in my body?  Might help if I had been in love once. _

I watch Ri-san teaching.  I ponder what it is that draws me to him.  

_He's downright fucking gorgeous.  _

_Right, but there has to be more to it than that.  I've seen many damn fine looking men and never felt what I do toward Ri-san.  Sort of a connection…._

_Like soul mates?_

_Na, I don't believe in that shit._

I start writing.

_"What is it you do to me_

_when I stand in your presence?_

_What is this power you hold over me_

_that says I am yours?_"

_Not very romantic but a good start._

I chew on the end of my pen and watch the way his shirt moves as he writes on the board.  The way his pulled back hair drifts down his back calls to be touched.  

More lines flow about wanting to feel his touch and exploring his body.  I even surprise myself with a line about wanting to love him through all time.  I read through it once more.  I make a few corrections.  It's passable.  

I find Kouji reading over my arm.  He gives me a thumbs up.  I roll my eyes and start to recopy my poem into a cleaner format to hand in_.  _

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  

 "Gen-chan," my sister sing-songs as she enters my dorm room.  "I need you to do something for me," she says waving a thin stack of papers in her hand.

"What makes ya think I'll help ya?" I growl at her.

As always, she ignores my threat.  She places on hand on her hip and locks her trumpet look on me.

"If you don't, I will make your life a living hell," she sweetly promised.

I snort at the threat.

"Like ya already don't," I point out.

"I can make it fucking worse," she says leaning across my desk and staring me in the face.  "And I will tell Mom it is your fault if I fail my assignment."

I can't help it, fingers of dread run up and down my spin causing me to cringe.  Only my family can produce such a reaction from me.

"Alright, I'll do it as long as it's not interfering with my classes," I concede.

She triumphantly drops the report she is carrying on my desk.

"Give this to Ri-sensei for me.  I have to miss class today, and I forgot to turn it in."

I mumble that I will do it.  With a punch to my arm she leaves brushing past Kouji as he enters.

"What'ch sister want?" he asks as he gathers his books.

"Me ta turn in an assignment to Ri-sensei for her."

"Ohh, ya get to talk to Ri-sensei," Kouji teases fluttering his eyelids.  

_Suzaku__ help me.  The world is out to fucking get me._

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  

I finger Meru's paper as we enter the classroom.

_Should I give him it before or after class?_

I immediately scan the front of the room.  He is not in yet so I take my seat.  He enters only a few minutes before class so it will have to be afterwards.

I fidget through the lecture.  I curse at myself as to why I should be so nervous.  All I am doing is handing a paper to him.  Then it hits me, I have never been that close to him.  I have always admired him from the safety of afar.  This will actually require that I talk to him.  I'll just rely on Genrou bravado. 

The class ends.  I tell Kouji good-bye and force my way against the exiting flow.  As I take the last few steps to the lower level, he is disappearing out the door.

"Shit," I hiss and pick up my pace to catch him.  "Ri-sensei," I call after the retreating blue head.

He stops at my call and turns around.  He looks at me calmly with one thin eyebrow arched over a red brown eye.  I halt before him and thrust Meru's paper at him before I can freeze under his scrutiny.

"My sister can't make it to y'r class and wanted me to turn this in for her," I say and end with an impish smile.  

He plucks the report from my hand.  He glances over it.

"She did tell me she would be out today," he acknowledges.  "Thank you, Kou-kun."

"Genrou," I supply.  "Later, I've another class to get to," I say dashing away. 

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  

It's Thursday evening, and I head to the dojo to teach a class of seven to ten year olds.  Surprising, huh.  Contrary to popular belief, I like kids.  As for teaching a class, it is part of a deal I made long ago.  One I've never regretted making.

Kouji got to take classes at a local dojo when we were seven.  I was so jealous.  I begged Mom to let me take lessons too.  I whined and pleaded for days, but she said we couldn't afford it.  I stomped off to my room ready to explode.  All my sisters got lessons of some sort – dance, music, whatever, but when I want to do something it's squashed like a bothersome mosquito. 

I decided I would learn anyway and went with Kouji to his classes.  I stood in the back and watched engrossed.  Then I would practice in my room or with Kouji.  Occasionally, I would try the movements at the dojo when I thought no one was looking.      

One day, Hakurou, the head of the dojo, sat down beside me.

"You're really into this," he comments.

I give him a fanged smirk and nod.

"Why don't you take lessons?"

"Mom says we don't have da money," I answer hanging my head.

He ponders for a bit.  He places a hand on my shoulder, and I look at him.

"How about a deal," he says.

I look at him wary of a trap.

"You can take classes without paying if you promise to teach a class for each one you take once I deem you are at the appropriate still level."

The offer was too good to be true, and when it looks that way, it often is.

"Really?  No other strings?" I wearily ask.

"Nope," he assures.

"What if I quite before I get good enough to teach?"

"If you don't like it after a year, you get those classes free," he answers.

I pin him with my gaze measuring him and his words.  I decide he is on the level and accept.

"Thought you would," he chuckled.  "There is something in you needing to be trained."  He reaches over and ruffles my hair.  "What's your name?" 

"Shun'u, but I don't like it," I gripe making a sour face.

He chuckles again, and I grin childishly at him.

"Why don't I call you Genrou?  Means - 'Phantasm Wolf.'  I think you'll live up to it."

I liked it.  It was way cooler than my real name.  From then on that was all I would answer to.

Because of Hakurou-sensei's offer, I got to take the classes I so desperately wanted to and reaped the benefits of such a study.  He has kept me out of trouble and given me direction when even I did not realize I needed it.  Teaching one class a week is nothing compared to what he gives me in return.

I enter the dojo, and my students are already gathering.  I bark at them to line up, and we start class.  We are most of the way through when I hear the door behind me open.  I quickly glance back and see Hakurou-sensei enter.  It is not unusual for him to watch a class so I focus on the students.  I walk to the side to watch their form.  Gravity defying blue bangs catch my attention.  Looking up verifies who their owner is.  My heart is pounding so hard it will work its way out of my chest. 

_What the fuck is he do'en here?_

My jaw is probably hitting the floor and my eyes bugging out.

_I know he's your current object of affection, but y've a class to teach,_

I turn my attention to my students and hope that they will leave before class ends.  They don't.  I dismiss the students, and Ri-san and my sensei are still there.

Yoji, one of my students, comes up to tell me about his new baby brother.  I can't help but smile at his excitement.  He soon dashes to his waiting mother.  The newborn sets in his carrier at her feet.

"Please come here, Genrou," my sensei calls.

I turn and approach the two men.  Anxiousness fills me.  Smiling daringly at him when you are twenty rows away is different than having a face to face conversation.  I just know I will do something to make him think I am an idiot. 

"Hai, sensei," I say.

"I would like to introduce you to Ri Houjun.  I have agreed to take him on for advanced training and was showing him around."

We bow.  

_Advanced training?  Sensei rarely takes on new personal students.  Ri-san must be something special._

That pushes him up higher in my admiration scale.  And to note, not many people even make it onto it._   _

_I wonder when he will be training and if I can watch?_

Can't blame a guy for trying.

"Nice to see you again," he says.

"So you know each other?" Hakurou-sensei asks.

I realize that I am still acting like a scared shit and roll my shoulders to relax.

"Ri-san is my history teacher," I answer falling back into my normal character before Hakurou-sensei offers us tea.

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  

I sit pondering my story.  I know Huan-Langi ran away from home to get away from his five hellish sisters and became a bandit.  That's where he meets Kouji.  I'm not sure how he becomes leader yet, but I have come up with a cool weapon for him.  He has this fan that shoots flames.  How fucking awesome is that?  I think it is.  

The nifty weapon came to me in a dream.  In my dream I was surrounded by chibis, courtesy of Meru forcing me to watch some childish anime the night before.  They were driving me nuts, so I pull this thing from its holster on my back.  With a quick movement the item opens up to be a metal fan.  I call out "Rekka Shinen" as I wave the fan, actually a tessen, and flames shoot out burning the chibis to a crisp.  I find the whole process highly enjoyable.   

"Awe man, I lost again," Kouji exclaims and tosses the game controller to the floor.  "I've got'a quit for now."

He jumps off the floor and tumbled into his desk chair.  

"Whach'a so intently working on?" he asks and grabs the paper Sanoko-sensei had scribbled on.  "Y'r story, huh."  He glances over her notes.  "Cool, I'm in it," he grins.  He reads through the rest of the notes.  "Ya got to have a romantic interest going on.  Some girl the hero has to save and protect.

"I'd rather leave the damn romance out of it," I retort.

"How about a kawaii blue haired teacher?" he teases.

"Kouji!" I warn in a low growl.

"I still think ya need a girl in the story.  She could be the reason for Huan-Langi's misadventures."

"Maybe," I grudgingly give.  "I'll think about it."

"Thought of the villain yet?" he asks handing back the paper.

"Eiken," I answer and pull out the sheet with the few notes I jotted down about the man.  "He takes control of the bandits when Huan-Langi is away on a trip.  When he returns, he beats the shit out of Eiken."

"That makes for a short story," Kouji dryly comments.  "What other adventures ya have planed?"

"Don't know," I start doodling on the paper.

"Ya need a girl," he insists once more.

"Alright Mr. Know-it-all, help me create a girl," I say tossing my pen at him.  

He was not much help, but the next day in class Sanoko brings up other things we should consider in our story world.

"Don't forget to take into account political situations and religious believes in you world for they can play an important roll in the life of your characters," she says before we are dismissed.

Those were two things I had not considered.  I pondered them as I walked back to my dorm.

_Definitely some level of the government in Konan would be interested in a group of bandits.  But, what about religion?_

Religion had not even crossed my mind.  My country needed a god.

_Suzaku__, this is getting complicated._

I know my face shows my shock as realization hits me.

_Make Suzaku Konan's god.  I utter the name often enough in curses and blessing for it to be my god._

I am pleased with the solution.  By the time I get to my room I have the girl that Kouji insisted I have.  She is Suzaku no Miko and will be the reason for Huan-Langi's adventures even if I have not figured out why yet.  I have also added a one eyes monk to the cast.  Not sure why, but it felt right so he is in.

Slowly the story is taking shape.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes and Review Responses:**

jumping up and down Thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter.  "They make me happy when skies are gray…."  giggle, giggle, giggle   I really appreciate your comments.

**chibichibi386:**

Yes, it is a long chapter.

**Fier**** Pendant:**

No, it would not be too good.

**Lady Naria:**

Thank you.

**Keimei****:**

Yep, the fun is starting.  ^_^  

Did this chapter clean up Genrou's history for you?  

Yes, yes it does look like Chiri.  

I might slip the teacher-lady in again.  Don't know how much though.  

No, Takee is not our favorite cross-dresser.  I have other plans for him.  ^_~  rubs hands together and laughs  Takee was given purple braided hair only to tickle Houjun's déjà vu sense. 

**Kitsuna-Ri****:**

Don't we all wish he was our teacher…  @_@  drool

**Xellas****: **

That was my goal.  ^_^   Cool! -  that you found both parts equally good.

**Flighting**** dreams:**

Sssshhh… between you and me _(and anyone else interested in reading this) …. It is up so fast because (_drum roll_) I had it already written when I posted the prologue.  In fact, I have large chunks of this story already written.  But, I have run into a few areas where I am stuck, and I keep tweaking what I have written, and getting ideas from reviews, and pondering over if a section should really be in the story.  _

Kouran and Hikou will show up again, but only briefly.  

The wedding unnecessary… taps chin thoughtfully with finger  Maybe.  My main goal was to lay out Houjun's past, how it differed from the last time around, and where he stood with his two childhood friends, also introduce his inner chibi Chichiri with a pinch of faint remembrance wafting through.  I chose the wedding as a spring board for that – for what better event to bring back old memories of romance.  I might have been able to jump in when he returned home after the reception and still hit the points I wanted.  

I am babbling… but that is why I took this pen name.  ^_^

I have tried to portray both Chichiri and Tasuki in character.  Nice to know I succeeded with chapter one at least.  Did I do as well with Tasuki in this one?

I do appreciate your reviews.  You point out what you like and what could be worked on.  Thanks.  

**Coronet:**

Being inside another's mind is the fun part of writing first person stories.  ^_^ 

**Moonraven****:  **

Thanks.  blushing 

No, you did not offend me with the age thing.  Really you did not!  Rereading what I wrote, I did slip a bit into lecture mode.  ( @_@ )  All I wanted to do was explain why I chose that age.  When I started writing the chapter, I was going to make them older – like eighty – but changed it for my previously mentioned reasoning.

You can ramble all you want.  I do it often … along curved trains of thought. 

**Kouryou Sanomi:**

I had originally planned to let the reader wonder through most of the wedding.  However, I decided that was too trite and only left the mystery for the first few paragraphs.  Nice to know it worked.    

**Navei Ling:******

Here is your new chapter.  And I look forward to hearing more from you.

Take care and hope to hear from you again,

Babbling Brook


	4. Chapter 3 Collecting Pieces

**New Life, Old Bonds **

By Babbling Brook42

**Rating:** R – for language

**Disclaimer**: See Prologue 

I think I have covered everything….

Japanese words uses:

Baka = idiot

Hai - Yes

Thanks goes to Xellas for suggesting a sparing scene between Genrou and Houjun.  I hope I did it justice. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 3 – Collecting Pieces (Houjun's POV)**

I succeed in not thinking about the redhead again till after I walk out of my last class and head to my office.  I replay the exchange looking for a clue to what happened to me.  What caused me to freeze?  No one ever affects me like this, and I want to understand what it is.

"Hey, kid," calls Yoichi Orika from her office as I pass by her open door.  "How are you holding up?"

I stop and return to the opening.

Yoichi-san sits behind her desk with cigarette in hand.  A thin ribbon of blue-gray smoke rises from its tip and joins the hazy cloud above her.  

Before I even answer she flicks her ashes into the ashtray on her desk and says, "You look like they ran you through the ringer, my boy."

I laugh lightly and feel the edge of the day's tension wear away.

"I feel like it," I answer realizing I feel weary down to a cellular level.

"General required classes, ne," she says.  "Those general classes will take it out of you faster than a stray mongrel snapping up a discarded sandwich."  She leans back in her chair.  "Take it from an old battle warn comrade, it will get better."  She smiles, and the twinkle in her eyes once more defies her age.

"I can only hope," I respond.

"It will," she nods before leaning forward on her desk and pinning me with her dark eyes.  "Now," she points a finger at me, "off with you to your office and then home.  You need rest to deal with those hellions tomorrow."

She waves her hand at me in a shooing gesture.

"Hai, Yoichi-san," I say bowing playfully and exit. 

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  

I enter my apartment, drop my books on the table and change clothes.  The redhead is still muddling my thoughts.  I definitely need to do yoga and meditate to sort things out.  I work through the poses stretching and breathing.  I concentrate on the movement and let it pull me from the stress of my day.  Forty-five minutes later I am sitting on the floor with tension gone and ready to meditate on the problems of the day.  

The first one I pull from the pile is the giggling girls in my classes.  It is more of an annoyance than a real problem.  They look at me then giggle and whisper behind their hands as if that will hide their true intent.  There is nothing I can do about that one but ignore them.  It will probably get better in a few weeks.

I quickly work through the other little annoyances before examining the most puzzling – the redhead.  I do not even know his name, and in that size class it will be hard to get.  First off, where have I seen that fanged grin before?  No one comes to mind, yet in the recesses of my memory there are reminiscent images of that smile.  Before I become too caught up with the un-answerability of that question, I let it slip away and pick up another.

Half an hour later, I open my eyes no more the wiser.  The only thing I truly gained from it was the strengthening of familiarity the boy holds for me.  I hope as time passes, I can find the answers.   

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  

Several weeks have passed.  Things have settled down into a routine.  The students are easier to manage.  Overall it is going well just like Yoichi-san said it would.  The girls don't twitter nearly as much, but it is obvious some of them are still drooling over me.  It's odd, I never thought of myself as droolable material.  I am much younger than most of the other teachers and figure that is probably the driving force behind it.

Tuesdays and Thursdays have become the highlights of my week much to my bewilderment on the issue.  It is the redhead.  I am way more eager to see him than I like.  I find myself looking forward to my history class with him, and then it is too short.  

My eyes drift to him more frequently than any other person in the room.  There is something different about him.  I have cautiously examined his ki.  His ki is strong and familiar.  I bet he has some form of training for it to be that strong.  He seems unaware of my prying which surprises me.  Average people are unaware of such probes, but someone with a level matching his should feel something.  Maybe he just is not showing it.

He is my mystery that I have resigned will take time to solve, especially since I am running out of ideas for where to look for answers.  If I still lived in my birth-town, I would bring this up with Bonrou, my former sensei.  He suggested I consult his friend Hakurou for guidance or any further training I might need for my special abilities.  I have arranged a meeting with Hakurou in hopes he might be able to point me in the right direction. 

I finish one more lecture to the red-head's history class and gather my things.  Since I have another class in another part of the building after this, I slip out of the room quickly.  I am not far down the hall when I halt with the call of "Ri-sensei."  I turn to identify the origin of the call.  My red-headed student is moving towards me.  I arch one eyebrow wondering what he needs.  My calm mask hides the sudden turmoil I feel.  I wonder if he has noticed my scrutiny of him during class even thought I try to keep it to a minimum.  Hundreds of ghastly reasons for him following me gush to my mind.

In a few quick strides, he is standing before me and quickly thrusts a paper at me.  I have not given this class an assignment due today, so I am a bit baffled at his actions.

"My sister can't make it to y'r class and wanted me to turn this in for her," he says and ends with an impish smile.

I really like his smile.

I accept the report and glance over it.  It is from Kou Meru for my next class.  They do have an assignment due today.  She is one of the bubbly girls in that class.  Not as bad as some but still annoying.  So she is his sister.  They do resemble each other I realize now that I know of the connection.  I keep from smiling because I now know his family name at least and can find out who he is from the class list.  I am one step closer to solving my mystery, but there is a long way to go yet.    

I remember her telling me she had to miss class today and say so. 

"Thank you, Kou," I say.

"Genrou," he says giving me his first name.  "Later, I've another class to get to," he says dashing away.

I watch him disappear down the hall and around the corner.  

"What makes you so special, Kou Genrou?" I ask myself.

I shake my head and force my feet to carry me to the next classroom.  

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  

I enter the dojo and ask for Hakurou.  They show me to a room upstairs to wait.  Being in the dojo brings back memories of Bonrou and all that he taught me.  I do not know what I would have done without his training and guidance.    

From around the age of ten, I could sense auras.  My family and friends would tease me about it when I tried to explain it to them.  So I stopped trying to convince them and resigned myself to learn what I could in secret, with a bit of prodding from the chibi.

I spent a lot of time in the library reading through books I did not dare take home for fear of ridicule.  Mom was beginning to fret about the unusually unhealthy amount of time I spent there and was very relieved when I asked to study a martial art.  From my research, many of the martial arts and meditation would help me develop my ability.   I just had to find the right teacher.

My search brought me to Bonrou when I was twelve.  He was the first person to take my claims seriously.  We talked for hours about what I sensed and my willingness to commit to a time consuming and many times stringent regiment required to understand and manage my gift.  He was pleased with my affirmative answer.

"Good, my boy.  You have a great potential that would cause you more problems in life if not developed," he told me before establishing a schedule for training my mind and my body.

As the years passed, I was grateful for the training.  On many occasions it was the only thing that kept my teenage temper in line.  It helped me to learn patience and control.

Around the time I entered college, Bonrou started teaching me the handful of ways he knew to use my ki for defensive.  They were techniques that most would consider impossible or mythical – erecting a protective ki shield around me, moving small objects, etc.  They are also not something I use in everyday life.  

I pull my thoughts from the past as I sense someone approaching.  I suspect it is Sensei Hakurou, and hope he will provide me with the guidance I seek.

"Ri Houjun, it is a pleasure to meet you," a solid built man of fifty says on entering the room.

I bow in greeting.

"Bonrou has told me much of you.  I was hoping you would stop by.  How can I be of assistance?"

He motions for me to take a seat across from him.  I sink gracefully to the ground.

"Sensei Bonrou suggested you as a source of wisdom and guidance."

He chuckles lightly at my statement.

"I see.  On what do you seek guidance?" he asks, eyes gently and patient.

I fumble for the words to express my dilemma.  My hands fidget in my lap for the first time in many years.  He waits for me to gather my thoughts.  I inhale deeply and let it out slowly through my nose. 

"I recently came across an individual that … puzzles me," I begin.  "There is something about him that reminds me of someone, but I can not remember who."  _That does not sound like a problem to bring up to this man. _

He motions for me to continue as I pause.

"I only know this person in passing, yet he …" I search for the right word to explain what Genrou does to me, "has this aura about him that demands my attention."  He did.  When he is in a room, I am aware of the lively red aura swirling over his skin.  It is like a candle flame in a dark room.  "This all sounds so childish to be sharing with you," I groan dropping my head.

"Not at all," he assures.  "It is obviously bothering you for you to come to me.  So this boy reminds you of someone and has a strong presence.  In what ways does this bother you?"

I force myself not to fidget.  It is harder than when I was twelve and first training.  

"I do not understand…," _attraction is not how I want to describe it, "my reactions to him and his familiarity, and I find no answers through my meditation."_

"Hmm," Hakurou says as if contemplating a problem on a global scale.

He asks a few questions, and I am soon explaining everything from the first day I saw him.  I finish and Hakurou sits motionless with eyes closed.

"I can not say what the exact source of you problem is.  Maybe you knew him in a past life, or maybe there is a fated connection between the two of you.  A long lost brother or something.  I suggest you continue as you have.  Possibly get to know him better, and the reason might become apparent."

"He is a student.  I think it would be inappropriate," I point out, "especially since the staff is highly sensitive about such things at the moment."

"Wait till the semester is over, and he is no longer in your class.  It would not be inappropriate then" he says.

_After the semester, I will have no need of contact with him.  I could let him fade from memory then._

_"But that will not solve your mystery, no da," _chibi chirps in knowing my propensity to need the answer to a problem once I have started working on it.  __

We discus a few other theoretical options, and he directs me to a few books.

"Also, I would like to arrange to study with you, if you will have me," I broach the subject at the end of our conversation.

"I believe that can be arranged," he says.

We discuss times and areas of training before we rise.  He shows me out of the room and down the stairs.

_He's here!_

I pause on the step as I become aware of HIS ki beyond the wall.  Hakurou notices.

"He is in there," I say pointing to the other room.

"Let's have a look," Hakurou smiles alighting off the stairway and moving to the door.

He slips into the practice room leaving the door open for me.  I recognize his voice now the door no longer muffles it.  I hesitantly follow.  Quietly I take my place beside Hakurou.  My eyes are instantly locked on Genrou.  He is teaching a class of pre-teens with his back to us.  The neat three rows of children follow his movements.

Genrou's red aura intensifies in strength with the exercise but stays controlled.  His right arm comes to his side with the movement of the drill revealing a symbol.  It is not a tattoo.  It is not something that most people can see.  But, I can see the unidentifiable character drawn in thin red lines of power that pulsates under his skin.  It is just like the "well" symbol that appears on my knee during practice.

"So it is our wolf," Hakurou says in a low tone.  "Not surprising.  Your auras have a similar uniqueness to them."

"Hai," I whisper.  "I think I see the link."

I focus on the character still unable to make it out because of his movements and distance.

"You should watch him run," Hakurou says catching me off guard.

"Da?" I question.  _Gods, I have not used that expression in a while.  This situation must have me highly off balance for that to escape from my lip._

"He runs track.  Fastest person out there," he answers.  "He is quite impressive to watch.  There is a meet this Saturday at the school if you want to watch him in action."

I nod noncommittally at the suggestion.

Genrou moves around to the group of students and sees us.  His eyes widen momentarily showing his shock at my presence, but he quickly focuses on the students.

"Class is almost over.  Stay and I'll introduce you," Hakurou says.

It is a command, and I know it.  I nod yielding to my new sensei.  We watch the class wrap up.  Hakurou makes light-hearted comments as we wait.

The room fills with youthful chatter once Genrou releases the class.  The students gather their belongings and join one of the various parents that slipped into the room in the past five minutes.  One little boy chatters quickly with Genrou.  Genrou grins at the boy.  His pointed canines are exposed, but the expression holds much tenderness and caring.  Vastly different from the challenging smiles he usually flashes me.  This new smile resonates with something deep within me invoking whispered promises.

"Please come here, Genrou," Hakurou calls after the young boy sprints off to his mother.

I glance at his arm as he approaches.  The character is no longer visible.

"Hai," sensei," he says lacking his normal bravado.

"I would like to introduce you to Ri Houjun," Hakurou says.  "I have agreed to take him on for advanced training and was showing him around."

We bow to each other at our introduction.  Genrou eyes me in a wary animal way.  I keep my expression neutral.

"Nice to see you again," I say.

"So you know each other?" Hakurou asks.

"Ri-san is my history teacher," Genrou responds rolling his shoulders and suddenly relaxing into his normal tepid personality.

"Small world," Hakurou comments.  "Genrou has been training here for ten years."

"Eleven," Genrou amends. 

"Eleven," Hakurou says ruffling Genrou's hair, "and teaching for eight.  He is one of my prized pupils."

Genrou looks at the floor and blushes at the comment.  This is a new side to the boy.  Admittedly, observing him in class gives me a limited amount of information about him.

"Of course I am," he looks up grinning trying to hide the effect his sensei's praise has on him.  I can tell he respects Hakurou very much, and Hakurou is fond of the boy as well.  

An older woman enters and tells Hakurou that his tea is ready.

"Come join me," he says to us.

We both follow him back to the room I originally met him in.  A low table is now set with a teapot and cups.  We settle around it, and Hakurou serves us each a cup of tea.

"Genrou, why don't you tell Ri about your time here," Hakurou says lifting his cup.

Once Genrou starts talking, he does not quit.  I soon learn how Hakurou offered him lessons and why he now teaches.  His eyes tell me how much he enjoys it and appreciates the opportunity he was offered.   

Our conversation becomes less one-sided and drifts from martial arts to various topics.  When the insightful evening comes to an end, I know more about Genrou than before and have an inkling as to what pulls me to him.  I ponder all of this on my way home.

I have never met anyone else with a symbol.  I wonder if he knows it is there.  I only became aware of mine in college.  I was working on creating a shield under Bonrou's guidance.  When I finally succeeded, there was a feeling of warmth and power from my right knee that surprised me.  I examined my knee when I changed, but found nothing out of the ordinary.  The feeling became a frequent visitor in my training.  I finally sat down in my room clad in a pair of shorts and created a shield.  The feeling on my knee returned.  I slowly opened my eyes and glanced down to find the glowing character for "well."

I had no idea what it meant, and when questioned, my sensei had no knowledge on the topic either.

Now there is another like me.  That could explain the connection I feel at times with Genrou even if the reason for the symbol is still unknown.  I think I will watch him run.           

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  

I settle into the crowd setting on the bleachers overlooking the track.  I once more question why I am doing this.  The runners line up for the first race.  Genrou is not present in this race, but I can feel him along the sideline.  I look where I know he is and watch him perform warm-up stretches.

The gun fires.  The runners bolt from their starting blocks.  Their feet pound the dirt track swiftly carrying them to the end.  The winner is announced along with the time.  The process is repeated twice more before Genrou takes his spot on the blocks.

I watch only him as he resettles his footing.  His aura gathers around him as he prepares to race.  It flares with the gun, and he is off easily in the lead.  The character on his arm is visible as he stretches his legs before him to cover the ground.  He stays just ahead of his closes competitor to claim the win.

I watch him run a few more times.  He is fast – almost blurring as he covers the track.  The character is present each time.  I try to ponder out why.  Why is it active when he runs?  Why is mine visible when I train?  I do not have enough pieces yet to understand.

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  

I have pondered over the meaning of Genrou having a symbol many days now.  It is something that makes us unique.  _Does it blind us together?  I think there is a connection somehow.  It would explain what I experience in his presence.  Now I just have to figure out what it means.  I also wonder if there are others like us.  I have a feeling there are and suspect another of my students of being among our number._

I look up from my papers and scan the room once more.  My philosophy students are hunched over their tests, pens scratching out their answers.  My eyes rest on one particular student.  His pinkish-brown bangs hid his face as he studies his paper.  The rest of his shoulder length hair is pulled back in a low ponytail.  He is a smart industrious student.  He has always been respectful in my dealings with him.  There is something special about him.  It is akin to what I sense with Genrou.  With Doukun it is an easygoing brotherly connection in contrast to Genrou's intense compelling one.  Maybe it has something to do with their personalities.

Doukun looks into the air thoughtfully.  His aura changes – increases.  It is exactly what Genrou's did.  I anxiously canvass his body for a symbol.  I do not know why I expect to see it.  The only visible flesh is his hands and face.  The rest is covered by clothing.  I look back at my papers and tally the scores.  Disappointment creeps outward from the center of my being.  I was so hoping to find another clue to my mystery.  

I can feel his aura settle into the new level as he writes.  It is steady, pulsating with calm capability.

I flip through the pages of the paper I am grading a bit aggressively in my flustered state.  _I know he has a symbol someplace.  I just know it_.  I look at him once more in the guise of checking on the class.  He obliviously works through the test questions.  I drop my eyes in disenchantment.

_Wait!  What was that?_

I caught a flash of red beneath his aura as I looked away.  My eyes focus in on the location – his sandaled feet.  His left foot twitches while he pauses to think.  Peeking out from a sandal strap is a red line –  a red line that joins others hidden from my eyes to make up a character.

My lips curl in triumph.  

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  

I have been working with Sensei Hakurou for close to a month.  I have not seen nor felt Genrou in the dojo since my first visit.  I have mixed feelings on this.  I want to get to the bottom of this, but caution calls out to tread slowly for there is much at stake.   

I enter the dojo not to work with Hakurou but to help him in one of his classes.  He asked me to give a demonstration on ki sensing, and I agreed.

There is a class in the main room.  I spare a moment to watch the practicing students before making my way to one of the side doors.  I walk to the room he said the class would be in and find it empty.  I shed my coat and drop my things in a chair.  I start preparing by stretching. 

I feel Hakurou enter as I sit with face to the floor as my upper body extends toward my toes.  

"Have you solved your mystery?" Hakurou asks.

I gracefully sit up.

"I have a few more facts, but no answers," I answer.

He nods and I slip into a cross-legged position on the floor.

"The others should be here soon," he says.

I can feel an approaching ki as he talks.  The young man who had been teaching the class earlier enters the room. He is lean, almost wiry.  His short dark brown hair flops as he moves.  He bows to Hakurou.  

"Touta," Hakurou says in greeting.

Three others soon follow.  They all look at me inquisitively after entering. 

I stand and move to Hakurou's side.

"This is my new student, Ri Houjun," Hakurou says to the group.  "I asked him to come and give a demonstration."  

He introduces them each in turn: Touta, Wakui, Joben, and Furan. 

I watch the others as he starts to explain the object of today's class.  They seem a bit wary of Hakurou's claims about sensing ki when a perfect example presents itself.  

"Genrou just entered and is headed this way," I say.

Five seconds later the sound of pounding feet nears through the hallway.   

"Sorry I'm later, sensei," Genrou says dashing into the room breathing heavy.  "Track practice ran long."

_Nice to know it is not only my class he comes late for._

Hakurou slightly scowls.

"Join the others," Hakurou says.

Genrou moves to join the others and looks shocked when he sees me here.  He recovers quickly.

Hakurou finishes his explanations and calls for a demonstration. 

I take my place in the center of the mat.  I secure the blindfold over my eyes.  Hakurou commands the others to stand in a circle around me.  They noisily shuffle about till the five of them are in a loose circle.

"Houjun, please identify everyone," Hakurou says. 

I bow to the blue grey aura of Touta standing before me and greet him by name.  I turn to my right to the agitated muddy brown aura and bow to the broad shouldered Wakui.   Genrou's familiar red is next.  The pale orange of the nondescript Joben and the ice blue of the burly Fruan finish out the circle.  A few of them are impressed with my accuracy.

"The ability to sense and identify ki is a useful skill to have especially when your sight is hindered or the attack is coming from behind," Hakurou instructs.

"So he guessed where we were," Wakui says doubting.  "Doesn't mean a thing."

Genrou and Furan murmur their agreement. 

"Next part of the demonstration then," Hakurou says.  "When I point to you, I want you to attack Houjun, and he will deflect it."

"We can't just beat up a handicapped opponent," Genrou says.  "That would not be fair."

I smirk knowing what I can handle.  

"He will be fine.  He can give even you a run for your money," Hakurou says.

Genrou snorts doubting the statement.

"Watch and see, Genrou," Hakurou says.

Before he finishes speaking, the first attack comes from Joben to my left.  I block his punch with a downward sweep of my arm.  I follow through with my right palm to his chest.  He stumbles back, and I turn to confront Wakui.  I counter his kick just as easily.  

Touta attacks from my right.  I block his three punches before catching him in the side with my foot.  Touta moves back and is replaced by Furan.  He circles me, and I wait.  He jumps and aims a spinning kick at my head.  I push his leg to the left and step to the right to avoid the attack.  My right arm makes contact with his midsection throwing him to the floor.

  There is a pause in the attacks.  I stand still waiting and ready for what Hakurou will have his students throw at me next.

Touta and Wakui come at me at the same time.  I dodge the simultaneous attacks by dropping to the floor and take out Wakui with a sweeping kick.  Touta tries to catch me from behind with a downward kick to my head.  I cross my arms above my head to block.  His leg rests momentarily in the X of my arms.  Swiftly, I grab his leg just above the ankle, turn to face him and pull as I stand forcing him to tumble to the mat.

I turn to face Genrou who is now coming at me.  With one step back, I turn sideways evading his hesitant punch.  I grab his arm extended before me.  Before I can do more, Genrou starts to take this seriously and rolls in so his captured arm is between us while his outside left hand is coming in for a strike.  I use his right arm to deflect his left and follow up with a tug on his right to off balance him.  In his moment of unstable footing, a quick sweep of my foot sends him to the ground.

"Ouch!" he exclaims and follows with cursing.

His brightly raging ki tells me he is pissed.  I hear him stand.  "It's easy to know where I am when ya have a hold of y'r opponent!" he growls.  "I was going easy on ya before…" 

He silently takes up his position preparing another assault.  

Since Hakurou has not called a stop to what is obvious becoming a one-on-one battle, I ready to fight.

Genrou comes at me with a string of straight forward punches and kicks that I easily block.  He is taking me seriously this time and is testing my defenses.  The barrage halts and I stand still sensing him moving around me.  I smirk before turning and lashing out at him with a series of kicks.  He lets out a small surprised gasp of air when my foot makes contact with his side.

"Shit," he groans and blocks my next set of kicks.

I move back just before he takes the offensive again so his first blow misses.  His ki is growing in intensity as he becomes more and more serious about our match.  I know the mark on his arm would be visible if I was not blindfolded.  The pace of his attacks quickens to an almost inhuman speed.  I struggle to keep up and slowly give ground under his attacks.

The other students murmur in wonder as we trade blows.  

Neither of us is untouched by our exchange.  He has managed to get through my defenses three times already to my two on him.  Just when I think I can not keep up, he backs off pausing momentarily as we both breathe heavily.  I can feel the sweat trickling down to be absorbed by the blindfold.  Strands of escaped hair stick to the side of my face and neck.  I do not dare push them away because then he will attack.

He moves.  Before he gets close, I know what he will do and know how to end this.  He attacks with a punch that I block, but he quickly follows with a rounding kick.  I grab his leg and throw him to the mat.  I drop to one knee beside him holding one of his arms down with my left hand and my right hand hovers over him to deliver the final blow if needed.

He knows he has lost.  I can sense it as his body relaxes under my hand.  The fierce fighting spirit recedes and is replaces with… exhilaration at first then embarrassment… uneasiness… a mixture of muddy emotions. 

"That is enough," Hakurou says.

I yank off the blindfold and look down at Genrou.  His hair is damp with sweat.  His breathing has almost returned to normal.  His golden eyes meet mine momentarily, and he suddenly looks very picturesque.  

I lean away from him and offer him my hand.  He momentarily looks unsure before he clasps my forearm.  I securely wrap my fingers around his arm and pull him up as I stand.  He quickly releases his hold and dusts off his pants.  

"Ya could probably pound me inta the ground without the blindfold," he says surprisingly uneasy.

He will not look me in the eyes.

"Actually there is not much difference," I admit to him.

Hakurou calls for the class to sit on the floor and starts explaining how to sense ki.  He runs them through some beginning exercises the last half of the class time.  

I either sit watching or help out when needed.  

I try not to laugh as Genrou sits on the floor with eyes squeezed shut, obviously trying too hard to sense what is around him.  I ease up behind him and lean over to his ear.

"You're trying to hard," I whisper.  He jumps startled at my presence.  "Relax.  It is not something you can force.  You have to be open to your surroundings to learn what to look for," I say before standing to see how the others are doing.

He mumbles something about that being easy for me.  I glance back at him, but his eyes are gently closed and he appears to be concentrating on doing as I instructed.  

By the end of class, none of the students came close to sensing anyone's ki, but Hakurou was not dismayed.  It takes a long time to master.

Poor Genrou had the hardest time of it.  I think his mind must run at the same speed and in as many directions as his punches.  He could not seem to maintain the required level of tranquility and focus.  It was like there was something distracting him.  

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  

It is time to start, and he is not here.  He is always here.  His dark blue haired friend is in his normal seat, but Genrou's seat is painfully empty.

_He is only one student out of two hundred.  So what if he misses one class.  I am sure there are those that only grace my presence on test days._

I start the class with a sense of disappointment.

_Do you really look forward to seeing him that much?  What has gotten into you, Houjun?  You barely know him.  Talking in the hallway and two encounters at the dojo does not make you the best of friends._

Since the first day of class, he has had a hold on me in some way.  Subconsciously I know it is more than our unique symbols, but I do not want to explore that train of thought too far.

_I hope he is all right. _

_"You can ask his sister.  No da."  _

_Yes, that is what I will do._

With my course of action planed, I teach my lesson trying to ignore the absence of one specific ki.  It is the longest class I have ever taught.

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  

I dismiss my religious study class.

"Kou, may I have a word with you?" I ask.

"Hai, sensei," she responds pleased.

The girls around her giggle and whisper as they exit flashing shy looks at me and envious ones at Kou.

I sit down so the desk is between us.

"I noticed your brother was not in class today.  Is he all right?" I ask trying not to sound too concerned.

"Hai.  The baka got himself hit by a car Friday night," she tosses out like it is nothing while I have to force my breathing to remain even.  "We were worried about him for a while – being in a coma and everything, but he woke up yesterday and will be released from the hospital today.  Knew that thick head of his would come in handy some day."

I let her ramble on about her brother's short-fallings a few moments more before thanking her for the information.

"No problem, Ri-san.  It is awful nice of you to be concerned by one student's absence especially my obnoxious brother.  You are a very considerate teacher," she says airily.

"Your brother's presence is hard not to notice," I carefully say.

She laughs like it is the funniest thing she ever heard.

"He does have an annoying habit of drawing attention to himself in the most inappropriate ways," she says.

I can tell she will continue to ramble if I do not halt it.

"Once more, thank you for the information.  I must be going," I say picking up my things and walk out the door.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes and Answers/Comments to Reviews:**

Thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews.  :: happy dance ::  I love to find them in my mail box.  I appreciate your opinions on the story, your questions, your error finding, and your suggested plot ideas.  Even if I have the story mostly lined out, I still have holes that need filled.

I know nothing about auras nor sensing of ki or chi so everything in this story about it is made up.  I picked the aura colours just because I felt like it.   

Posting Schedule: My goal is to update once a week.  Most probably sometime during the weekend depending on what is going on and if I have the chapter done.

**Kouryou**** Sanomi: Houjun will get to read it, but it will not be quite like that.  I am trying not to be too predictable. **

**Yaoi****-Rules: Glad you love the story.  Thanks for telling me.**

**Xellas****: Thanks.  No, one semester is not long to wait.  Thanks for the idea of a sparing scene.  I needed more in this chapter.  ^_^  I don't know if it was what you had in mind.**

Thanks for pointing out the mistakes in the last chapter.  I read over it again for the 100th time and think I found what you were referring too.  I also found a few places where I shifted to past tense.  I corrected them.  Fresh eyes are always better at catching such things.

**Kitsuna-Ri****: Thank you.  **

**Ambika****-san: I know what you mean.  I am SO with you in your obsession.  I think I read almost all the Tas/Chi stories out there when I first started reading this pair.  After a constant diet of Tas/Chi… I had to find more.  It is like withdraw… I avidly searched for new Tas/Chi stories to feed the need and re-read favorites to get me by till a new story came along.  Finally I decided to write my own, and this is the result of close to three months of working on it.**

**SinigamiGod**** of Death: Nuriko and Hotohori will not be appearing for several more chapters – chapter 8 if I don't do some reorganizing.  Are you a Nuriko/Hotohori fan?  If you are interested, I am working on a companion story to this one about Nuriko and Hotohori, but it is not coming along very quickly.  :-(**

I am sure Yui is in Genrou's story, but I have not mentioned her being there.  I have not mentioned her in my story either, but maybe I should….

Tasuki will get his memory back, but I am not telling how.  But you don't have to wait too much longer to learn that.  ^_~

Not confused here; I followed it.

Thanks for not threatening.  Your inquisitiveness about the story tells me I have been successful in capturing people's interest.  Yeah!   

**Unofficial Schwarz:** So happy you like the story.  I have tried really hard to make it unique and captivating.  Oh… the Tas/Chi bits are coming… a bit here, a bit there… nothing too serious for a while yet.  It's a long story and chapters 1 and 2 only introduce them to each other.

**The Ring's Spirit:** Houjun will get to read it at some point, but as far as that being the trigger to his past you will have to wait and see.  ^_~   The Suzaku sieshi and Miaka will enter in time.

I knew that I did not accept anonymous reviews but forgot that I did not.  I don't remember why at this point, so I turned it off.

I keep threatening to take French lessons (but never have) just to lean how to spell French words.  The words in the English language that originate from French give me fits to spell correctly.  

**Akennea****: Thanks for your encouragement. **


	5. Chapter 4 A New View

**New Life, Old Bonds **

By Babbling Brook42

**Rating:** R – for language

**Disclaimer**: See Prologue 

I think I have covered everything….

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 4 – A New View (Tasuki's POV**)

_Suzaku, what the hell happened to me?_

I bring my hand to my head as waves of pain race laps around the inside of my skull.  I glance around - definitely a hospital.  It has all the requirements: two beds with a shit load of buttons, the track curtains for privacy, wall mounted TV, and equipment the seemed to beep or ding every so often.  The IV needle on the back of my hand is a give away too.

I try to remember what happened to me.  It's fuzzy and my mind seems jumbled with thoughts.  Too many thoughts, too many memories.  They don't fit together or make sense.  I place a hand on either side of my head trying to make it stop.

_Did I scream?  I must have._  A busy-body nurse is at my side inquiring what's wrong.

"My damn head hurts," I manage to say.

"I'll see what I can get to help you," she responds.  

She returns minutes later with a syringe and injects the stuff into my IV line.

"This should help," she says.

My eyelids start to droop almost instantly, but it does not free me from my nightmarish kaleidoscope of memories. 

_Suzaku, help me!_

The memories suddenly stop moving and hang about me like an art exhibit.  The dream me slowly uncurls and glances around.  I walk to the nearest picture.  It's Kouji and I playing in my fort.  I touch the edge of the picture and it starts moving.  I remember that day.  That's when we first began our terror as bandits.  It vanishes when finished.

I look around scanning the other still-lifes.  There are several I recognize from childhood.  My eye is caught by one that does not belong with the grouping I am currently looking at.  I am dressed in clothes I don't remember owning.  A dark haired man is froze mid attack.  Off to the side is a teenage girl dressed in a school uniform, and Ri-san in funky cloths holds her protectively. 

I hesitantly touch it.  It springs to life playing out the battle in which I get the crap beaten out of me.

_That can't be me.  Can it?_

I turn to another picture.  This one shows me flaming a bunch of zombies with a metal fan.  The girl is in this one too.

_Who is she?  I feel I should know her._

Another one shows someone lying in the snow.  Spots of crimson stain the white covering.  Purple hair is just visible on the still body.

_Nuriko!_

I know who it is.  I don't want to watch that one and turn away only to face a battlefield where Ri-san and I are on either side of a fallen dark-haired man.

_What does it mean?  What does it mean?_

I shut my eyes tight as my mind reels with names and faces.

_Miaka – my Miko – I must protect her._

_Nuriko – loving friend and first to die_

_Tamahome – fighter; flame practice; Miaka's love_

_Chiriko – little brother_

_Mitsukake – valiant healer_

_Hotohori – brave emperor of Konan_

_Chichiri – friend and lover_

_Tasuki – me_

I open my eyes.  The pictures start flying about and falling into order.  When they still, four neat lines appear before me.  One is my life in the world of the four gods – my life as Tasuki celestial warrior of Suzaku.

The next is my second life.  I lived in Konan long time later.  Chichiri was there.  We found each other just like he promised even if we never remembered.  I scan through the files looking for signs of the others.  Nuriko was there as a small child – a girl – we adopt.  Chiriko was an old government official.

The third life was in Miaka's world in Ireland when it was ruled by clans.  Chichiri was a druid.  Hotohori was a clan leader.  Once more we lived our lives with no memory of our shared pasts.

Fourth is my current life.  The life that is most likely to allow us all to be together again: the world that Miaka and Tamahome/Taka lived in.  

I stretch my arms out wide in triumph.  I know who I am, I know where I have been, and I know where I want to go.  This time I know my star brothers are out there, and I will find them.

Slowly I wake to the hospital room once more.  My head no longer hurts.

"Shun'u you're awake."

Only one person called me by that name anymore.

"Yes, Mom, I am," my voice cracks as I answer.

"Have some water, dear," she says handing me a cup.

I gently sip from it allowing the water to soak into the flesh of my parched mouth and throat.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You were hit by a car," a deep voice informs me.  

I look up to see a tall broad shouldered doctor walking in.  His brown hair is cropped short.

"Mitsukake?" I whisper and sit up straighter.

He shows no sign of recognition.   

"I'm Dr. Myojuan. Well, young man, you are very lucky," Mitsukake says flipping through the chart.  "You had trauma to the brain and were in and out of consciousness for a few days.  How are you feeling?"

He moves to my bedside.  He picks up my un-bandaged wrist to take my pulse.

"Stiff, but the hell of a headache went away."

"That's a good sign."  

He checks a few more vitals.

"I definitely want to keep you overnight to make sure everything is alright.  I'd say you will be out of here tomorrow."

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  

I am finally in the relative quiet of my dorm room.  Mom and my sisters left not long ago.  Through my conscious day in the hospital, I thought on how to find Miaka.  I was only in her world for a brief time.  It was not long enough to have a time reference.  I don't know if she has found the book of the four gods or is withered with age.  If she is married to Taka, I don't know his last name in this life.  That will make her a hell of a lot harder to find.

I saw Mitsukake twice more.  He does not remember anything more than vague feelings of déjà vu.  He got an odd distant look when I told him he reminded me of a guy I knew named Mitsukake.  He told me he was not the person, but I saw the flicker of doubt in his eyes.  I did not push him any more even though I desperately wanted to.  It is currently good enough that I know where to find him.

From my conversation with a nurse, I suspect that he has a small portion of his power and is using it unaware, just like I had with my speed.  And that fact is why I most likely am alive now.

Flash Back

"You are one lucky kid to have gotten Dr. Myojuan," Nurse Sakura says as she checks my vitals.  "If it had been anyone else, you would probably be dead with the injuries you came in with." 

"He has a special touch?" I ask trying to be polite to get the information I wanted.

I could be polite if I wanted to.  By the time I was in my forties, I had learned to keep a civil tongue in my head when the time called for it.  I should be able to do it now.

Sakura looks at me with wonder.

"You could call it that.  He has a knack for pulling back the borderline cases.  That is why he works ER.  But even he can't save them all."

_No, no, he can't even when he gives his damn fucking life away._   

I bite my lip so I don't say anything I will regret later.  The pain washes away.  It is like I am grieving for the loss of my friends all over again.

End Flash Back

I remove the brace from my left writs.  I cautiously flex my wrist and fingers to find everything in perfect working order.  Between Mitsukake's healing touch and my seishi rejuvenating ability, I seem to be healing faster than expected. 

Now that I am out of the hospital and remember, I want to find the others.

In my last two incarnations, I had different names, but this time it is the same as in Konan – the first time.  Chichiri's is the same, as well as, Misukake's.  I bet that the other three will be the same.  That narrows down my search greatly.

On a fluke, I pull out the university phonebook.  I flip through the pages looking for Nuriko first.  There were several Chous listed but no Ryuuen.  _Well who ever said it would be easy?_  Nothing for Hotohori either.  I flip through the pages once more and look for "Ou."  My finger runs down the list and stops.  "Ou Doukun" was in black and white above where my finger pointed.

"Hot Damn!  I may 'ave found another one."

I dance around my room with excitement but quickly deflate when I realize I have no clue how to initiate contact with him.

_I have his number and could call, but he would think I was a fucking nut case.  – Hi, my name is Kou Genrou.  You don't know me now, but there is a chance you did in our past life.  It would really be great if we could get together and talk. – He would fucking hang up on me faster than ice melt'en on the sun._

I push that aside and look at the stack of books on my desk.  I probably have a shit load of homework to catch up on now, as well as, several projects for the end of the semester, which is in five weeks.  My story rough draft is due in three.  I pull out my printouts.  Laughter floods through me.  My story … was my story – my past.  If I could remember what I evidently had before my accident, then there is hope the others will too.  Maybe they just needed the right prompts to bring out the dormant memories.

_Prayer beads.__  Have to find a set of brayer beads for Chichiri._

They will have to be exactly like the ones he had.  I will start looking this weekend.

Kouji's entry distracts me from my thoughts.

"Hey, y'r back!  How ya feeling?"

"Hell of a lot better than a few days ago," I answer.

"I got most of the assignments you missed.  They are on y'r desk."

"Thanks," I say and start flipping through the papers.

Contrary to my earlier thoughts, there is not much.  There are the standard reading assignments that I usually ignore.  The most pressing is probably the math, business, and my story.  I opt to work on the story till dinner.

I skim over what I already wrote.  I am surprisingly close to the truth.  I have a few things messed up and am missing a few critical characters.  I even planed for a romance between Tasuki and the monk even if it was placed at the wrong point in my history.  Mark it up to wishful thinking on my part.

There is still a lot of work to put into it, but it should be a lot easier now that I know how the story goes.  I foresee many hours in the computer lab typing it up.  Who knows I might find it therapeutic.

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  

Meru sits down beside me.

"Hey, Gen-chan, Mom said you were out.  She wants me to keep an eye on you," she said and pinched my cheek.

I furiously bat her way from me.

"Ri-san asked about you today," she says off-handedly as she drops her straw into her soda.

I swallow hard managing to keep a cool exterior and try not to demand her to tell me everything.  If he asked that means that he noticed my absence.  That is a good sign.

"I'm surprised he noticed on absentee in such a large class," Kouji says echoing my thoughts and nudging me under the table.

My sister scoffs.

"He said that you're presence is hard not to notice," she says in a taunting manner.

My heart beats faster.

_Does he remember?  No, he would have let something slip if he had, unless he is waiting till after the semester.  At least I have caught his attention.  That's half the battle._

Meru twisted the knife of the insult she is setting up.

"I think it shows how nice he is since he did not straight out call you a fowl mouthed noisy pain."

"You can thing whatever you wish, Meru," I calmly say not wanting to give her the satisfaction of making me angry with her jabs.  _If I only had my tessen, she would be burnt to a crisp._

"I guess I should thank you.  Your absence gave Ri-san the opportunity to talk with me alone.  Something he has wanted to do since the beginning of school.  I see it in his eyes, he wants me."

I scoff. 

"I have not heard anything so ridicules in my life," I tell her.  "Why would he want a fucking bitch like you?"  _Especially when he has loved me in the past and can have me again._

She does not take well to that, but I make my escape and hide in the relative security of my room.

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  

As soon as I enter the classroom, I feel his eyes on me.  They rove over my body looking for signs of injury.  I don't make eye contact to give him the freedom of examining me as I slowly walk down to my seat.  I flash him a smile before entering the row.  He looks away immediately.

I settle into my seat ready for an eighty-five minute Chichiri watching session.  I immediately start cataloging the differences and similarities between past and present.  This time he finally has both eyes. – That was the obvious one.  – His movements are very much the same.

Memories of him walking in front of me as we travel and me admiring the "scenery" come to mind as he turns to write on the board.

I shift uncomfortable in my seat.  Loving, caring, and sometimes passionate memories of three lifetimes together and a hormone influenced nineteen year old body is not the best combination.

_Suzaku__, I hope he remembers soon._

I need him to remember since I do.  I know in the heat of passion I will call out "Chichiri" and not "Houjun."  _How can I fucking explain that away?  It would hurt him, and he would probably leave me then and there.  Fuck, I will probably call him Chichiri in an absentminded moment without the heat of passion._

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  

I enter my room with excitement humming through me.  I clutch my bag of treasures close to me.  _Thank Suzaku, Kouji is not around._  I am relieved that he had some group activity to go on this afternoon as I dump the contents of my plastic bag onto my desk.  Thread, needles, boxes of beads, and a couple feathers tumble across my desk.  

Unfortunately, with all my school work, I hadn't found time to look for a comparable string of prayer beads till the week before finals.  All my efforts seemed in vain.  Then this morning I realized it would be easier to make one than to find an exact match.  

The craft store I visited had everything I needed and more.  They had this cute aluminum hand fan that I could not resist buying.  It is not my tessen, but it brings a smile to my face.  I pick it up and fan it open.

"Rekka Shinen," I say with a wave of my arm.

Nothing happens.  I didn't expect it to.  I laugh as I enjoy my play and wave it around a few more times before putting it down.  

I pop open the box of green beads.  The box slips, and the beads explode out of the box to roll around over my desk and down to the floor.

"Shit!" I exclaim, among other expletives, as I hunt down the rolling balls.

I carefully return my gathered spheres to their box.  With my materials spread out before me, I start threading the beads onto the string in a pattern that is intimately engrained in my memory.  Each bead I add reminds me of Chichiri – his powers, his kindness, his gentle touch, his love.  The entire time, I utter my request to Suzaku for Chichiri's memory to return to him.  The last bead is added, and I tie the ends together.  I hold it up to examine my work.  It's perfect – feathers and all.  _Now to find the right time and way to give it to him._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Notes and Answers/Comments to Reviews:**

Once more… THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed.  I love to bask in the warm glow of your complimentary comments, and I highly value your constructive criticism.  

**Roku**** kyu: Thank you for your wonderful comments.**

**Xellas****: I am glad you liked the fight scene it means my effort was not in vain.  ^_^  **

I like that part too.  It started as just a simple explanation as to what happened during the rest of the class to create closure for the scene.  But, I got this mental image of Genrou trying to sense ki and I could not resist.  ^__~

I hope you did not die before I could get this posted.  That would be bad… very bad.

**Moonraven****: Thank you.  I am surprised at how much detail I got into the fight scene and have become a bit proud of that.  Takes a pin and pops own swelling head.  **

**Kitsuna-Ri****: Thank you for your continued support.  ^_^**

**ShinigamiGod**** of Death: You love revisiting especially to review; I love to get reviews so it makes for a great relationship.  ^___~   **

I too hate when I get confused with something I wrote.

We can always use more Tasuki-Chichiri fics.  You should consider posting them.

Flattery might just get you someplace….  ^_^  As you already know, Tasuki gets his memory back in chapter four.  Chichiri will not fully get his back till the next to last chapter.

My, my, aren't we anxious and curious.  What fun will the story be if I tell you everything?  ^_~  

The story with Nuriko and Hotohori is currently titled "Fashioned for Each Other," but is only located on my computer's hard drive.  It has too many holes in the story for me to even think about starting to post it.  I am hoping it will be finished by the time I post the last chapter of NLOB.  

As for other Tasuki/Chichiri stories, I have a few stories started, but none close to being ready to post.  They are lacking things like… a plot. 

Chiriko I was thinking is normal college age, but I have not defined that anyplace in the story.  Thanks for mentioning it.  It is something I should address and will work in.

Mitsukake showed up in this chapter and will appear again later.

Miaka and Tamahome show up in chapter 6.

Taiitsukun will be towards the end.

Had not thought about Tama.  I will see if I can work him in.  It will not be till the end if I do.

No Seiryu Seishi in the story

I am not telling how Chichiri gets his memory back because that will give away the whole story. – Sorry.

Yes, Chichiri does turn into his chibi self once (as of this point and time).

I am planning on updating once a week since the story is mostly written (currently at 87 pages of 10 point Times New Roman font in Word).  I have been modifying it and adding things based on the reviews I get if they fit in with the story flow. (like Tama)  I am still trying to fill in a few sections (like the end) and smooth out a few plot points.  Anyway… the whole point of this is that it should not be months before I update this story – more like once a week.  Two weeks at the most it I get caught up with something.  It would be another matter if I was writing it on the fly and posting each chapter when finished. – Then it might take longer.  If I was doing that, I don't think it would be quite as good and in depth.     

I know what you mean about some authors taking months to update, but I find that if it is a really good story and the author posts fairly lengthy chapters when he/she posts that I am willing to wait.  But I can't be too judgmental.  I have stories posted elsewhere that I have not touched in months.  I have lost interest in them, yet I still intend to finish them one day….

I think that answers your questions.  ^_^

Any others?

**Rath****: Another Dragon Knight fan!  Yeah!!!  Or am I totally off base with that assumption?**

Agree… he is with or without the mask.  drools too  

**Riina****: I am glad you are having fun reading this.  **

**Akirasamoji****: Thanks, and you will hopefully not have to haunt me.  Hope you enjoyed your Turkey Day.**

**Moonlady****: You nailed that one down.  If I could, I'd give you a prize….  ^___^  I guess I can't be totally unpredictable, ne.  **

I noticed that little slip up the other day.  sigh  It is the result of 1) I am a horrible speller [although the more I write the better I get] and 2) I tend to read what I intended to write.  Combine that with the fact the misspelled word is a real word then I have no hope of spellchecker pick up on it.  A beta reader would help catch those, but I don't have one…. (However if anyone out there is interested in the job, let me know.)   Thanks for pointing it out.  I have gone through and fixed them all… I think.  ^_^  

**Kouryou**** Sanomi: Houjun being the distraction was what I was trying to imply.  ^_~.**

Ja ne!

Babbling Brook42


	6. Chapter 5 Odd Gifts

**New Life Old Bonds**

By Babbling Brook42

**Rating:** R – for language

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue 

I think I have covered everything….

Japanese words uses:

Hai – Yes

Sorry I did not get this chapter out sooner.  I had really planed to post it last Sunday, but the weekend was packed and Moonlady, who offered to beta for me (Thank you very much), pointed out a few areas that could use improvement so I added more to it.  I think it has helped the chapter greatly. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 5 – Odd Gifts (Houjun's POV)**

I am aware of his approaching ki before I catch sight of his sun bright hair in the doorway.  My eyes scrutinize every inch of him before I feel the unexplained knot in my gut start to relax.  He appears fine, in fact, better than before.  It is like he is more at home with who he is.  His ki is remarkably stronger, and his red aura dances around him like flames.  It is quite a mesmerizing sight.

He pauses and smiles at me, and I am suddenly aware of my scrutiny of him.  I look down to my notes. 

_"He is here.  He is well.  Do you not feel better?  No da."_

_Hai, I do.  But… why?  Why do I feel better?   Why did I feel bad in the first place?   Why does he smile at me like that?  Why do I feel breathless when he does?_

"_Why do you think no da?" chibi asks with mirth bubbling through his words at my bewilderment._

_If I knew, would I be asking?_

I am growing slightly irritated and shake my head.  The light hearted laughter does not help.

_"Look into your heart na no da,"_ chibi says with a knowing finality I know means the voice will go dormant.

There is the light sound of jingling metal.  It is familiar and sweet.  I look up to see where it is coming from, but the sound fades before I come close to pinpointing its origin.

I sigh and focus on teaching the class.  I start class talking to the normal half-interested sea of faces.  I push my awareness of his vibrant ki to the edge of my consciousness.  It finally settles in a corner emitting comforting, undemanding warmth.  Halfway through the lecture as I write on the board, there is a sudden spike in his flame.  I glance at him when I turn around to assure myself that everything is all right.  For once, his eyes are looking intently at his paper instead of me.  His aura dances high in a deeper red with streaks of orange.  It seductively calls to me, and I find I want to answer with any of a variety of inappropriate actions.  

_Get a hold of yourself!  He is a student.  You cannot think of him in such a manner._

_"Look into your heart na no da,"_ chibi repeats happily laughing.

I pull my eyes away before others notice.  I continue telling of the reign of the last emperor.  I list the facts of when and how he came to the throne.  I sound like I am droning to my own ears and part of my mind petitions to dwell on Genrou instead of these uninteresting facts.

Slowly the flames recede to their initial intensity.  I breathe a bit easier and think a bit clearer.

Finishing my lecture, I gather my things and swiftly exit.  As I walk away, I am still aware of his location.  He is moving out of the room and out of the building.  I expect his presence to fade as I walk to a smaller classroom at the other end of the building.  It does not.  I set down my books and know he is walking down the path along the north side of the main road through the university.  I force myself to block any awareness of him so I can focus on teaching.  I find it is easier when he is not in the same room.

The classroom fills.  His sister takes her normal seat two rows back.  She looks at me dreamily.  Mentally I sigh at the infatuated girl.  She is nothing like her brother.  Her ki is drab where his dances and spins with life.  _STOP!  I clear my mind with years of practice and focus on my job once more. _

I manage to not think of him while teaching, but as soon as I am in the quiet of my office, I immediately let him fill my thoughts.  The questions I have been pondering for the past months come with it.

- Why do we have this connection?  What is with the symbols?

I have done research into body markings since learning the three of us have these special characters.  It has been an unsuccessful search.  I have waded through stacks of material on ritual body decoration.  It always seems to take the form of painting, tattooing, or branding.  My "well" symbol is not as permanent a mark as these. 

I researched mystic symbols.  It provided me with a list of symbols, "well" not included, that supposedly hold power when uses in various ways.  They still require someone physically applying the symbol for it to exist.  They never magically appear.

I have only recently started my search in mythology and ancient legends in the very distant chance it might hold something relevant.  One never knows where the obscure bit of knowledge that will point to the answer will come from.

I lean back in my chair with my feet stretched out before me.  My elbows rest on the chair arms, and my fingers form a steeple inches from my lips.  I blow at my dangling bangs, and my eyes cross upwards watching the strands of blue hair dance in the air only to rest once more over my face.  I swivel my chair slightly and review the sight and feel of Genrou entering the classroom.

I look at the doorway at the knock and set my Genrou pondering aside to consult with another piece of the puzzle.

"Ri-sensei, do you have a moment?" Doukun asks.

"Hai," I respond and motion for him to enter. 

He shifts a bit nervously.

"How can I help you?" I ask him as I sit up and roll to the desk.

"I am assembling next semester's schedule and desire to take the subsequent philosophy class.  However, the maximum number of students has already signed up.  I must either wait for someone to relinquish a position in the class or be granted permission by the teacher," he swiftly explains in one breath.  I am amazed that it all came out clearly.  "Will you please grant me permission to join the class?" 

I weigh my options under Doukun's large eager eyes.  It does not take much considering.  He has already exhibited an intense interest in the subject.  Plus, it offers continued contact to try to learn about him and our connection.

"Hai," I respond and watch the young man light up.

He barely restrains himself from jumping like an excited child.  I cannot help but chuckle with amusement.  He does not let his blush of embarrassment keep him from placing the permission slip on my desk.  I glance over it.  He has all the needed information already filled in.  All I have to do is sign it.  I pull the pen from my shirt pocket and scrawl my name on the blank.

"I am surprised that a philosophy class would fill up so quickly," I comment as I hand the paper back to him.

"Well, Ri-sensei, you are a very popular teacher especially among the female population."  He cocks his head thoughtfully and raises his index finger to his cheek as he pauses in thought.  "I believe, for a large portion of them, their reason is not your teaching skill.  A shame," he clucks his tongue. 

Realization of what he said sets in.  Doukun coughs and blushes flustered.  

I chuckle at his accurate observation. 

"I am quite aware of how some of the girls view me," I say with a friendly smile.  "They do a poor job at hiding it – if they even try."  I shake my head and sigh at their behaviour.  

Doukun seems unsure how to respond to my statement.  

"Why do you want to take the class?" I ask him.

"I thrive in the mental challenge I find philosophy offers," he answers.

I nod understandingly.  This boy is a thinker, and probably very inquisitive.  From my earlier research on him, I learned he is a bit of a genius, this is his second year of college, and he is only sixteen.  

"Thank you, Ri-sensei," Doukun says securing the precious permission slip in his folder.  "Farewell."

"Bye," I say before he walks out the door.

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~    

I finish with my last class of the day – the week actually – and head up to my office.  I will be glad when finals are over next week.  This week has been more wearing than any other has.  I step out of the elevator and warmth fills me lifting my heart.  Genrou is here and by my office.  I can feel his presence.  It is bright and excited.  There is no way I can miss it.  It is like the sun in a clear sky.

I proceed to my office.  His aura dashes quickly around the corner as I near.  I try to catch a glimpse of him but fail.  I have no explanation for his odd behaviour.  I consider calling him out.  He should know I can sense him from the demonstration at the dojo.  Maybe he just does not realize how far I can detect someone's ki, especially his.  

I cannot fully explain to myself why I am so attuned to him.  I can only imagine how poorly it would turn out trying to explain it to him.  So, I act as if I am unaware of his presence hovering at the far end of the hall.

I pull out my keys to unlock my door and stop.  There is an envelope taped to my door.  I cautiously remove it.  Turning it over I examine the item.  It obviously holds an object from its bulky appearance.

Genrou's ki dances happily.  He is anxious for me to open the gift.  I can almost feel him shifting from foot to foot.

I glance up and down the hallway.  There is the slightest blur of red disappearing around the corner where Genrou hides.  I look down at the envelope to hide my smirk.

_Oh, Houjun, what are you doing?  You can't accept gifts from students.  It is improper._

The envelope has only my name on it.

_It does not say whom it's from.  I have no proof who gave it to me._

I weight the envelope in my hand.  Genrou's eagerness increases.  I toy with the notion of not opening it or leaving it in the hall to see what he will do, but I decide to give him a brake.  I lean my books against my door and slip my key along the top crease of the envelope.  The soft ripping noise fills the empty hall.  I curiously peer in.  It only contains beads.  _Why would he give me beads?_ I dump the contents into my other hand. 

The string of green and red beads coils up in my hand and threatens to slither from my grasp.  I catch my pinky and thumb under the strand and let it dangle before me.  _Prayer beads._  

I tuck the envelope under my arm and roll one of the larger green beads between the fingers of my other hand.  An incantation chants in my head.  I close my eyes as it rolls though my mind.  I instinctively know what it will do if used.  More wash over me like floodwaters.  A few of them I learned in my studies; most are not.  However, it is my voice filled with power chanting them.

I drop the necklace and sag against my door.  Genrou is concerned but keeps himself hidden.  I can tell it is taking a concerted effort on his part.  I take several slow deep breaths.  Cautiously I pick up the gift.  Nothing more happens.  I loop them around my wrist twice and gather my other belongings.  

Turning to unlock the door, I can feel Genrou's happiness and pleasure at my acceptance of the trinket.  I push the door open, and he is gone.  I drop my books on my desk and slump into my chair.  

_What was that?_

My hand rubs my temple trying to sooth the low throbbing.  The beads softly clank together with the movement.  

I focus on the gift once more.  Gratefully, no more information rushes into my mind.  Gingerly poking at my memory, I find the previous flood has settled into deep pools of knowledge.  I know each of the incantations intimately.  

_Was this knowledge always within me?  It feels like I have always known these things.  How?  Does Genrou know?  Why would he give me such an unusual gift?_

More questions to ponder.

I start to remove the beads from my wrist with the intent of stuffing them in the back of a drawer but cannot.  I need to keep them with me.  I slip them over my head.  It feels right.

I resign that this is going to be one of those things that I do and do not understand the reason why.  I also realize how attuned to his emotions I have become.  I have never been able to read someone as well as I can him.  It is not only in his ki.  It is in his movements and posture.  It is like I have known him for years and can tell just by the roll of his shoulders or the set of his eyes what kind of mood he is in.

But, it all comes down to what I think I am sensing.  I have not tried to verify my readings.  For all I know I could be reading him all wrong.  _It is silly to think I can know and understand so much about him._

_"But you do, no da.  You are right, na no da."_

_How do you know?_

_"Trust your heart no da."_

_You're evading my questions again!_

_"Daaa!"_ he cutely coos and vanishes.

_What does my heart say?_

I think about it for a bit, only to face the very familiar wall of confusion.  This is all so perplexing and beyond my knowledge.  There are factors and forces at play I fail to grasp and long to find.  Hopefully the coming break will offer me a respite from it. 

~=88=~   ~=88=~  ~=88=~

I enter the classroom carrying a stack of final tests.  I take my normal place before the body of students.  They are still slowly filtering in.

Genrou and his friend are already in their seats.  He watches me enter as if he is looking for a difference in me.  That only makes me wonder what does he know and how do I find out without sounding like a loon.  

"Good afternoon, class." I call the class to order.  "I have your finals here."  I lift the stack of papers.  "A hundred multiple choice and two short essays as promised."

The class room groans at the essay questions.

"You have two hours to complete the test and hand it in.  Good luck and enjoy your break."

Genrou seems disappointed for some reason.  I guess he did not find what he was hoping to in me.  I find his actions and reactions are becoming – to quote Alice – "Curiouser and curiouser!"*

I hand half the stack to my student assistant.  We walk up different aisle handing out the tests.  The room quiets except for the rustling from the tests being passed.  By the time I return to the front of the room, all the students are diligently answering questions.  I sit behind the desk to grade papers and monitor their testing.

Seventy minutes later, the first test is placed on my desk and its owner exits the room.  Fifteen minutes more, the bulk of the papers are returned.

Genrou hands his in at the end of the rush.  Our eyes meet.

"Ri-sensei, have a nice break," he says.  

His golden eyes search mine.  They skim downward and alight momentarily on the string of beads barely visible under my shirt before returning to my face.

"Thank you.  I am sure I will, Kou-kun.  Enjoy yours as well, and best wishes on your next semester," I whole-heartedly say.

He gives me one more hopeful searching look before nodding and sadly walking away.

~=88=~   ~=88=~  ~=88=~

I spend part of my break with Hikou and Kouran.  I have not seen them since their wedding, and they are happy that I came.  

My first day with them, Kouran keeps giving me concerned glances.

"What's the matter, Kouran?" I ask as we sit in their small apartment.

"Nothing," she smiles and tries to dismiss the issue.

I snort knowing that there is something about me that has her concerned.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" I ask.

"Like what?" she innocently responds.

"Houjun's right.  You have been regarding him with a very pensive look," Hikou testifies.

Kouran looks down into her lap.

"Have I?" she says.

Hikou and I both nod.

"So what do you see in our dear Houjun?" Hikou asks.

Kouran shyly lifts her eyes to look at us.

"There is something different about him."  Her eyebrows furl as she squints contemplating me.  She bits her lower lip before speaking.  "You seem a bit more closed off.  You are lacking your normal easygoing fun-loving attitude you have when we are together.  I mean, you are slowly showing signs of it, but… it is like you forgot or something.  Is your job and the move that hard on you?"

"It is different and takes adjusting to," I say briefly looking into her concerned eyes.  "Work is not hard; I just feel I should uphold a professional image."

She gives me a measuring look.  Her eyes light up as the finds a key to whatever she seeks.

"Have you made any friends, Houjun?" she asks in a demanding mother tone.

I shrug.

"A few casual acquaintances here and there," I answer.  "It takes time to get to know people," I add because of the troubled looks they are both now giving me.  I don't want them to feel bad for me or think they have to do something to help their "lonely" friend.  "Yoichi-san, a fellow teacher, has been very kind to me and is a good source of teaching wisdom.  And Hakurou-sensei has been helpful in furthering my training."

"You need a love interest," Kouran says.

"You sound like Takee," I grip furrowing my eyebrows and slightly grimacing. 

"Was she trying to set you up again?" Hikou asks sounding a bit miffed.

I wave my hand in the air indicating it was not important.

"She only inquired at your wedding."

I smile reassuringly at them.

"Oh, Houjun," Kouran says plopping beside me on the couch.  "You deserve someone to love and who loves you in return," she says leaning her head on my shoulder.  

_Genrou…_

Images of the flaming haired youth assault me.  I feel shaky under their onslaught and lower my head.

Kouran shifts beside me and looks into my face I am trying to hide.  She lets out a small gasp.

"There is someone!" she says astounded.

I blush as I try to assure them there is no one.

"You are at least interested in someone," Hikou says leaning forward in his chair.

I find I am frozen in place as I try to find the words to intelligently and believably refute their assertions. 

"Is it the one you have been waiting for?  Tell us about her," Kouran pleads with happiness in her eyes.

"It's a him," Hikou says.

I look up at him in shock.  He smirks knowing he is right.

My friends prod me with several more questions before I open up and tell them of Genrou and our odd connection.  I can tell Kouran thinks the whole thing is romantic.

"He is no longer your student, ne?" Hikou knowingly asks.

"Hai, unless he signed up for one of my other classes" I hesitantly respond.

"I think you should pursue it," he says.

"Waaa?" I say shocked.

"That you should," Kouran adds her two cense.  "You can show up at his door and sweep him off his feet.  Wow him with your suave personality."

"Me suave?" I question with mirth in my voice and raise my eyebrows in doubt.  "Who do you think you are talking about?"

She giggles.

"True you are not the most suave man out there, but you are very sweet and caring and fun to be with.  You can make a person feel like he or she is special with the way you take interest in them.  That counts for a lot," she insists resting a hand on my shoulder.       

"Anyway, I never said I was interested in him romantically," I insist.

"You didn't have to," Kouran says leaning closer to me.  "We see it in how you talk about him."  She giggles as she touches the tip of my nose with her index finger.

I flush at the teasing.  

"It is just so cute," she continues, rocks back, and clasps her hands together.  "You will have to bring him for a visit so we can meet him."

I want to sink into the couch and disappear.  Hikou is no help as he chuckles at my discomfort. 

"We are only trying to point out what you are too stubborn to realize," Hikou says merrily. 

I drop my face into my hand.  I shake my head thinking, **"And these are my friends."**

"Can we just drop the subject?" I ask.

~=88=~   ~=88=~  ~=88=~

The new semester starts.  My class load is very much the same as last semester.  To add a bit of variety, one of the general history classes is a night class.  It makes for an interesting schedule.

I take my place at the front of the classroom and pull out what I need for class when my eyes wander.

_Stop it!_

I drop my eyes to the notes before me feeling ashamed.  I once more had been scanning the hallways looking for a sign of red hair.  The desire to have him in class just to watch him is pulsing feverishly in the back of my mind.  I have not seen nor felt his presence since his final and that leaves a hollowness in my life.  

Maybe I should understand what is going on, and maybe my friends are right.  But, I do not what to acknowledge the truth for various reasons.  Main one being, it would jeopardize my job to date a student.  I grudgingly admit that is where my interest would lead me if given the chance.  How can I risk something so large for a boy I barely know?  On the other hand, I have never felt anything like this for anyone ever, and it is frightening. 

_"But he is not your student anymore, no da,"_ chibi points out.

It seams to be a recurring theme in my life that pokes at the small feeble shield I use as an excuse.  

_It would still be suspicious.  The entire department is still jumpy at the slightest hint of improper fraternization._

_"Not as much as they were no da."_

_True.  But, is it worth the risk?_

_"Look into your heart no da."_

I can not help but roll my eyes at that bit of advice.

_Even if I think it might be worth the risk, would he be interested?_

_"Da!"__ Chibi says amused and slightly disbelieving that I would think he would not._

I can feel his secretive smirk.

_"Ya don't know till ya try,"_ he says sounding very much like Genrou, _"no da,"_ till the end.

I get a hold of myself and casually scan the class.  I smile as I see Doukun take a seat.  He nods back and pulls out his books.

~=88=~

I wander campus killing time between grabbing dinner and my evening class.  My thoughts rotate around their normal star – Genrou.  

_"Seek him out, no da.  You know you want to, na no da."_

The suggestion is highly tempting.  Oh, so very tempting.  But, confusion and doubt about the whole situation holds me back.  I do not like going into situations I do not understand.  

A group of students emerge from the cafeteria.  My eyes drift to them and the irritated ki.  Genrou stomps out after flinging the glass door open.  He is not pleased about something.  His navy haired friend is only a few steps behind him and hurrying to keep up.  Just behind him is Genrou's sister.  She is saying something I cannot hear across the expanse that separates us.  She seems amused with herself as they cross the parking lot.  She manages to catch his sleeve and call him to a halt.    Whatever she says causes Genrou's ki to lash about.

"Just stop y'r fucking meddling in my life!" he yells and pulls his sleeve from her grasp before storming away into one of the dormitories.  

I continue to stare at the building that swallowed him from my sight, but it cannot hide his ki from me.  I track it to the second floor.  My eyes skim across each window as he passes by each one.  He finally stops and moments later a light is turned on in the room I am watching.  I see his friend sit down by the window.  Not long after Genrou appears highly animated as he talks.  He seems to be pacing since he passes in and out of my sight.  He finally collapses in a chair in a brooding manner.  I watch the scene a few minutes more.  I take a couple steps towards the building before reminding myself of the class I must teach soon. 

I force myself to turn and finish my trek to my office.  I enter the building and take the elevator to the third floor.  As I walk down the hallway to my office, Orika-san enters the hall pulling her door shut behind her.  Her keys rattle as she locks the door.  She pulls the keys out of the lock and turns to see me approaching. 

"Kid," she greets.  "You appear to be handling the beginning of this semester better than the last one," she says taking in my appearance.   

I stop before her.

"It is more familiar and not as overwhelming this time," I answer.

Her responding chuckles are course and gravely from her smoking.

"We might make a seasoned teacher out of you yet," she says with a lopsided smile and a wink.  

I cannot help but smile and laugh in return.

"And toward that goal, you have a night class this semester don't you?" she asks.

 "Hai, Orika-san.  It starts in…," I glance at my watch, "thirty minutes."

"Well, that is enough time for you to see Fumiko.  He was looking for you earlier," she says.

"I will see what he wants before he leaves," I say before bowing to her.  "Goodnight, Orika-san."

"Night, kid," she says as she pulls a package of cigarettes from her coat pocket.  She shakes a white stick into her other hand.  "See you tomorrow," she closes as she puts it in her mouth and walks away.

I walk the opposite way.  The smell of smoke drifting down the hallway tells me she has lit her cigarette.  I enter the department office.  The secretaries have already gone home for the night, but the light in my boss' office tells me he is still in.  I walk past the empty reception desks and to Fumiko's door.  I rap on its frame causing him to look up.

"Ri!" he says sounding a bit surprised.

"Orika-san said you wanted to speak with me," I say and enter at his beckoning.

"That I do," he says nodding.  "You will be happy to know you will have two student assistants this semester to help with the grading for you general history classes."

I am slightly shocked at the news but take it in stride.  I had only one last semester, and he was a great help in conquering the mountains of paperwork.  Two would be even better.  I smile at the news.

"Who are they?" I ask curious.

"One of them is Ohkawa Amiri."

I do not recognize the name.

"Have I met her?" I ask.

"Probably not," Fumiko answers.  "The other one you have – Ou Doukun.  I believe you have him in class."

"Hai," I answer.  "Very intelligent young man," I comment. 

"That he is," Fumiko says.  "Full of promise.  Anyway, they will be contacting you about it."

I nod before Fumiko dismisses me.

My steps to my office seem a bit lighter with the news of this serendipitous arraignment.  

In the short time I have known Doukun, he has impressed me with his intelligence and charmed me with his naivety.  He seems to bring out my instinct to encourage and protect – much along the lines of an older brother.  I cannot think of a better circumstance to get to know him and look forward to it.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author and Review Comments:

* Quote from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland first line of chapter 2.

One of my favorite quotes from the book next to the conversation between Alice and the Cheshire-Cat in chapter 6…

_"Oh, you can't help that," said the Cat: "we're all mad here.  I'm mad.  You're mad."   _

_"How do you know I'm mad?" said __Alice__._

_"You must be," said the Cat, "or you wouldn't have come here."_

Hee hee ho ho hee hee – Ok. The men with the nice white jacket with really long sleeves will be coming soon to take me away.  ^_^

On a more serious note….  Thank you, thank you, thank you for the thirteen reviews on the previous chapter.  glomp I love you people!

**ShinigamiGod**** of Death: The answer to your list of questions:**

1.OK DO TASUKI AND CHICHIRI WELL GET TO GETHER AFTER CHICHIRI REMEMBERS? 

No clear-cut answer. (sounds sort of like a magic 8 ball answer ne. ^_^)

2.HOW DOSE CHIRIKO REACT TO THE ADVANCE THAT TASUKI CHOSES TO CONFRONT HIM IN?(now hope that makes sense) 

Tasuki will not be the first one to find Chiriko.

3. HOW DO THEY FIND HOTOHORI? 

Through a friend.

4.DOSE MITTSUKAKE REMEMBER BY HIMSELF OR DOSE TASUKI GO TO THE HOSPITAL TO REMIND HIM OR DOSE TASUKI GET IN TRUBLE AGAIN AND HAS TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL? 

There is a stimulus in Mitsukake remembering, but it does not involve Tasuki being injured again.

5.DOSE TASUKIS SISTER HAVE A CRUSH ON CHICHIR? 

Naturally! 6_6 Wouldn't you? … *wisper* She also idolizes Nuriko – but that is farther along in the story.

6.DOSE TASUKI GET HELP FROM CHICHIRI IN FINDING MIAKA AND TAMAHOME/TAKA? 

More the other way around.

7.IS NURIKO EVEN IN JAPAN AT ALL? 

Yes, he is.

8.DO THE PRAYOR BEADS HELP BRING CHICHIRIS MEMORY OF A BEING A SUZAKU WARRIOR A BIT OR THE WHOLE THING? 

A bit - sort of. You'll see next chapter. ^_~

9.WHAT HAPPENS TO KOJI WILL HE REMEMBER THE PAST ABOUT HIM BEING A BANDIT?

I do not have it planed for him to remember. I will take it under consideration.

10.AND WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY NURIKO BEING ADOPTED BY TASUKI AND CHICHRI?(that threw me out of the loop) 

In their second life together… they are reborn as Taek-soon & Jen-Yue in the land of Koran. Tasuki is a blacksmith. Chichiri shows up one day injured and one of the few survivors of his village. Tasuki's sister tends to Chichiri till he is better. At the insistence of his only sister, Tasuki takes Chichiri on as an apprentice. They fall in love. Later on they adopt an orphan girl who is Nuriko reincarnated. How he knows it is Nuriko and not his sister – I don't know. (Hmm… Their meeting and falling in love might be a good story to turn into a full-blown fic.) 

Their third life together… they are born in Ireland. Tasuki is part of the clan Hotohori rules, and Chichiri is a druid. They meet when Tasuki is fleeing from a rival clan. Chichiri helps him return home and their relationship starts. Unfortunately, this time they are the ones to meet with the tragic end, ;_; and die together on the battlefield.

Their fourth life together… is this story obviously.

Does that clear things up? The story will include more of their past lives' history much later. 

**Riina****: Thanks, I try.  As for the next to awake, you will have to wait a few more chapters and see…  ^_~**

**Moonraven****: I aim to please.  ^_^ I tried to be creative in giving them other lives.  **

**Rath****: I am only up to volume nine in DK.  Ten and eleven will be Christmas gifts.  ^_^**

**Kitsuna****-Ri: Making the prayer beads is a task that would try Tasuki's patience, but it is all for his love.  ^_~  **

Chiri getting his memory back is a long time coming, but don't let it get you down because it only makes the interaction between the two that much more fun.  

Sometimes it can be hard to update or be in the right mood to write a story.  I have one in another fandom that I just cannot get motivated to finish. 

**Xellas****: Glad you are still with us.  ^_^ **

As you know from reading this chapter, we are at the end of the semester and starting the new one.  If you are interested, the approximate breakdown of the first semester is: around week 2 – Genrou's story idea is due; week 3 – Genrou writing the poem; week 5 – Genrou hands in his sister's story; week 6 – they meet at the dojo; week 10 – their sparing session; week – 12 Genrou's accident; week 15/16 – making and giving of prayer beads; week 16/17 finals. 

If fanfic writing were only a paying job… Sigh   I guess, I will have to write something original if I want paid for it.

No problem with the rant.  You have a valid point.  No matter how much we are enthralled with a story and want the writer to post more so we can finish reading it, the writer has other obligations and demands on his/her time.  

**Keimei****: Skipping a few chapters is all right.  I can't hold it against you because I am just as guilty.  It is just nice to hear from the readers every so often.    **

I have covered a lot of time (see my response to Xellas for a rough timeline), and yes, it is to move the story along. 

Chichiri is not fully back till almost the end of the story.

Oh… we will get to see all of the Suzaku seishi!  They will be introduced in the coming chapters.

I think the possibility of other lives prior to their current one is often overlooked.  I think it will affect Kouji, plus make for at lead one comical (hopefully) exchange between Tasuki and Nuriko.

**Kouryou**** Sanomi: I am attributing Genrou's acceptance of his memories to being in a coma.  He struggled with all that as he drifted in and out of consciousness.  Plus on some level he was aware of his life as Tasuki.  Maybe that is not the best explanation, and now that you pointed it out, I see I could have delved into that a bit more.  I guess I was more focused on getting them together.  ^_^  I have had one over person point that out as well.  I might go back and rework that chapter during my week off at Christmas if I get a chance.**

**Akirasamoji****: Hotohori is somewhat important.**

You are the second person to ask if Kouji would get his memory back so I am considering it.  I don't know if I can work it into what I already have planned, but we will see. ^_^

Dragon Knights is great!  It is cute and comical with a darkening plot.  No, I did not know there were image songs for the three adorable Dragon Knights.  glomps all three of them

**The Shadow Scribe:** "Joys" of College Life – been there, done that, just tried to picture it from the teacher's POV.  ^_^  

**Sansele****: Glad you found the story and liked it.  You are the second person to mention Tasuki not freaking out.  See my response to Kouryou Sanomi if you have not already.**

**Amkika****-san: Thanks.  I do try to make it different from other storied and still stay mostly within the confines of the original FY story premise.  Good luck on overcoming your writer's block.    **


	7. Chapter 6 – New Semester Surprises

**New Life Old Bonds**

By Babbling Brook42

**Rating:** R – for language

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue 

Japanese words uses:

Hai – Yes

Iie – No

Kawaii – cute

Thanks to Moonlady for beta-reading for me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 6 – New Semester Surprises (Tasuki's POV)**

I glance around the classroom to see if there is anyone I know.  There are a few I recognize from last semester's business class. 

_Sweet Suzaku, it's Tamahome!  Tamahome is my teacher._

I force myself not to show a reaction but chuckle internally.  The fun I can have with him.  His eyes sweep over the class.  They glance over me but swiftly return.  I give him a blasé look and fight to keep from howling with laughter at his shocked face.   To his credit, he recovers quickly and starts class.  He called the names on his list.  He gets to mine.  I give him one of my daring grins as I acknowledged the call.  

Through the lecture, I cold not believe my luck.  I have been trying to figure out how to find Miaka and if she had been in the book yet.  Now the key to my answers stands before me.  They obviously had returned from their final visit because he was older than when I last saw him.

_How long do I keep Tamahome in the dark?  Maybe a week or two.  Not too long, 'cause it will be great to talk to someone else about the past._

He watches me as I exit.  As soon as I get outside, I start laughing my head off.  His look was priceless.  I should receive one like it when I do tell him I remember.  I rub my hands together at my plan and let out an evil chuckle.  I always did love messing with him.

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~

The right moment finally shows itself.  I read over the quiz and my answers one more time while I wait for everyone else to turn theirs in and exit.  I know he watches me even though he tries to not be obvious about it.

I stand and approach his desk.  I place my paper on top of the others.

"Rekka Shinen," I whisper.

His head whips up.  Wide eyes lock onto me searching me for hidden knowledge.  I almost loose it then.

_Keep a straight face.  Don't laugh.  Only a few more moments._

"What did you say?" he asks.

I keep a straight face.

"I didn't say anything."

He doesn't seem to believe me as he continues to scrutinize me.  I give.

"What's a matter Obake-chan, see a ghost?" I grin showing both fangs.

 "Tasuki!  You remember?" he tentatively asks.  Hope clear in his eyes.

"Hai," I manage before folding over laughing.  "Ya should 'ave seen y'r face.  Priceless!" I manage to gasp between laughs.  They slow, and I wipe the moisture from the corner of my eye.

I am soon enveloped in a warm long lost friend embrace.

"If I was not so happy to see you, I would be kicking your butt right now for that stunt," he says as he thumps my back in welcome.  He releases me and leans back on his desk.  "I knew it was you that first day.  Miaka's going to be thrilled," he says.  "I told her you were in my class and had to physically restrain her from seeking you out."

I chuckle.

"How is Miaka?"

"She is doing well.  Why don't you come over tonight for dinner or something?  We can surprise her." he says.

I check my mental calendar.

"I'm free.  When and where?"

Tamahome jots down an address, as well as, their home number on a paper.  I stuff it into my book bag and note the time.

"Shit, I'll be late for my next class.  See ya tonight," I wave to Tamahome as I sprint out the door.

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~

I arrive at their apartment at the agreed upon time.  Tamahome opens the door.  I enter and hear Miaka's voice call from the other room.

"Taka, is that your student?"

"Hai," he says as I follow him into the living area.  He motions for me to stand behind him and winks before addressing his wife.

I catch a glimpse of her setting the table.

"Miaka, meet our guest."  She looks up, and he steps aside.  "Kou Genrou."

She drops the napkin she was folding and gasps.  She starts to utter Tasuki but catches herself.  Her eyes dart from me to Tamahome for a clue how to act.  I could not leave her in turmoil for long.  Three large steps and I sweep her up in a hug and swing her around.

"Miaka, it's so damn good to see ya again," I tell her.

"Tasuki, Tasuki," she squeals in my ear.  I stop twirling her and set her feet back on the ground.  She buries her face into my shoulder.  "You remember… you remember," she mutters.  I can feel her tears soaking through my shirt.

"Don't cry," I whisper.  "I hate it when ya cry."

She pulls back.  Joy and happiness enfold me through her tears.

"I'm just so happy to see you," she says.  "How are you?  What's your life like?  How'd you die?  Do you know where any of the others are?"

"Miaka," Tamahome calls smiling from his post at the doorway, "Don't steamroller him with questions.  We have the evening to sort it all out."

She turns to acknowledge his suggestion and that is when I notice something I missed earlier.

"Miaka, you're pregnant," I ask/state in shock.

 She looks back at me slightly blushing.

"Hai, I'm due in less than three months," she beams. 

Tamahome wrapped his arms around her lovingly just as happy about the fact as she is.

"Congratulations, that's great," I say.  I know I am beaming as much as the parents at the news.

We sit down to eat.  They start with telling me what has happened in their lives since I last saw them because it would be a shorter tale than my own.  After dinner, we sit around their small living room and I begin my story.

"Once more I have been born as Kou Shun'u," I start.  "I changed my name as a kid.  I never did like that shitty name.  Still have five fucking older sisters that drive me damn nuts."

Miaka giggles.

"What?" I demand.

"Your colouful vocabulary has not changed," she points out merrily. 

"Hell no," I agree.  

I tell them of growing up, Kouji, running track, and my hopes with receiving the scholarship.  I rant about my sister.  Then I finally tell them about getting my memory back, Chichiri, and my search for the others.

"So you knew that first day," Tamahome demands.

"Hai," I grin.  

He looks ready to attack me, but Miaka stops him with a hand on his shoulder.

"He didn't make us wait too long," she points out.  "Only two weeks."

Tamahome calms.

"So Chichiri's a teacher too.  Does he remember?" she asks.

"Suzaku, no, but I wish he would fucking hurry up and remember," I bemoan.

They are both slightly shocked by the passion behind the demand.  I let out a large sigh and start on the condensed version of our past life together.  

"After you left, Chichiri and I became lovers," I tell them.

"Ohh," Miaka squeals in delight.  "You two make such a kawaii couple!"

Before I know it, she is glomping me and giggling in my ear.  I give her an appreciative squeeze before pushing her away.  

"We had a good life together before he died."  The sorrow of loosing him is evident in my statement. 

"How did he die?" Miaka hesitantly asks.

"Something like damn pneumonia when he was sixty four," I answer.  "We had a long life together, which is fucking better than some people, but it still hurt like hell when he left."  I could feel the tears collecting anxious to fall. 

"When did you die?" she gently prods.

"Five shitty years later.  I promised him I would live till I died of fucking natural causes.  I guess a damn broken heart is a natural cause."  

With that the dam cracked letting rivulets of water run over the surface of my face.

"Oh, Tasuki," Miaka whispers gathering me into her arms.

At her touch I cry into her shoulder mourning once more for my lost love.  She rubs my back and coos softly in my ear.  I don't know how long I sobbed, but I feel better when I pull away.  Tamahome, obviously uncomfortable with the emotional display, hands me a tissue.  I dry my eyes and blow my nose pulling myself back together.

Miaka pushes back my fiery bangs in a mothering way and places a kiss on my forehead.

"It will work out," she promises.

I sniffle in response.

"What you need to do is ask him out," Miaka happily announces.  "Make him fall in love with you all over again."

"Since I remember, I want him to remember too," I protest.  _It would make it a whole lot easier.  _"I don't know how to approach him this time around especially with him being a teacher."

Miaka jumps up and hovers before Tamahome.

"Taka, Taka, Taka, could you invite Chichiri over for dinner.  I promise to not give anything away.  We could have Tasuki over too, only I would have to remember to call him Genrou, and they could get to know each other.  It would be great!  Please, Taaakkkkaaa!"

He kisses her to halt her barrage.

"I will see what I can do," he says obviously not able to tell his love no.  "But he works in a different department so it might take a bit."

"Thank you!  Thank you!  Thank you!" she bubbles hanging from his neck.  "We're going to hook up Tasuki and Chichiri," she sing-songs letting go of Tamahome.

"I think you hung out with gay-boy too fucking much," I tell her.

She grins bigger at me.

"Have you found him?" she suddenly asks.

"Iie, not yet," I answer.  

Miaka looks disappointed.  I hate that.

"I am sure I will find him sooner or later," I tell her to cheer her up.  "Since Chichiri, myself, and Mitsukake have our original names, I have slowly been making searches for both Nuriko and Hotohori's given names."

"Where's Chiriko?" she asks.

"I found his name in the school directory, but I have not actually seen him to verify he is our Chiriko."

From there talk turns to more mundane topics before we call it a night.

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~

A knock at my door interrupts my studying.  I toss my pen onto my book.  I stand grumbling as my body protests sitting hunched over my books for too long.  There is another knock before I wrench the door open.

"You are in," says Miaka standing in my doorway with a large grin on her face.  "I was hoping you would be."  She is suddenly hugging me.

I glance up and down the hallway for any witnesses.  I step into my room pulling Miaka in with me and close the door.

"Is something wrong?" I ask being the most important on my list.

"No," she answers before letting me go.

I scowl at her.  She laughs.

"I wanted to assure myself you weren't a dream."

I can't keep the gentle smile from forming.  I bring one hand up near my head and extend the other slightly before me as I strike a pose with my head tilted upward.  

"I may be dream material, but I'm real," I say giving her a cheeky lopsided grin.

She giggles and hugs me once more before hopping around the room rejoicing that she now has two of her Seishi returned to her.  Her coat, she was carrying, falls to the floor.

"Did ya come all the way here just to see me?"

"I had lunch with Taka and decided it would be a good time to visit you."

"Glad ya did," I say sitting on my desk chair.

She starts taking inventory of my room as she settles down on my bed.  She sees my open books.

"Am I interrupting your studies?" 

"Yeah," I taunt, "but I need a break."

She grins strengthening my pledge to protect her happiness.

"You want to get some ice-cream?" she asks.

"Y'r fucking nuts!  It's freezing out," I say gesturing out the window at the winter landscape.  "And, didn't ya just have lunch?"

"Well, I am eating for two now," she says patting her slightly bulging belly.

"All right," I cave easily, "but how about something warmer."

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~

We walk and talk on our way to the coffee shop not far from my dorm.

Miaka's eyes grow large and drool gathers at the corner of her mouth as she scans the sugary sweets.  She orders a relatively small amount of goodies for her, and I order a hot chocolate.  She swiftly inhales the treats.  I watch her over the edge of my mug I am sipping from.

She may still be acting like she is a teenager, but I see glimpses of the strong mature woman she is as we talk.  When I was writing my "story," I realized why Miaka was not consumed by Suzaku while Yui was – something I had never pondered till then.  It was because of all the hardships we went through – from her travels to gathering her warriors to the insurmountable obstacles and loss always in our path.  Each step gave her courage, resolve, strength and purpose to fight.  That is why she was not consumed.  Yui on the other hand had it all handed to her.  She did not have to gather her warriors, Nukoga did it for her.  She was coddled and kept from harm never once struggling to achieve her goal.  She was not allowed to grow the way Miaka had.  But that is the past.  The end result is that we helped develop character and drive that helps Miaka here.  

It is good to be with her again.

I turn from tossing out our trash and find her missing.

"Miaka?" I say while glancing around for any sign of her.

Her small waving hand catches my eye, and I stalk in her direction.

"You fucking scared me," I growl.

She ignores me and pulls me into the bookstore that is adjoined to the coffee shop.  After she purchases two mangas, we return to my dorm.

"Do you have anyplace you have to be soon?" she asks.

"Not till after dinner," I answer.

"Tasuki, may I hang out with you till Taka gets done teaching?  It can get lonely at home alone," she says.  Her fingers play with the end of her scarf.

I hem and haw about it, but there is no way I can refuse her.

She calls Tamahome and arranges for him to meet her at my dorm after his last class.  She insists I finish my homework because she doesn't want to be the cause of me receiving poor grades.  She assures me she will be content reading her manga.

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~

Kouji returns from his class to find me working on schoolwork and Miaka stretched out on my bed reading.

"Who…?" he sputters pointing to Miaka.

Miaka puts down her book.

"Kouji, it's good to meet you.  Ta…a…Genrou has told me much about you," she says sitting up.

Kouji looks at me then back at Miaka.  His mind obviously struggling at the fact there is a girl in our room – in my bed – and I am allowing it.

"That's Miaka, an old friend," I supply.

I do not know how I will explain that to my best friend.  He knows all my friends.

"Oh," he says before Miaka buries him with questions.

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~

Miaka becomes a regular visitor to my dorm.  It is to the point that Tamahome will call and see if she is here before he heads home.  We take walks, go out and do things, but often just hang out in my room.  I work on homework while she occupies herself with other things or falls asleep.  I figure she needs the sleep to support her growing child.

"What's this?" Miaka asks poking through last semester's books on her second visit.

I glance over to see what she holds.

"That's the story I had to write for my writing class last semester," I answer ready to take it from her.

She turns as I grab for it and flips through the red report binder.

"_Tasuki, Legendary Warrior.  It's your story," she gasps as I manage to tug it from her grasp._

"Yeah, so…," I reply sharply.  "I started writing it before I got my memories back."

"May I read it?" she coyly asks.

Her face borders between anticipation and hesitation.  She waits hopefully for my answer.  _Hell, I can't tell her no._

"Knock yourself out," I gruffly answer handing the binder back to her.

She lets out an ear-piercing squeal of delight and hangs from my neck.

"Thank you, Tasuki."

"It's hard to tell you no, you know it?"

She kisses my cheek before snuggling into the blankets on my bed.  She swiftly opens my manuscript.  With it propped open on her lap, she is lost in the Universe of the Four Gods once more.  I watch her lips mouth the words as she reads.  Nothing short of food will pull her from the trance she is in.  I turn back to the business assignment Tamahome gave us yesterday.

Hours later, Kouji enters surprised to find Miaka once more entrenched in my bed.  He drops his bag on his bed before leaning over to see what she is reading.

"I think Kouji is the best supporting character in the whole story," he says startling Miaka from her absorbed state.

"Kouji," she shakily smiles.  "I didn't hear you come in."

"Ya must know each other really well for Genrou ta let ya read that," Kouji says pointing at the text.  "He won't let many others read it, especially his sister."

"Have you read it?" she asks.

"Sure did.  I was his proofreader," Kouji grins proudly jabbing his thumb at his chest.  "I still think that I deserved more screen time," he pouts shooting me a glare.

"You came to help in the big battle," I point out.

He gives grudgingly.

"But the rest of the story centers on ye'r blue haired obsession," he digs.  "Ya know," he motions to me with his thumb, "that monk is based on Genrou's crush."  He laughs at telling my "secret."  "Our history teacher from last semester."

Miaka giggles at Kouji's running mouth.

"Has it really bad for the guy too," he continues waiting for me to pound him for the disclosure.

Miaka smirks.  "I know," she says.

"Ya know?" he gasps in shock and sputters.

Miaka nods.

Kouji looks between us not understanding why I would let this unknown girl into my very privet life.  He scrutinizes Miaka.  He slaps his knee as he takes in the story in her lap.

"I got'et.  Ye're the Miko," he says leaning back on his bed. 

She nods with a large smirk.

"Knew I recognized y'r name from somewhere."

Kouji relaxes with the new knowledge.  He now has proof that I knew Miaka before the other day even if he does not know when I met her.  Our obvious closeness is now acceptable.

"Says a lot that y'r the only well portrayed female in his story."

"That's Genrou for you," Miaka says.

 ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~

A few weeks later, Miaka has me skating around the local outdoor rink on a Saturday afternoon.  The outing was going to be the three of us, but Tamahome's department chair called an emergency meeting.  So, Miaka and I went to the movie together and plan to meet Tamahome for dinner at their place.  After the movie, Miaka spotted the rink and pulled me to it.  After much assuring and pleading on her part, I reluctantly let her skate pregnant knowing Tamahome would beat me into an inch of my life if I let anything happen to his precious wife.  

We circle the rink once more.  I am always close beside her to catch her if she falls.  She laughs with joy as we skate.

"I think we should go," I say.  

She gives me the most innocent pleading look asking to go around once more.

"Tamahome will be expecting us home soon," I point out.

She concedes at that news and allows me to guide her out of the rink.  We exchange our skates for our shoes.

"I'm hungry," she says.

No great shock there.

"I'm going to get a snack."  She stands with her statement and motions to the small canteen by the rink.

I nod.  I return the rented skates while watching her make her purchase.  I finish and she is walking back towards me with a hotdog in each hand.

A group of boys passes between us obscuring her from my site momentarily.  Miaka walks past them.  The last boy in the group, lagging behind the others, turns and steps up behind her.  I instantly know he means trouble.  Fury smolders in me that he dare touch my Miko, my Miaka.  _If he puts one finger on her, he is so fucking dead._

 I feel my symbol flare and my aura rise to an almost visible level.  As swift as I ever was in my previous life, I move between Miaka and her attacker.  He seems shocked at my sudden interference.

"What do ya think y'r doing?" I ask not hiding my displeasure and baring my fangs.

Miaka turns.

"Tasuki, what..." she asks as she moves beside me.

The little fucking bastard moves to snatch her purse, but he is not fast enough.  I catch his wrist in a steal grip.  My anger swells with new fuel. 

"Miaka stay behind me!" I growl.

Her eyes are wide, and she bites her lip as my command sinks in.  She slips behind my bigger frame.

 "Get the hell out of here ya piece of shit," I tell the boy.  

I tug at his wrist to get his attention and scowl at him being sure he understands.

"And ya are sure as hell never to touch her," I venomously spit out.

I shove him away.  He stumbles backwards and falls on his ass.  He looks at me with hate and scorn.  I could fucking care less what he thought.

During my "friendly" talk with the boy, his friends turned back.

Miaka gasps and clings to the back of my coat as they approach closing us in.  I reach for my tessen to make a quick end of this, and cuss when my hand meets empty air.  

They circle us like wolves.  Some flash weapons in an effort to intimidate me.  I watch weighing their skill.  Like any pack of wolves, they go for the weakest victim.  I intercept the attack directed at Miaka and counter with a kick to his chest.  I barely turn in time to stop another.  

I search for an opening to carry Miaka out through, even though I prefer to pound their sorry asses into the ground.  I would too if I did not have to worry about Miaka, but she comes first.

They close in.  I am ready to fight tooth and nail to protect her.

Suddenly there is a tactile shift in power.  I turn at the sound of combat beside me.  The wolves fall to allow a welcome sight to enter.

Chichiri flanks Miaka's other side.

"Need a hand?" he asks.

"Chichiri," Miaka gasps happily.

"I won't refuse," I grin.

He nods with a solemn expression.  His hand settles before him with his thumb linked around the prayer beads I gave him.  His lips move in a silent incantation.

I pull my eyes away as I deflect another series of attacks and wonder if he has remembered.

A red pulse of light swiftly passes me caressing me with warmth.  As it contacts my opponents, they fall back unconscious.  I look around, they have all fallen.

"Just like old times," I murmur and grin.

I turn to thank Chichiri and find Miaka clutching him tightly.  He looks shocked at her sudden attachment to him.  He politely asks her to release him.  Obviously he does not remember the past yet.  If he had he would be returning her hug with as much enthusiasm.

"Miaka-chan, Miaka," I gently say pulling at her shoulders.  "Let go of Ri-san," I add emphasizing his name.

It sinks in.  She lets go apologizing.

"It's quite alright," he says tenderly smiling down at her.

"Thanks for your aid, Ri-san," I say and bow.

He shifts expectantly.  

"You and your lady friend were in need of aid, so I came," he says.

"Good thing you happened to be near by," Miaka cheerfully says.  She suddenly clasps Houjun's hand between hers.  "Please come have dinner with us as a thank you for your help."

"I would not want to intrude," he says looking between us.

"You would not be intruding," she insists.  "Right, Tas…" 

I clear my throat in warning.

"Genrou," she amends.

"Right," I add my assurance.

Houjun still looks doubtful of joining us, and I so desperately want him to.

"Do you have other plans," Miaka asks eyes filling with tears.

"No, I don't," he answers.

"Please join us," she begs tugging at his arm.

I can see his resolve wavering under Miaka's endearing assault.  He will not be able to refuse his Miko, and I grin.          

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's notes and review responses:

I sit here typing my responses and watch the snow flutter by in medium size fluffy flakes.  I can still see tufts of grass poking through the white covering here and there.  Snow is so beautiful.  

This chapter is my holiday gift to you and "… may your days be merry and bright and may all your Christmas' be white."

Merry Christmas – Happy Holidays!

Babbling Brook 

As always, thank you for your reviews.

**Rath****: We have a ways to go before Chiri gets his memory back.**

As for DK – I have now read 10 & 11 … Oh my…  O_O things are crumbling around them.

**Moonlady****: I was hoping Chibi's advice would sound like Chichiri.**

**Riina****: chuckle Very cute scenario you put in you review.  ^_^  I have no plans for the Seiryuu seishi in this story.  **

**Ambika****-san: Thank you.  Hikou has really good instincts, plus knowing Houjun for so long and being close friends, that is why he knew it was a "him."  Glad you like the chibi-voice.  I just hope he does not make Houjun sound like he is insane.**

**Chibi-Kaz:** I considered writing stories for their second and third lives.  Honestly, I am more taken with writing their second life over their third and would probably never get around to writing their third.  So, if you want to take the idea and run with it, be my guest.  I do have a bit more planned out than what was in my review response.

Before you do start on it… I have not studied much on medieval Ireland and have not gotten around to researching it yet.  Would you critique the slightly more fleshed out story line of their third life that I created?

**Akirasamoki****: Chibi and Ri-san have their interesting moments.  ^_^  hee, hee, hee I hoped the readers would realize that the clanging was the Shakujou.  Kouji will get his memory back later, but I have not figured out how just yet.  And, yes the others will show up.**

**Kouryou**** Samomi: Another good quote from Lewis Carroll.  I am partial to the "Jabberwocky" and its mimsy borogoves  ^_~**

Hugs Tasuki   He is just so adorable – so much like a little school boy.    

**Arsronus**** Liadon: I am glad you like it and grew used to my writing style.  I was trying something different with this story and found I like writing from first person point of view.  It allows me to get inside their heads.**


	8. Chapter 7 – Where an Encounter in the Pa...

**New Life Old Bonds**

By Babbling Brook42

**Rating:** R – for language

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue 

Japanese words uses:

Arigato

Hai – Yes

Kuso – Swear word similar to "shit" or "bloody hell"

Sayonara – Good-bye

Thanks to Moonlady for beta-reading for me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 7 – Where an Encounter in the Park Leads (Houjun's POV)

It's Saturday, and I find myself walking aimlessly through downtown and the park.  The temperature is moderate making for a good day to wander.  I enjoy wandering.  It gives me time to think and appreciate my surroundings.  

I enter the park like I have a hundred times since I moved here and am instantly alert to his presence.  Genrou is here.  My mutinous feet move me in his direction.  I stop outside the ice rink.  I locate him immediately between his ki and his red hair.  He is gliding across the ice with someone he obviously cares about.  

There is a twinge in my chest that I attribute to my lunch.

I watch them loop around the rink.  The woman is clearly enjoying herself.  I cannot help but share in the joy she radiates.  Genrou says something to her and is not pleased with her response.  More words are exchanged and they exit.  I know I should leave, but I continue to watch them.  She gets something to eat while Genrou returns the skates.

As she returns to Genrou, a group of boys pass her.  I watch taking in all as it moves slowly frame by frame.  The boy obviously intends the girl harm.  Genrou seems to notice this.  Instantly he radiates large amounts of power.  More than I have ever sensed from him before.  This time I can see the symbol glow through his clothing.  In an instant he is between the girl and the boy.

I move closer drawn to the scene. 

Genrou stops the boy's second assault with lightning quick moves and tosses him away.

The boy's "friends" doubled back and have the two surrounded.  I know Genrou is an excellent fighter, but the odds do not look good in his favor especially if he wants to protect the girl, which is obviously his goal from his stance.

The girl stands behind him.  Fear creases her face momentarily and is replaced with faith in her protector.  They go for her first and my symbol and body pulsates with power.  I must help them in whatever manner I can.  

 Genrou blocks the attack and the next.  He cannot deter them all if attacked at once, but I can.  Now is the time to use those unique skills I have remembered.  I fight my way to Genrou and the girl.   

"Need a hand?" I ask.

"Chichiri," the girl gasps happily.

"I won't refuse," he grins warming my cold soul.

I nod.  I clear my mind.  I set my hand before me with thumb linked around the prayer beads that "showed up" on my office door.  I whisper the words for the barrier I seek.  As I utter the last word, a red light pulsed out from me.  The attackers fall back unconscious.  I breathe happy that it worked.

"Just like old times," I hear Genrou murmur just as the girl latches on to me.

I blink down at her in shock.  She does not know me, yet she is clinging to me like a lost friend.  Something in me does not mind.  It is the same something that draws me to Genrou and Doukun. 

"Miss, would you please let go," I say.

 "Miaka-chan, Miaka," Genrou gently says pulling at her shoulders.  "Let go of Ri-san." 

She lets go apologizing.

"It's quite all right," I find myself saying and tenderly smiling down at her.

"Thanks for your aid, Ri-san," Genrou says giving me a bow.

I shift nervously expecting them to bombard me with questions of what I did.  Shockingly nether of them do and act like they see "magical" barriers knock out a bunch of bullies everyday.      

"You and your lady friend were in need of aid, so I came," I say hoping they will not ask many questions.

"Good thing you happened to be near by," Miaka cheerfully says.  She suddenly clasps my hand between hers.  It is warm and there is an indescribable jolt at her touch.  "Please come have dinner with us as a thank you for your help."

"I would not want to intrude," I say looking between the two.  There is nothing like a third wheel on a date.

"You would not be intruding," she insists.  "Right, Tas…" 

Genrou clears his throat.

"Genrou," she amends.

She wants to call him something else, maybe her personal pet name for him.  The idea amuses me. 

"Right," he assures.

It would be nice to spend time with Genrou.  Maybe I could learn a few more things about what connects us.  However, I still do not want to barge in on their plans.

"Do you have other plans," Miaka asks eyes filling with tears.

"No, I don't," I find myself answering before I can make up an excuse to get out of this.

"Please join us," she begs tugging at my arm.

Her eyes capture my soul and whisper to it how much she loves me and wants me back.  But she will wait till I am ready.  Now all she wants is for me to join her for dinner, and I cannot refuse.

My simple acceptance makes her glow with happiness.  I smile because of it.

Genrou smirks contently as he watches us.

After formal introductions are made, Miaka links an arm through each of our arms and leads us away from the circle of unconscious hoodlums.  She chatters pleasantly.  She tells me of the movie she and Genrou saw earlier followed by skating.  She then turns the conversation to me – what I teach, if I have any hobbies, family, significant other.

I answer some and sidestep others.  Before long we enter an apartment building.  She sheds her coat revealing her pregnancy.  I am surprised I did not notice earlier.  _Is he the father?_  She tosses it to Genrou.

"Why do I have to carry this?" Genrou demands.

"Because I'm pregnant and Ri-san is my guest," she shoots back stepping up the stairs.

"What am I a pack mule," Genrou demands.

"Maybe," she lilts.  "You can sure act like one at times."

"I think that better describes Tamahome," he responds.

My laughter interrupts the sibling like spat.

"I will carry it if you like," I offer.

"I'll do it," Genrou mutters disgruntled.

We reach her floor and her apartment.  She pulls the keys from her purse and unlocks her door.  I know there is someone else inside.  We enter. 

"Taka, we're back," she calls and dashes down the hallway.

A male voice greets her.

"And guess who we brought home," I hear her say.

"She makes me sound like a lost puppy," I mumble.

Genrou, who shut the door, is hanging up Miaka's coat and chuckles.

"To her you are or something close," he cryptically says.

He offers a hand to take my coat.  I slip it off and hand it to him.

As I slip off my shoes, I think I hear her say "Chichiri" again followed by a few hushed words between the unseen couple.

"Come on," Genrou says walking forward.  

I follow.  

A tall lean dark haired man looks up as we enter.  His eyes instantly lock on me in a very scrutinizing manner.    Unidentifiable emotions hide under his calm surface.  I bite the inside of my cheek when I see the symbol inscribed on his forehead.  I examine his red aura.  _He is one of us – whoever us is._  Unlike the other times when I have seen the markings, a build up of ki does not accompany this one.  Black lines mark out his ogre sign, but I am sure it is not physically there.  Any other person would not see it.   

Introductions are made.  That all too common Genrou induced inner tightness eases when I learn that Taka is Miaka's husband.  

Taka sets the last of the dishes on the table and tells us to sit.   Taka seems to have easily accepted me and treats me like an old friend as he motions for me to sit.

I sit beside Genrou.  Taka and Miaka sit across from us.

"Looks great, Taka" Genrou says rolling his sleeves back.

I can barely see markings on his arm peeking out from under his sleeve.  

Genrou helps himself to one of the dishes and offers it to me.  I nod extending a hand to accept the bowl, but he spoons a portion onto my plate.

"That enough?" he asks.  He leans a bit more toward me and loudly whispers, "Ya need to grab all ya want now before Miaka gets it."  His eyes dance to the woman.

My skin prickles at his nearness.  His flame like aura reaches out with light caresses.  Breathing becomes an afterthought.  I thought my reaction to him that first day was intense.  This is so much more.  Unexplained emotions swell and tumble through me.  What to do next evades me. 

"That is enough," I manage to murmur.  "Thanks." 

He grins at me.  It does nothing to lessen my confusing and blissful state.  He leans back and hands the bowl to Taka across from him.  At least I have presence of mind to examine his arm as it crosses the table.   

The shadowy black lines overlay the area where the red ones will blaze.  This is the first time I am close enough to decipher the mark.  "Wing."  It says wing.  -  Well, Wing and Ogre.

"How was the movie?" Taka asks filling his plate.

"It was good.  Afterwards we went skating," Miaka answers.  Half her attention is on the food before her.  "Then there were a ton of guys who attacked us."

Taka's eyes widen immediately as he looks down at his wife then glares at Genrou.

"Genrou was there and Ch... Ri-san showed up to help." 

She smiles up at me before throwing herself into her food.

Taka relaxes slightly but turns miffed eyes to Genrou for details.  

"What!" Genrou says around a mouth full of food.

"You are supposed to watch out for her," Taka declares at an elevated level.

"I was watching her.  I stopped the punk from mugging her," Genrou spits back, anger rising. 

"What about the 'ton of guys?'" Taka asks.

"Well," Genrou blushes slightly with his admission, "I was focusing on the little shit and missed them."

"Ta-Genrou, how could you miss them!  I can't believe it…" Taka rails.

"Like you would have done any better!" Genrou shoots back.  "What about the time when those warriors snuck up on you…"

"That is not relevant," Taka interrupts.  "Anyway, you were not there at the time."

I watch from one to the other as their voices rise with each accusation.

"Watch it, Obake-chan," Genrou says.  "You will regret it."

"You don't have your tessen anymore, Fang boy," Taka gloats.

Genrou bears his fangs in a very predatorily way.

Miaka ignores the posturing by the two males and inhales the food around her.

"I can still beat the fucking shit out o' ya," Genrou growls.

"Shall we see," Taka accepts the challenge.

Red auras intensify around each.  Their symbols glow faintly.

"ENOUGH!" my voice cuts through tension filled air.

They both look at me.  I am relieved as their auras return to normal.  They both look at their plates.  Silence screams around us.

"Don't let them get to you.  If they didn't fight, they wouldn't know how to be friends," Miaka says.

"Da!" I respond to her wacky statement.

There is a soft chuckle beside me.  I glance over at Genrou.  His face is still tilted downward.  His ragged bangs shadow his eyes but a smirk is visible on his lips before more food passes between them.

_I am so confused!  These people are odd._

I turn to my food and conversation starts up again.

"You done?" Miaka asks Genrou pointing to his plate.  He nods.  "Can I have it?"

"Sure," he grins and hands her the plate.

She quickly finishes it off and eyes Taka's plate.  Another "Da" of disbelief escapes my lips.

_She's pregnant._  _That is why she eats so much._

"She is always like that," Genrou enlightens me.

After the meal Miaka's eyes begin to droop.  Genrou and I thank our hosts and make our exit so she can get some rest.   

"That sure was a great meal no da," Genrou says as we walk to the stairs.

My head snaps up at the comment.  I search his face and have the distinct impression I am being teased.  The twinkle in his eyes, the half-cocky smirk, and one arched eyebrow only add to the feeling.

"No da?" I question.  "That is an unusual phrase for you."

"A _very close friend said it all the time," he answers with almost a bit of loss or is it something else.  I cannot tell and cannot see his face since he is now behind me as we descend the stairs.  "That or 'na no da.'  Y'r da's at dinner reminded me of him."_

I step off the last step and turn to look at him as he finishes.  

"You miss him," I say before I can stop myself.  _I should not be prying into his life._

_"But you want to, no da,"_ chibi says with enthusiasm.

_Great!  Just what I need now – arguing with myself while talking to him._

_"He's never shied away from telling you of his life na no da."_

"Yeah, I miss him.  I miss him a lot," Genrou says.

His golden eyes intently study me.  They hold me in their gaze searching for something.

"I-Is he dead?" I softly ask.

Genrou gets the oddest expression on his face and chibi is rolling with laughter in my head.  I look anyplace but Genrou at the moment.

"You referred to… I mean… from you earlier statement it sounded like something happened to separate you."  _Can I get my foot in my mouth any farther?  _

Genrou snorts and shakes his head before answering.

"Something did happen ta separate us.  We lost contact with each other," Genrou tells me.

"I am sorry to hear that," I say.  Instinctively I want to reach out and place a comforting hand on his shoulder, but I keep my twitching hands stuffed in my coat pockets.

_"Follow your hear na no da,"_ chibi chimes in.

I could strangle him at the moment if I could.  He is not making this situation any easier.

"Maybe you will find him again," I say trying to cheer Genrou up.  I just cannot stand to know he is hurting.

"I will," Genrou, says determined and his eyes blaze intensely with his resolve as he looks at me.  "It will just take making him remember who he is."

"Ne?" I ask.

Genrou shakes his head dismissing his statement.    

_"Tasuki,"_ chibi lovingly calls out.

_Who is Tasuki?_

I close my eyes at the abrupt turn in topics chibi has made.  Always in the past, his advice made sense or would in a day or two.  Lately I have not been getting it at all.  

_I must be going insane._

I rub my head trying to clear it.

A warm hand settles onto my shoulder, and I can feel his alarm for me.

"Are ya all right?" Genrou asks concerned.

I open my eyes and realize how close he is.  I try to say I'm fine but my voice will not come because of the tightening feeling in my throat.  I nod instead.

"Let me take you home," he says.

I wave him off.

"I'll be all right," I insist finding my voice.  "Just a little headache," I say.

He eyes me judging my condition for himself.  His hands on my shoulder only made me flush more.

"Hnmph… ya sure about that?  Ya don't look good.  I better see ya home," he says.

"Da," slips out for the third time this night.  I bat his hand off and look at him sternly.  "I am fine other than it's been a long day."  

"Oh," he says looking like a punished puppy.

I feel bad for snapping at him.

"I'm sorry," I say putting my hand on his shoulder to demonstrate my sincerity.  "You are only being concerned for me and I should not have snapped at you."

He blushes slightly.

"It's all right.  I can be a bit overbearing at times."

I laugh, and he peeks at me through his dangling bangs and gives me a grin.

"I think it is time we both go home," I say and move toward the outside door.  "Goodnight, Genrou."

I open the door and step out.  He is not far behind.

"Goodnight, Ri-san," he says.

"You can call me Houjun," I say to my own surprise but do not regret it because I receive the most beautiful and exuberant grin from Genrou.

"I will," he says before we part ways. 

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~

"I'm here!" singsong Ohkawa Amiri as she enters the teachers' lounge for our grading session.

Her shoulder-length brown hair bobs as she skips into the room.  She tosses her backpack onto the chair on the end and falls into the chair across from Doukun.  She gives him a big smile showing her white teeth.

"Hello, Doukun, Ri-sensei," she bubbles in greeting.  

"Good day, Ohkawa.  You are your effervescent self, I see," I say.

"Definitely!" she says grinning.  "Gum?" she asks pulling a package from her bag and holding it out to us.

We both nod no.

She pulls a piece from the package, un-wraps it, and plops it into her mouth. 

Since working with her, I have learned that Amiri is a gum-a-holic.  She goes through gum like Orika-san does cigarettes.  

"Have a nice weekend?" I ask.

"Just great.  Nekoi and I went shopping, but we didn't buy anything.  We did meat a couple of cute guys…"

The other thing I have learned about Amiri is that she is a chatterbox.  She will tell you about every little event of her day if you let her.  Fortunately, she will stop when asked to stop.

"And how was yours, Ri-sensei?" she asks

"It was good," I answer, and she turns to Doukun.

"How about you?  Did you do anything but study?" she asks leaning across the table and pulling the pen out of his hand.

Doukun looks up at her shocked.  I do not know why.  She does this every time to him.

"Yes," he answers.  

"To which questions?" she laughs and set the pen down on the table.

"I did other things than just study," Doukun says.

"Like?" she prods leaning sideways and propping her head up with her hand.

"My parents come up for a visit.  I spent time with them," he says.

"That must have been nice," she says leaning back in her chair.  "You have a brother, ne.  Did he come too?"

"I have an older brother, but he did not come," Doukun says a bit strained.

Amiri does not seem to notice, but I do.

"Well, time to grade papers ne," she says grabbing a stack and a red pen.

Five minutes later…

"You have to read this answer to number 14.  See what the class clown said," Amiri says and shoves the paper to us to read.

We both groan at the outlandish answer about men with super powers.

Amiri takes the paper back and continues grading.

"If you had a super power what would it be?" Amiri asks grabbing a new stack of papers.  "Doukun?"

Amiri always keeps our grading sessions lively.

"I do not know," he answers flustered.  "I never gave it much thought."

"You never wondered what it would be like to fly or run realllyyy fast or laser vision?" Amiri says.

"None of that is possible so why would I think about it?" he asks.

"Because nothing new is ever discovered without someone asking what if," Amiri says with a sharp nod of her head.  "You, Ri-sensei?"

"Something magical," I answer.

"What sort of magical?" she asks.  "Magic barriers, cursing people, vanishing…."

I laugh at her insistence and the whole situation.

"I pick magic barriers," I answer as if it was a category of a TV game show.

Amiri laughs now.

"What would you super power be?" I ask.

"Transform into animals," she answers.  "I think that would be tops."   

We return to the task at hand and soon have it finished.

"I have to dash," Amiri says scooping up her bag.  "I'll see you all later."

She is quickly out the door before we can even tell her so long.

"I did not think we were that poor of company," I lightly comment.

"I do not believe it has anything to do with us.  She probably has someplace to be," Doukun says.

I shake my head at him taking my statement seriously.

"I was only teasing, Doukun," I say with a reassuring smile.  

"Oh…" he says.

He really needs to loosen up a bit.

"How old is your brother?" I ask as he starts to gather his belongings.

I shove the graded papers into their envelope as he looks up at me.

"He's twenty," Doukun answers.

"Is he still in school or on his own?" I ask in a conversational tone.

"He's in his second year of college," Doukun answers shoving a book into his bag.

"Same as you," I point out while mentally making a guess about the earlier uneasiness.  "Were you in the same class in high school?"

"For a bit," Doukun sadly answers, "till my parents moved me to a different class."

"Humm…" I comfortingly murmur.  "At his request?" I ask resting my chin on my upraised folded hands. 

"Yes," Doukun says looking up at me with sad eyes.  "He did not like the teasing, and he has never forgiven me for any of it."  I can visibly see his barriers come down as he slumps in his chair.  "Mom and Dad dote on me.  I'm their little genius, and they love to brag about me.  Even if he is their firstborn, I'm the one they focus on.  He just gets shoved into the background.  He takes his frustrations out on me by pushing me away and verbally degrading me.  I escape by studying which does nothing to redeem me in his eyes."  There is a short pause.  "I don't blame my brother for hating me."

I consider what Doukun has just confided to me and wonder if he has anyone else to tell these things to. 

"Given time, things between you might change," I slowly offer.  "Once you are both out on your own with jobs and families, it can help make such things in the past insignificant.  No promises though."

He nods looking just as downtrodden.

"And your parents will probably still be a source of tension…"

Doukun lets out a heavy sigh.

"I know.  I have thought about it a lot.  I have tried to talk to him, but… for our short lives together, there is just too much scaring."

"Even the deepest scars lighten over time," I say.  "Give it time.  Don't let it wear away at you," I advise.  "It might help if you found additional coping mechanisms than hiding in your books."

He looks at me slightly shocked, and I chuckle.

"Books are wonderful things full of information and facts, but not always the best support system.  You might find it helpful to broaden your activities and form a network of close friends."

"I will consider it," he says.  "Thank you, Ri-sensei.  I must be going now as well."

"Have a wonderful day," I say.

He gathers his belongings and heads out.

I watch him go with a tightening in my heart.  I hope he can eventually make peace with his brother. 

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~

 "Ri-san," calls Miaka's sweet voice from my open office door.

"Sukunami," I say surprised.

"Miaka," she insists as she enters and lowers herself into a spare chair.  "I thought I would stop by and say hi."

"Oh," I say showing how very articulate I am today.

She picks up the kasa hanging off the extra chair and sets it on her head.  She giggles fondly before removing it.

"It would look better on you," she says.

She sets it on my head.  I am amused as she scrutinizes me tilting her head from side to side.

"Missing something," she spots the kesa and shakujou I tucked away in the corner after discovering them in my office earlier in the week.  She drapes the kesa over my left shoulder and hands me the shakujou.  

Grinning she murmurs, "That's the Chichiri I know."

_She is really weird._

She gets a sad smile and shakes her head.

"You must really think I am a flake," she says.  "Arigato, you just remind me of someone."  

I remove the items and set them down on my desk.

She watches me obviously seeing a deficiency that shadows her with woe.  She tries to hide it behind a smile.

"It was nice seeing you again.  I have to go meet Taka," she says.  "I'll see you later."

I watch her leave.  _She is an odd duck.  But, what am I missing?  Will someone tell me?_

I spent the entire previous weekend sorting through the new information I gained from my dinner with them.  They know the meaning behind the marking, unlike Doukun.  He is completely in the dark about this, and I am not enlightened much more than him.

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~

I enter the conference room to find Doukun already waiting as usual.  I drop the stack of test papers onto the table and take a seat.

"Should we wait for Amiri?" I ask pulling the test key out of the manila envelope.

"She is ill and can not make it," Doukun says closing the book he was reading.

"I hope she gets well soon," I say handing Doukun the key to grade by.

We set to work with not much conversation without Amiri. 

Doukun picks up a stack of the tests to grade.

"Symbolism in Mythology and their Modern Equivalents," he says reading the title of the book he pulled from the paper stack.  "For one of your classes?" he asks.

"No," I answer watching him flip through the book.  "Just personal research."

"Really.  What are you researching?" he asks putting the book on the table.

"I am looking for symbols – markings that appear on people."

He tilts his head and blinks at me a few times.

"That is a unique topic.  What directed you to research the topic?"

"One of my past students had the symbol for wing on his arm.  I wondered if there was any historical or cultural significance to it," I answer as off-handedly as I can.

"So you are looking in mythology," Doukun says.

"I have exhausted all other areas," I say leaning back in my chair.

"You might be interested in the Chinese mythology exhibit that opened this week.  I am planning on visiting it tomorrow.  I have been told that it covers many of the lesser-known Chinese myths, as well as, the common ones.   I am looking forward to seeing it since my friend told me about it.  He helped set it up and says it is worth seeing if one is interested in such things."

"I might visit it," I say.

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~

Miaka appears at my door once more not quite two weeks after her last visit.

"Afternoon," she chirps.

I invite her in.  She soon draws me into a bouncing conversation till she looks at her watch.

"Genrou and I are going to visit the Chinese mythology exhibit today.  Would you like to join us?"

I don't have to teach another class till evening.  I was thinking about going after Doukun's suggestion to see it for my "research."  Plus it would be time spent with Genrou.  –  "Sure" slips out of my mouth before I can come up with any reason not to go. 

Fifteen minutes later we walk into Genrou's dorm.  The student manning the desk waves at Miaka as we pass.  I follow her to the second floor and down the hall to the room I saw Genrou in several weeks ago.  She knocks on the door.

"It's open," Genrou says from the other side.

Miaka opens the door and steps in.  I hesitate but she pulls me into the small room.

Genrou has his foot propped on his desk as he ties his boot.  His back is to us providing a lovely view of his rear.  I am blushing at the thought.  I quickly avert my eyes and look at the posters on the wall.

"Miaka, I don't know why ya insist…" he says before turning.  His voice obviously lost at seeing me standing in his room.

"Hi," I say.

"Hi," he grins.

"I stopped by to see Houjun-san and asked if he wanted to join us.  Hope you don't mind," Miaka bubbles.

"Nah, don't mind," Genrou affirms as he directs the most impetuous and inviting smile at me.

"Didn't think you would," she says with a hint of amusement. 

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~

The exhibit on Chinese mythology is quiet interesting.  A display of a phoenix catches my eye.  I place a finger on its head.  I let it trail down its neck and across a wing.

_[A stature of a phoenix sets in a shrine.  Flames dance on either side of it.  I am kneeling praying to the god…a god I serve.  A man with long dark hair and exquisite red robes sets a hand on my shoulder and sinks down beside me.]_

"Suzaku, god of fire and love." 

Genrou's voice pulls me from the illusion.  

He is standing behind me to my left and close enough that his shoulder presses against my back.  I must have been out of it for him to get that close without me noticing.  I turn my head to look at him and can taste the air he exhales.  His golden eyes sparkle.  My breath catches at what I see in them.  I am caught motionless.  My heart races.  I should turn away but do not.  I want to see what he will do, what he tastes like, what he feels like.     

His eyes peruse my face and rest on my lips.  I bite my lower lip.  His eyes meet mine again and seem to be asking permission.  My traitorous eyes focus on his lips.  They are slightly open and highly appealing as they glisten in the light.

His fingers caress my jaw before lightly holding my chin.  His thumb ghosts over my lips producing a small gasp from between them.  My eyelids droop half way closed as his thumb reverses its path.  I see him nearing.      

"Chiriko!" Miaka exclaims from someplace on the other side of the exhibit wall.

"Kuso," he hisses quickly glancing at the wall.

Swiftly he leans in the rest of the way and gently presses his lips to mine.  It lasts only a moment.  One delightful moment and he is gone – stalking around the wall to where muffled struggles can be heard.  I rest my fingers on my lips where he touched.

_Did I just let that happen?_

"Miaka, let go of him," Genrou growls and breaks my trance.

I move around the wall to see Miaka clinging to Doukun.  Genrou is pulling her off the other.

_She is the key._

Doukun looks surprised to be the object of the woman's attention.

She nods after Genrou whispers something in her ear.

"Gomen," she says bowing her head.  "You remind me of someone," she says obviously pained.

_We all seem to remind her of someone._

Miaka introduces herself as she befriends the boy.  Her actions are beyond my understanding and a part of me believed that she might be mentally unstable. 

_"She just knows what you have not remembered, no da."_

_What do you know?  Why will you not tell me?_

Once more my subconscious will not answer. 

"These are my friends, Kou Genrou," Miaka motions to Genrou, "and…"

"Ri-sensei," Doukun says noting my presence. 

"Ou-kun," I greet.

"Great you already know each other," she says clapping happily.

"I have Ri-sensei in religious studies and philosophy," Doukun politely answers.  "Has the exhibit been helpful in your research, Ri-sensei?" he asks me.

"I am not sure," I answer.

"What are you researching?" Miaka asks with a twinkle in her eye.

I hesitate a moment as I ponder how much information I want to tell them.

"I have been researching mythologies and legends for symbols," I throw out to see how they react.

Miaka and Genrou exchange a quick look that speaks volumes.    

_They know something. They know about the markings.  Do they know what they mean?  Do they know I have one as well?_

"Why are ya researching symbols?" Genrou asks.

_Is that hope in his voice?_

"It is just something that interests me," I answer trying to sound casual and move to examine the next area.

Miaka persuades Doukun to join us.  He seems uneasy at first, but quickly warms to her as we walk through the rest of the exhibit.  Of course, my mind is not on the exhibit but on Genrou's kiss.  I cannot believe I let him do that.  My hand drifts toward my lips once more as I review the event.  I notice before it gets too close, and I shove both hands into my pockets.  I glance at Genrou.  His attention seems to be on Miaka and Doukun.

I watch them interacting and smile.  Miaka has already taken on the roll of big sister.  I marvel at the ease she has done it too.  Genrou seems to be accepting Doukun rather quickly as well.  I hope the bonds forming before my eyes will continue.  It will do Doukun a world of good.

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~

Doukun watches me as I teach.  Something about him is different.  It is similar to when Genrou came back after his accident.  He watches me with secret knowledge and a hint of sadness.  Before he can leave, I pull him aside.

"Is something wrong?" I ask.  "Anything to do with your brother?"

He gives me his innocent smile.

"No, nothing is wrong," he answers.

"You seem a bit …" I search for an adequate word to describe the difference in him, "… preoccupied like something is on your mind."

"I recently ascertained new knowledge about myself.  I am still integrating its bearing on my life," he answers cheerfully.

There is a happy glimmer in his eyes.  I tilt my head examining him wondering how much I can push.

"Something major?" I ask.

"It is significant, but only adds depth to my life.  Nothing to worry about, Ri-sensei." 

"I just wanted to be sure all is well," I say.

"Your concern is appreciated.  Things are really looking up for me," he says smiling yet there is a bit of sorrow directed at me.  "Sayonara, Ri-sensei."

"Sayonara" I say before he walks away.

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~

My fingers play with the fabric of the kasa Miaka had draped over me at her first visit.  

_It should be of a heavier fabric.  A course wool and not cotton._

Images of a fluttering cloak cross my mind.  Odd things happened with it – magical things.  It is a blur of disconnected pictures confusing me.  

I stroke the fabric once more.  In a fluid movement, I stand and swing the material over my left shoulder.  I fasten the ends across my chest with the metal buckle.  The weight is familiar and assuring.  I close my eyes exploring the feeling, relishing it.  Then I try to find out why it evokes such feelings but come up blank.

I pick the hat up off my desk.  I turn it top to bottom a few times between my hands.  It is a normal kasa, an item mostly sold to tourists.  I feel like a fool, but I place it on my head.  I kick my chair in and grab the shakujou.  Childishly I swing it down and around.  My body falls into a flow of movement.  The shakujou jingles as it swirls up and over, I step forward, a chant passes over my lips, and I can feel power gathering around me.  I rest the base of the shakujou on the floor halting the process just before the energy can be releases.  It takes more effort than I expect as I fight back its surge to be free.  Slowly the gathered power ebbs leaving me leaning on the shakujou with the effort I put forth to keep my office from being ki blasted.  

I lean against my desk and rest my head on the shakujou.  Yet more mysterious knowledge of spells asserts itself.  

There is a deep knowledge of ki manipulation in my mind – to my amazement.  It is a deeper knowledge and understanding than I have found in any book or teacher.  It is ancient knowledge.

Slowly I breathe in and out absorbing this new discovery.  At some point I was a mage – a very powerful mage.  I know that now.  I vaguely remember training with an old woman.  Then I wandered as a monk.  These were my tools – kasa, kesa, shakujou, and prayer beads.  I remember no more than that.  I cannot tell you where or when I lived or who I knew.

I fish the necklace from under my shirt.  

_Does Genrou know of my life then? _

I know the necklace was from him, and I suspect that the other items are from him as well.

_Does he want me to remember?  Will he tell me if I ask?_

_He must remember some of his past life that overlapped mine for him to give me these items.  Maybe we were friends._

_"Lovers, no da."_

I think about the moment at the museum.  The look in his eyes told of long devotion, admiration and longing.  

_Yes, lovers._

_"And soul-mates, no da."_

The idea thunders through my soul causing a vibration of truth to radiate outward till my skin tingles.  Suddenly all my reactions to him from the first day our eyes met make sense.  My heart has been trying to tell me what I have forgotten.  Genrou and I are entwined together for all eternity.  We are bound to meet and fall in love again and again.  I should stop fighting it and accept that he is mine and I am his and that we will both feel a hole in our soul without the other now that we have met.

_"Like you didn't feel the hole before, no da,"_ chibi says.

_You're right.  It has always been there, but it is more intense now that I know what it is._

_"Fill it, no da!"_

_Yes, I have feelings for Genrou, and it is time that I acted on them._

"I only wish I could remember the past," I sigh.

I now have my answer as to why Genrou's presence affects me but not what the symbols we bare mean.  _Is that part of our past as well?  And why are we all drawn to Miaka?  _

I shake my head to clear it.

"Enough pondering for one day, I have work to do," I tell myself.       

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~

Briskly I walk across campus avoiding the small piles of snow.  The early spring wind is still nippy and tugs at my coat.  I adjust the collar to keep it out and off my neck.  I have a few hours to kill before I have to return to teach my evening class and am headed to get a bit to eat.  I halt.  My head turns toward the park a few blocks away.  I follow Genrou's elevated ki without a second thought.

When I find him, he is standing in a remote clearing in the park that is oddly snow free.  His coat and backpack are on the ground beside him.  An unusual metal item hangs from his hand at his right side.  Flames of his ki dance around it.  He surveys the area with a satisfactory grin and chuckles bordering on maniacal.  He hoists the item up and rests it against his shoulder.  Then he sees me.

"Houjun-san," he says.  

His stance is confident, and he gives me a cocky grin.  Momentarily we are someplace else.  Mountains rise up around us.  Genrou is standing before me with the same relaxed confident stance.  The metal thing rests on his shoulder, and he wears the same grin.  What is different is his clothing.  In place of blue jeans and heavy shirt, he is wearing calf high boots, white pants, and a plum sleeveless coat over a white, long sleeved shirt.  Odd leather straps cross his chest and wrap around his hips.  He looks older.

_That is what he looked like in the past._

"Houjun?" he asks placing a hand on my shoulder.

I blink as I return to the here and now.

"Hai," I say.

"Ya all right?  Looked like ya were somewhere else," he says concern creasing his brow.

"I think I was," I answer giving him a smile.  "What are you doing out here?"

"Practicing," he answers lifting the metal fan so I can see.

"That's a weapon?" I ask but already know the answer.

_[I am struggling to hold something - someone.  I look through a distorting barrier and yell at the figure on the other side.  He yells something back.  I can see now that it is Genrou as I say more words that are obscured to my ears.  He raises his tessen and lets out a battle cry.  On the downward swing flames shoot from the fan and rush toward me.]_

"It's my tessen," he says proudly.

I hold out my hand to touch it, and he gives it to me to examine.  I feel special at this action.  I am sure he would not hand it over to just anyone.  It is quite heavy.  I turn it over noting the magical qualities about it before handing it back.

"What'cha doin' out here?" he asks.

_What can I tell him?  I came because of you._

Even with my realization earlier today, I am not sure I can admit it to him out of the clear blue.  I opt for a change of subjects.

"I was going to grab dinner.  Would you like to join me?"

He looks slightly taken aback at my invitation but quickly jumps to accept.  He grabs his things.

"Where are you headed?" he asks slipping the tessen into his book bag.

"Had not really decided.  Thought I would walk to Sakura Lane and decide then."

He makes a disgusted face while putting on his coat.

"Always walking with ya," he mumbles.

"What?" I ask but he gives me an innocent look as he hoists his bag over his shoulder.

"Come on," he says walking past.

We fall into step as if repeating an action performed hundreds of times before.  I am surprised at how comfortable it feels.  I glance over at him, and he catches me in the act and gives me a lopsided smirk. 

"How are your classes going?" I ask.

"Alright," he mutters.

"You don't sound too sure about that," I point out.

He fidgets as we walk.  

"I'm have'n a bit of a problem with my science class," he admits.  "Don't know why the fuck I have to take it," he sulks.

I cannot help but laugh at him.  He glares accusingly at me.

"Nothing to be ashamed of," I try to appease him.  "Many people struggle with it."

"Why'd ya laugh?" he pouts.

"You reminded me of someone," I answer sounding like Miaka.

"Really," he says brightening.  "Who?"

I look away from him feeling foolish.

"I'm not sure," I answer.  "Do you study with anyone?" I ask changing the subject yet again.

He shakes his head.

"It might help if you got together with your classmates to study," I suggest.

He mumbles something.

We stop at the corner with the light.  I glance down the street at the various restaurants.

"What do you want?" I ask.

He scans the area.

"How about there," he says pointing to a restaurant.

The light changes, and we head toward it.

"The rest of your classes problem free?" I ask not knowing what else to talk about.

"Mostly.  What's fucking annoying is my creative writing teacher from last semester," he borders on growling. 

"Last semester?" I ask perplexed.

"Yeah," he says as we enter the restaurant.

We halt our conversation while we find a table and are greeted by our server.  We place our order and when the server walks away, I prompt Genrou to finish his story.

"For class we had to write a damn original story.  She thought mine was fucking great and keeps hounding me to submit it to some stupid contest."

"If it is good, why don't you want to submit it?" I ask.

He blushes lightly and his eyes drop to the table.

"It's… well, the story is like a part of me," he answers.  "Plus, I sort of based the characters off of people I know and don't feel right showing it to all Japan without their permission."

It was an admirable thought.  

I prop my elbows on the table and rest my chin on my folded hands while he talks.

"What is your story about?" I ask curious.

He hesitates bordering on telling me… or not.  He seems happy that I am curious yet embarrassed. 

"Surely telling me the basic plot will not breach your ethic code," I point out.

He seems amused by that.

"It's about a bandit leader," he says.  "It's set in ancient China."

He definitely has my attention now.

"What timeframe?" I ask.

"A fucking long time ago," he says.

"Why China?" I interrupt again.

"Cause that's where the damn story takes place," he growls.  "Do ya want to know about it or not?"

I nod I do.

"Then stop interrupting," he demands just before our food is brought out to us.

The server places a plate before each of us.  He fills our sake cups and leaves the bottle.

Genrou downs the sake while I start in on the food.  He refills his cup and takes a bite of food.

"What happens to your Chinese bandit?" I ask.

"He has been chosen by his country's god to protect the Miko.   She is on a quest so she can summon their god to save the kingdom.  He doesn't want to do it at first, but ends up going to her aid.  He and the other god ordained protectors' travel the land in order to achieve their goal."

Images of walking through dark forests, riding on a ship, trudging up snow covered mountains, and traveling through a dry desert flash across my mind's eye.

"Warriors from the neighboring kingdom hinder their efforts and eventually cause the death of several protectors."

There is pain in his eyes, and he seems to be focused on some distant memory.  It makes me wonder who was the close person that he lost.

"Things go from bad to worse, and their kingdom is invaded.  They fight valiantly.  The Miko is finally able to summon their god, and the final battle is fought."  

_[I stand before a blond haired man with my shakujou held ready to attack.  I can see Genrou, wearing a long dark blue-black coat, standing beside me.  His eyes focus on the blond, and he is ready to attack.  I know our actions might be futile, but we will not give up.  Determination to protect and defend is my driving force.  I am willing to give my life when a power rises behind me.]  _

"They are victorious, but many lives are lost.  Only two of the protectors survive – one of them the bandit leader."

He downs another bowl of sake.  

"The two reaming protectors are vastly different in personality, but they have been bonded like brothers through their shared experiences."  

_["A fucking year since we had to say dammed goodbye to them.  Why di't have to be that way?  Why?  Why couldn't we all survive and continue how we were?"_

_"Life is always changing.  It never stays the same.  And there will always be pain." I mumble the last to myself.]*_

"They travel around for many years and discover their love for each other.

"They return every so often to the mountain bandit's lair but never stay.  The ex-bandit leader has no desire to seek out conflict other than what his normally abrasive personality produces and wants a semi-quiet life.  When one of his sisters and her husband die in an epidemic, he adopts his niece, and they raise her as their own daughter.  Life falls into a normal peaceful existence for them.

"The bandit's lover is the first to die after a very long life full of love.  The bandit wants to die with his love, but he made a promise he would not take his own life."

_["Remember, I will wait for you, so don't rush to me," I say between coughs._

_ "I 'member," a deeper voice responds._

_"Hold me for a while more," I ask._

_"Anything you ask, love.  Anything you ask."]_

Loss, grief, and love intensely assault me as the conversation plays through my mind.  

"But, after five years he lost his will to live and followed," Genrou concludes.

Genrou looks slightly misty eyes.  I am sure I look much the same as I can feel the tears coating my eyes.  I quickly blink a few times to try and clear the liquid clouding my vision before he notices.  I am unsuccessful.  He looks into my eyes and sees the tears ready for fall.  With his thumb, he brushes ways the drop rolling down my right cheek.  There is no malice or belittlement in his eyes, only compassion.      

"You must have put a lot of work into it to create such a complicated and dramatic story," I say.  "I would love to read it," I put my hand over my mouth realizing what I am asking.  "Sorry, I should not have asked that," I mumble dropping my eyes to my empty plate.

"Sal'right," he says.  "I might let ya one day.  You haven't touched your sake," he says pointing to my cup.  "Do you not like it?"

"I drink it on occasion.  I have always preferred its smell over its taste," I admit looking at the bowl.

"That's odd," he says.  "Why do ya like the smell?"

I shrug.

"I find it comforting like an old friend," I say.

He mutters what sounds like, "Or an old lover," but I am unsure.

I let it slide and pay for our meal.  He protests, but I insist that it is my treat.  He can return the favor sometime.  He suddenly grins and is starry eyed at the implications of my statement.

It is dark as we exit the restaurant and walk back to campus.

"Did ya have to move when ya got this job?" he asks.

"Yes," I answer.

He asks a few more personal questions, and soon I am telling him about Hikou and Kouran.  He seems really interested in them and asks several questions about them getting together.

We come to where our paths must part and pause.

"Goodnight, Genrou," I say as we stand in the shadow cast by a nearby building.

"Thanks for dinner.  I enjoyed it," he says but makes no attempt to leave.

It is like one of those awkward endings to a first date where the couple stands on the girl's front porch not knowing what to say and wondering if they will kiss.  When they finally work up the courage and their lips touch her father turns on the porch light, and they quickly pull away.

_What am I thinking?  This is one of those awkward ends of a first date farewells only without the front porch or father._

Looking at Genrou, I really want to kiss him.  I decided earlier I was going to pursue him so I should kiss him.  I know he is receptive to such actions.

I step closer to him.  Tilting my head slightly to one side, I bring my lips to his in a slow sweet undemanding kiss.  His lips open slightly and catch mine in a loving hold as they close.  Slowly our lips dance parting only to recapture the other's in a moist embrace.

My arms loosely encircle his waist, and his hand creeps up my chest, over my shoulder, and rests on my neck as we kiss.  I am suddenly made aware of his other arm's presence around my waist as he pulls me against him.  His tongue brushes across my parted lips before delving into my mouth.  The taste of sake fills my mouth and is in the air as I breathe.

_Is this why I like the smell?_

My mind ponders that question only momentarily before turning to hormone induced mush with Genrou's heated kiss.  It is demanding and full of promise as he pulls me tight against him as if trying to make us one.  I return the passion just as eagerly.  My tongue strokes his as it enters his mouth.  

A clock chimes a quarter after, and I pull away.  I place a few light kisses on his lips while my hands unwind his from my body.

"I have a class to teach," I regretfully say.

I bring one of his captured hands to my lips and place a kiss on his palm.   

"I'll see you later," I say before I dash off to my office to grab my things.

I hear a loud whoop of joy behind me, and I smile.   

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~

I lay in bed trying to sleep, but my time with Genrou keeps replaying in my head.  Joy at spending time with him bubbles through my system.  I smile up at the ceiling elated.  I am already anticipating when I can see him again.  _Is this what being in love feels like?  _

When I kissed Kouran, I never felt my insides quiver and my world tilt like with Gernou's two kisses.  I do not think I understood passion till he ignited it in me.

_"I told you.  You did not love her as a lover.  No da."_

_I know, I know._

_"Now you have found your soul-mate and remembered your magic no da.  It is time for you to piece together the past na no da."_

_How do I do that?_

I receive the mental equivalent of being bonked on the head with my shakujou.

_"Use your head.  You have the pieces before you no da."_

I start running through what I know.  There is a connection between those of us with the symbols.  The others remember and are waiting for me to remember as well.  _Why not just tell me?_

_"If they told you without you having the slightest inkling of a past life, you would think they were crazy, no da!"_  

Chibi has me there.  They are just being prudent.  

_I cannot forget Miaka.  She fits into the equation some way.  We all seem tied to her.  I see it in our auras and hers.  She is special._

_In our past Genrou and I were lovers, just like his last two protectors..._

I slap myself in the head for not seeing it sooner.  Genrou's story is the story of our previous life.  That is why it is so personal.  And several of his and the others odd reactions and references make sense now.  

Miaka is the Miko, and those of us with the symbols are her chosen protectors.  Genrou told me in a nutshell about our past.  The thought of popping into Genrou's room and finding his story has some appeal, but I cannot betray his trust like that.  I will just ask him next time I see him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's notes and review responses:

* This is lifted dialog from my other FY story "Shared Grief."  

Welcome to the New Year everyone!  Hope you enjoyed my first post of 2004.  ^_~  Thanks for all the reviews!

Babbling Brook

**Arsronus Laidon:** Sorry to disappoint you with Houjun not remembering yet.  Yes, you do have to wait four more chapters for him to remember everything.

**Rath:** Chiri and Hotohori will be the last to regain their memory.  Nuriko and Hotohori enter the scene in the next chapter.

On DK: I know what you mean.  I cringe at the dark turn the story has taken, but I don't think you could sustain a long story line on the lighthearted way the series began either.  Overall it makes for a nice mix and an interesting story.  As for the style of drawing, I would have to go back and look and my sister has the books at the moment.  I think things overall were shaded darker.

**Xellas: **Welcome back!  ^_^  Thank you.  That was my goal with Miaka.  

Well… the purse-snatching attempt I can see, but not the whole group of them attacking.  So no good explanation for it other than to get Chiri involved.  ^_^

**Yaoi-Rules:** Thank you, and now you know what happens.  ^_^

**Moonraven:** *kiss raised bump on Chichiri's head*  He is remember little bits at a time.  Just a few more chapters.  ^_~

Blurting things out just seemed like a Miaka thing to do. 

**Chibi-Kaz:** Glad you liked it.

**Kitsuna****Ri****: Nuriko and Hotohori are coming next chapter.  You are not the only one to think Chiri remembered.  **

**Unofficial Schwarz:** Well, getting them together has begun.  : D  You can always count on Tasuki and Tamahome for comic relief.   Good to know you love this story.

**Riina:** I really liked the last chapter too.  Although, I like this chapter slightly more than 6.

I have not seen the OVA yet, so my characterization for Tama is based off of my knowledge of Tamahome.  So basically they are the same person.  From some things I have read on line, they changed the character a bit for Tama????

Don't worry.  Chiri will not give up on Tasuki – well I guess this chapter makes that obvious.  ^_~

You have a very good point.  I totally spaced it that reincarnation would be part of their culture or of the prominent religions.  They are living in Japan, but the same it true – I believe.  Thanks for pointing that out.

Thanks for the cuddles.  ^_^


	9. Chapter 8 – Family Additions

**New Life Old Bonds**

By Babbling Brook42

**Rating:** R – for language

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue 

Japanese words uses:

Hai – Yes

Kuso – Swear word similar to "shit" or "bloody hell"

Baka – idiot 

Thanks to Moonlady for beta-reading for me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 8 – Family Additions (Tasuki's POV)

Meru bursts into my room without knocking.  One of these days I want her to come in on something that would leave her speechless.  I just have not come up with what yet.  She already walked in on Kouji naked.  She was stunned but not speechless, and she recovered way too quickly.

 "Gen-chan!" she screeches as she marches up to my desk.

I drop my head down at the noise.

"When the hell are ya going to learn ta knock?" I demand.

She ignores the question as always.

"One of these days y'll see something ya don't want ta see," I warn.

She laughs the comment off.

Miaka, unnoticed as of yet by me sister, is in her normal spot on my bed.  Her forgotten book sits in her lap as she watches the drama unfold before her.

"You will not believe who is giving a show!" she squeals and drops the magazine before me.

I blink at the article totally missing what relevance it holds for my sister.

"What the fuck is this?" I demand.

"An article, baka," she growls and hits me upside the head.

"Ouch," I yell and rub the abused location.  "What's this have ta do with me?  Why do I care?"

"Only one of the brightest stars of designer fashion is moving to town, giving a fashion show, and is looking for possible models," she says.

"Fucking so what," I spit out tired of her bothering me.

"So," she continues calmly, "Chou Ryuuen wants models with natural red or blue hair and preferably male."

"Chou Ryuuen?" Miaka says suddenly standing by Meru.

"Who are you?  Where'd you come from?" Meru demands of Miaka who has picked up the magazine and is flipping through it.

"She has been in the room the entire time you dumb ass.  Y'r just not very observant," I dig into her.

Her eyes widen, as she looks Miaka over.

"Wait till I tell Mom you screwed some girl and got her pregnant," she excitedly announces.

I come up out of my chair radiating anger.

"I have never done such a thing with Miaka-san!" I cry.  _When I was under another's influence, I did try, but that does not count._  "She is a close friend and occasionally hangs out here till her husband gets off work."

My sister takes a step back at my fury but does not look like she fully believes me.  I glance at Miaka for confirmation, but she is studying the article intently.

"Tasuki, it's him, it's him," she says excitedly as she tugs at my arm and hops up and down.  "It's Nuriko."

She waves the magazine before me and points to one of the pictures.  I grab the waving paper so I can see.  There in colour print is a photo of Nuriko in all his effeminate glory.

"Nuriko is his line of clothing," my sister says still bewildered at our actions.

Miaka and I immediately look at each other.

"He remembers," we say together hopefully.

"We have to go," Miaka says, and I agree.

"If you're going, I am coming too," Meru states.  "I want to meet Chou-san."

I refuse to let her come.

"If you don't, I'll tell Mom about your girl friend," Meru says so assured that she has me backed into a corner. 

"What girlfriend?" asks a new voice to the room.

My sister turns to face Tamahome standing in my doorway.  She is immediately drooling over him.   

 "Taka, we found Nuriko," Miaka happily announces hugging Taka.

"That's her husband and father of her child," I snidely tell Meru.  "Proof that she is not my girlfriend.  Your threat is meaningless."

 "Oh, let her come, Tasuki.  She did give us our lead," Miaka says.

I grumbled about it but agreed.  So in three weeks we will see Nuriko again.

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~

I finally have the three items gathered that will hopefully remind Chichiri of his past life.  Miaka helped me make the kesa.  We found a blue fabric with swirls.  Using her sewing machine, I hemmed the edges to keep it from raveling.  _What I do for my love._  I easily found a kasa in a local shop.  The shakujou was the hardest item to find.  With a suggestion from Hakurou-sensei, Miaka and I located a replica of Chichiri's staff.  

I walk in the dark.  The kesa sets on my head, and the kasa draped over my shoulders.  The shakujou jingles as I walk.  I feel like the wandering hero from an old movie.  I stop before the building that houses his office.  My eyes run up to the floor it is on and glide over to his window.  It is dark.  I smirk.

I remove the kasa and wrap it around the shakujou to muffle it.  I move forward.

"Tasuki-chan!" Miaka says grabbing onto me.

Tamahome emerges out of the shadows to join us.

"What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I want to help deliver our gifts," she answers.

There is no way I can send her away.

To anyone who might see us, I am sure we were quite a site.  A pregnant woman trying to stealthfully navigate through the hallway as she follows an orange-red haired boy carrying an odd stick and has a kesa dangling from his neck.  Follow it up with a tall sulking boy, and I am sure we looked odd.

I stop before his door and hand the shakujou to Miaka.  I then proceed to pick the lock.  It was a talent I had picked up as a kid, not in my life as a bandit but this one.  My sisters were always locking me out of places and at the most inappropriate times.  The house, the car, my room… they thought it was fun to do.  So to spite them, I leaned how to pick locks – any type of lock.  Diary locks were the easiest, but I finally mastered the more complicated door lock.  As long as I had the right tools on me or stashed someplace, I could get in when they locked me out.

I turn the knob and enter the office turning on the light.  I shut the door after Miaka and Tamahome enter.  I examine the room for where we will put the items.

Miaka removes the kasa.  The rings of the shakujou rattle free now.  She whirls his chair around and positions the staff over one chair arm and under the other.  She wedges the staff end against the desk to keep it from slipping out.  She folds the kasa in half and drapes it over the back and the shakujou.  She then asks for the kesa.  I hand it over.  At first she hangs it from the staff but does not like that.  She tries several variations combinations for the kasa and kesa.

"There," she announces stepping back.

She refolded the kasa into a triangle and laid it diagonally across the chair opposite of the shakujou.  The kesa was propped up in the center just under where the two crossed.

"No way he can miss these," she says satisfied.

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~

Miaka is wonderful.  I could just kiss her when I see whom she managed to bring with her.  Chichiri is standing in my dorm room.  Miaka is informing me that he has agreed to go with us to the exhibit.  Any complaint I had is now non-existent.  I don't care where we go as long as I get to spend time with my love.

Miaka strolls ahead of us leading the way to the local museum and making sure Chichiri or Houjun and I walk together.  _I have to fucking remember to think of him as Ri Houjun.  I glance over at him racking my mind for some topic of conversation.  I can tell Miaka is antsy for me to make a move. _

"Enjoying your first year of teaching," finds its way out of my mouth.

His beautiful mahogany eyes look at me with disorientation telling me I just pulled him from deep thoughts.

"It's going well.  There is a lot to get use to and problems to solve.  It has been challenging, and I enjoy challenges," he answers.  

His eyes shifted away from me halfway through.  He places a hand on Miaka's shoulder to keep her from moving forward as a cyclist zooms out of the side ally.  She gives a squeak of surprise at the passing blur.  I shout a few choice words at him, but he quickly is lost in the street traffic.  I am still mumbling about it as we continue.

"I couldn't be a teacher.  The fucking kids and their damn problems would irritate me.  Then I would get pissed off and be fired, but my temper is not as bad as it once was," I babble.

Miaka snorts but does not turn around.

"Come on, Miaka, it is.  I do a lot better except with that baka of a husband of yours.  He knows the right buttons to push and does so."

"You do the same thing to him," she comments over her shoulder.

Houjun's eyes twinkle at our exchange.  He has an expression of contentment – all is right in the world.  Maybe he is remembering.  I cross my fingers and pray to Suzaku he is.

"This is your first year as well?" he asks a few paces later.

"Yeah."

"What's your major?" he continues to prob.

"Business," I answer.  "Not sure what area specifically yet."

He hums understandingly.  I glance his way once more.  So far I have only seen his serious caring side – which is a part of him that I loved to see, but I do miss the occasional genki moments of the roaming monk.  I wonder if he would have been more like this then if he was not scared by such tragic events.  

That brings my thoughts to Hikou and Kouran.  I wonder if they are here too.  Did they grow up with Houjun?  If so, what happened?  I can't ask now as we are at the museum, but I will see if I can later.

We start at one end and work our way through the displays.  Houjun, the scholar, spent much more time at each exhibit than I do.  I am soon ahead of them, but do try to keep him in sight.  I round the temporary wall to examine the offerings of the next section.  Four pictures prominently located catch my attention - one for each of the four beast gods.  I hesitantly move to examine the text.  

_The Universe of the Four Gods_

_There is a legend of an ancient land or another world ruled by four gods…_

It continues to describe each god and the area of land that they held dominion over.

I look around to see what else they have to say about my past.  It turns out they don't know much.  They have some fancy drawings, several statues and a few trinkets dealing with the "myth."  I glance over one of the display cases when what I see nearly makes me shit my pants.  At the front of the case rests my tessen.  My palms coat with sweat and my fingers itch to hold that precious weapon in my hand again.

The card calls it a metal fan and this "replica" is believed to be a weapon of a warrior in the legend. 

"Replica, not fucking likely," I whisper.

I know it is the real item.  I feel the familiar power it holds and the connection I had with it.  

Miaka rounds the corner into this section.

"Miaka," I hiss, "come here."

She walks over.

"Look!" I say thrusting my finger at the case.

"Oh… is it… actually…?" she fumbles.

"It's really it," I confirm. 

"How'd it get here?" she asks wide eyed.

"I don't have a fucking clue," I answer.  "I want it back."

"Don't you dare do what I think you are planning on doing," she scolds.  "Promise me you won't steal it.  If you got caught, you would be in so much trouble."

Her eyes lock onto me.  I begin to squirm under her gaze.  Finally I give in and agree.

"You have no need for it in this world," she tries to comfort me.

"I know.  But, it is like a part of me that I would like back."

She squeezes my hand and pulls me away.  By this time Houjun has entered and is examining the pictures of the gods.  Suzaku has caught his attention.  His hand reaches up to touch the picture.  He looks lost in memories as his fingers caress the phoenix.  A gentle tug frees me from Miaka's hold, and I walk up behind what I want back above anything else.

I stand close to his left side with our shoulders overlapping.  His eyes are latched onto the picture but they are seeing something different.  My guess is a scene from a different time and different place.  I wonder what is he remembering.  Something about Suzaku probably. 

"Suzaku, god of fire and love," I say moving even closer to him. 

That pulls him from the past.  He turns his head to look at me, and I realize how intimately close we are.  How many times have we stood like this through our lives?  I miss him.  I miss his presence in my life.  I miss him calmly letting me rant and offering advice once I finish.  I miss waking up with him beside me.  I miss his touch, his kiss, and his love.  _Oh Suzaku, how I love him and need him.  _

His eyes are locked onto mine.  A small gasp – I can only guess what desire he must see in them at the moment, but he does not back away.  I take the opportunity given me.  My eyes roam his face drinking in each curve and rest on his tempting lips.  He catches his lower lip between his teeth – a sure sign of his indecision on some matter.  

_Does he want me to kiss him?  He hasn't pulled away.  Hell, just kiss him already!_

I look back to his eyes to see what he wants.  I don't want to rush him or scare him off.  He stares back for a few seconds before focusing on my lips.  That is all the encouragement I need.  My hand traces his jaw and rests on his chin.  I don't want this messed up by him turning away.  I caress his lips with my thumb.  I feel the quick intake of air at my touch, and his eyes deliriously drift halfway down.  I could not be more pleased with his reaction.  I lean forward to taste those cherished lips but am caught up short. 

 "Chiriko!" Miaka exclaims from someplace on the other side of the exhibit wall.

"Kuso," I hiss quickly glancing at the wall.  _I'm going ta kill her.  I'm going ta fucking kill her._

I know I need to check it out.  _If Chiriko doesn't remember then ... Hell, I don't want to think about it.  I just know I have to be there for damage control, but I am not passing up this opportunity to kiss my love._

Swiftly I lean in the rest of the way and gently press my lips to his.  It is like a drop of honey.  I long for more but let the quick taste tide me over.  I pull away rapidly and stalk around the wall to where muffled struggles can be heard.  I have to save an unwary student from an exuberant and affectionate crazy pregnant woman. 

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~

"Moshi, moshi, Kou Genrou speaking," I say answering the phone.

"Tasuki?" hesitant voice asks.

"To some," I consciously growl.

There is laughter, bordering on insane, on the other end.  I recognize the person on the other end.

"Chiriko?  Do you remember?" I ask.

"So it is real…. Hai, I do remember," he affirms sounding relieved.  He pauses a moment and continues hesitating through his sentences.  "It's all jumbled and confusing."  He pauses.  "Can we meet?  –   I thought talking with someone would help, but I was unsure who."

"Sure, Sure," I say.  "Where ya want to meet?"

"How about the library?" he offers.

I can't help but laugh.

"Not the library.  How about someplace where we can grab a bit to eat?"

"That will be satisfactory," he says sounding calmer.

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~

Chiriko is waiting at one of the tables in the back when I enter the coffee shop.  I wave and get in line to order a beverage.  Five minutes later I am through the line and slide into the seat across from him with my coffee and an unplanned muffin.  I smile.

The kid looks frazzled.  Probably not sure which end is up.

"I'm here," I say not knowing where else to begin.  Oh, how I wish it were Chichiri or Nuriko here to console our youngest brother.  They are so much better at these kinds of things.

I tear my muffin in half and offer him part.  

"Thanks," he says as he accepts the treat.

"It all transpired, did it not," he starts.

"Well, it depends on what you are referring to," I answer bordering on cheeky.  "If ya mean Suzaku, Miaka being the Miko, and us being seishi, then yeah, it happened."

"Is your memory complete?" he asks picking at the muffin.

"Yeah," I say leaning back in my chair.  "Except for the sake induced holes."

He gives an understanding smirk and a nod at my statement.

"You always did like your sake," he agrees with amusement in his voice.

"What the hell do ya remember?" I ask gently.

"Most of being a seishi and my life before going to the palace, I think," he answers and gestures with his hands.  "But things are out of sequence.  Would you tell me what happened to us?"

Understanding how confusing this whole thing is for him and admiring him for taking it all so well, I give him the rundown of our past.  He nods as I talk.  I see questions form in his eyes, but he waits till I finish to ask them.

"If I died as a teen, why do I remember advising a group of people when in my forties?" Chiriko asks with brow wrinkled in confusion.

"Another life," I answer.  "I remember ya were some kind of government official in one of my other lives."

He nods assimilating the fact.

"Therefore, any memory that does not integrate with my life as a seishi is from another life."

I nod.

He rubs his temple and closes his eyes.

"This is all perplexing and it makes my head hurt.  Did you have such complications from remembering?"

"I was in and out of a coma when I remembered.  One day I get hit by a fucking car and when I wake up days later I have my memories of my past lives fully restored.  Although my head hurt like hell.  What's it been like for ya?  What started it?"

"Miaka," he answers.  "After meeting her, memories of interacting with her would pop into my head at the oddest moment.  They were very perplexing.  She was younger.  Those around her wore antique clothing, and did odd things."

I nod encouragingly at the description.

"They were so vivid and laced with facts.  I started researching those.  I started with Suzaku.  That process ignited new memories.  I started to associate names with faces.  At times, I thought I was surly going mad.  I concluded I needed definite proof one way or another.  I called you because you seemed to know what Miaka was talking about the day at the museum, and here I am."

"Glad ya are.  And Miaka will be so thrilled to know ya remember.  She is so happy to have us back, but it saddens her when we don't remember.  She has the hardest time not slipping around Chichiri."

"He does not remember then.  I surmised as much," Chiriko says resting his elbows on the table. 

"No, he does not," I answer looking into the swirling dregs in my mug.

"But he suspects," Chiriko says cheerfully.  "He told me he was doing research on body markings because one of his past students wore the symbol for wing."  

He giggles at the end.  The action makes him seem like a child again.  I cannot help but smile with memories of his boyish innocents.  

"So he can see the symbols," I say rolling up my sleeve to display the wing mark on my arm.

Chiriko reaches out a hand and traces the lines.

"Mine returned too," he says, "after I remembered."

"That's when mine appeared.  But, only Miaka, Tamahome and you can see it.  Well, I guess Chiri can.  I wonder why?" I ask scratching my head.  "Mits does not remember and did not see it."

"Maybe because Chichiri is close to remembering," Chiriko offers.  "Or it could be because of his powers.  He could sense things the rest of us could not.  Where's Mitsukake?"

I tell Chiriko of my hospital stay and finding Mitsukake.

"We have located Nuriko and think he remembers.  Ya should come with us when we see him," I say leaning back in my chair.

"I would love that," Chiriko says beaming.  "That only leaves Hotohori unaccounted for."

"Hai," I agree.

"I wonder where he is."

"Don't know, but we'll find him," I vow.

Chiriko looks at me with eyes full of wonder and hope.

 "Why don't ya come back ta my room, and ya can see Kouji."  I pause momentarily and slap my forehead.  "Ya never met Kouji, did ya?"

Chiriko shakes his head no.

"But you talked about him a lot," Chiriko says.

"Well, come an' meet him, and we can call Miaka and Tamahome with the news."

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~

I trudge up the stairs to Miaka and Tamahome's apartment sure Chiriko is already there.  I knock and Miaka answers fidgeting more than normal. 

"What's up?" I ask.

"You'll see," she says barely giving me enough time to toe off my shoes before pulling me into the living room. 

Tamahome and Chiriko are sitting in the room already with teacups in their hands.

"Sit!" she says.

I sink into one of the chairs in the room.

Miaka is still bouncing with excitement.

"We got something for you," she tells me.

I look at her puzzled.  What would have her so excited?  I hope it is nothing stupid, but I trust her.

"Actually, Chiriko got it for you.  He is a wonder," she continues.

Now the other two are grinning as well.

"What is it?" I hesitantly ask.

Chiriko pulls a long narrow package from under his seat and hands it to me.

"Here," he simply says.

I accept the weighty box.  A sudden rush of anticipation pounds in my chest.  I slowly open the lid and fold back the tissue paper.  There in all its glory is my tessen.

"How?" I breathe.

Miaka giggles happily. 

"But you are not allowed to use it in my house," she warns dropping the giggles.

"Understood," I respond way to happy to have my tessen back.

I open and close it a few times and examine it to make sure it is in good working order.

"How did you get it?" I ask once more and look at Chiriko.

He grins smugly, which does not suit him well.

"You have to know what people to talk to," he answers.

"Did they just give it to ya?"

"Sort of.  I have a friend who worked on the exhibit, so I did a bit of inquiring about the exhibit before they took it down," he says.  "Seems no one knows where the fan came from or why it was there.  In what little they know there is no mention of a metal fan.  They figured that it was someone's idea of a joke when it was set up, and had no problem with giving it to me when they took the exhibit down."

"Thanks," I choke out and pull him into a hug.  "This really means a lot."

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~

Meru and I enter the upscale shopping center.  I sulked the entire trip while my sister was the poster child for elation.  I don't want to be a model.  I don't even want to go through the process of pretending to be one.  _The things I do for my friends._  

Miaka waves to us enthusiastically.  Tamahome and Chiriko stand by her.

"Let's get this the hell over with," I grumble.  "Were do we go?"

I look around at the dense sea of people.

"Over here," my sister says dragging me to the red and blue-headed section of the sea.

We locate the end of the line.  Tamahome and Chiriko made sure Miaka makes it safely to us.  A tall slender woman walks beside the line handing out a stack of paperwork to each want-to-be model.  She barely looks over her glasses at the hopefuls as she recites her monolog.  Her high heels click as she steps before me and hands me the papers. 

"Fill these out and give them to the man at the desk."

She moves on and hands Chiriko one who tries explain to deaf ears he was not here to model.  She moves on to Miaka and halts.  She looks Miaka up and down critically clucking in disapproval.

"We are not looking for models for pregnancy clothing," she drones in a nasally tone.

"Oh, no," Miaka says smiling.  "I am not here to be a model.  I'm here with him."  She points to me.  The old bat looks at me as if I barely meet her acceptance criteria.

"You can stay till you get to the table, then it's applicants only." 

She moves down the growing line.

I have the paperwork filled out long before we make it to the table and spend the rest of the time bored.  We chat some, but can't talk much about our true reason for being here with my sister hovering around.

Two men sit behind the table.  I hand my paperwork to one and Chiriko the other.

"Your name is Kou Genrou?" the man asks in a serious tone.

"That's what I put down.  Think I'd put down a name not my own," I retort irritably.

The man pulls out a hidden clipboard and scans through a list of names.  The man beside him whispers something, and he looks through the names again.

"Are their others with you?" the man asks.

"Yeah," I answer taken back.

"Will you and your party please follow me," he says standing and leading us through the roped off area. 

We all exchange inquisitive looks but follow regardless.

"If Nuriko is using this to locate us, then it is only logical he would pull people with our names out of the normal process," Chiriko points out to us while my sister is goggle-eyed at our surroundings.

The man opens a door and motions for us to enter.  We file into a small waiting room.  There are several chairs set around the edges and a table with magazines.  

Miaka struggles to lower herself into the chair.  Tamahome is quickly by her side to assist her.  If I didn't know better, I would think Tamahome was the one gifted with speed.  I plop down as far from my sister as I can get.

"Why do you think they pulled us aside?" she asks.

"I am sure there is a good reason," Chiriko assures as he wanders over to the mirror.

Meru continues to vocalize her ideas for this oddity.  Before she is done, she will have Nuriko seeing her from a distance and falling madly in love with her.  I choke back my snort of laughter at that idea.  We all know there is only one person Nuriko's heart belongs to.  I would be willing to bet that is in any life.

Chiriko seems very intent on the mirror so I opt to join him.

"What's up, Chiriko?" I ask softly.

"Two-way mirror," he answers tapping the surface.  "Nuriko is probably on the other side examining us."

"Makes a hell of a lot of sense.  Don't want to enter a room fucking blind," I comment.  

I try to peer past the sliver coating unsuccessfully.  I grin showing both fangs before abandoning my efforts.  Impatient, I start pacing the room.

The door opens and in steps graceful Nuriko.  All eyes are on him.  Soft, silk against silk swishes as he enters.

"Welcome," he smiles holding his arms wide.  

Miaka is suddenly standing before Nuriko clasping his hands.  The rest of us seishi are sighing because we can't keep her from acting till we know the situation.

"Hey, Nuriko!  Looking good as usual, and your not even in drag," she giggles.

Nuriko's face shows the joy he was hiding earlier.

"Hey, Miaka!  You're looking…" Nuriko leans back taking Miaka in. "Wow, you're looking very pregnant."

Miaka giggles at the comment.      

"Miaka, now is not the time," Tamahome whispers to her and Nuriko.  "There is Meru to consider, remember?"

He eases her away.

My sister chooses that minute to come out of her idol worship and latches onto Nuriko.

"Chou-san, you are such an inspiration to me.  Your work is why I am going into fashion design," Meru babbles.

That was a new one on me.  Last I knew she was studying interior design. 

Nuriko looks warily at the girl clinging to his hand as she spouts about his achievements.

"You know, I love complements, but this is a bit overboard," Nuriko says to us holding his free hand up to one side of his face to block Meru's view.  "Miaka, who is this girl anyway?" he asks leaning toward Miaka and Tamahome.

"She's Tasuki's sister.  She is the one who gave us our lead to you, so we had to bring her along."

"Hell no, we didn't," I growl crossing my arms.  "It was your idea to let her come," I direct at Miaka.

Nuriko turns his attention to my wide-eyed sister.

"If you are so interested in the fashion industry, I am sure you would like a behind the scenes look of the fashion show," Nuriko offers with a tone like silk.

I have to admit Nuriko can be very smooth when he has to be.

"Really?" my sister exclaims and just about kills the hearing of all in the room.

"Let me toast her," I mutter and my hand moving to my tessen under my coat.

"I believe the consequences of such an action would outweigh the momentary gratification," Chiriko cautions.

He's right.  I know it, but that doesn't mean I am happy about it.

"Nan, would you come here please," Nuriko calls down the hallway.

"Yes, sir," the woman appears in the doorway.

"Please show this young lady around.  She is interested in how a fashion show is put together, so be sure to show her _everything," Nuriko says.  "And provide her with tickets for the show."_

My sister squeals with excitement at this news.

"Yes, sir.  Please follow me," Nan says.

They disappear out the door, and our group is free to rejoice in our reunion.

"Nuriko, it is great to see you again," Miaka says fighting sniffles and whipping back tears.

Damn hormones.  She has been crying over the silliest of things the last few weeks.  She assures me she is fine and the hormones are causing her to cry.  It is normal.  I hate it.

Nuriko sweeps Miaka up from Tamahome's side and wraps her in a sisterly embrace.

"I am glad to see you as well," Nuriko says sounding a bit teary.

"Just… don't _(sniffle)_ leave _(sniffle) like you did __(sniffle, sniffle) last time," Miaka cries into Nuriko's shoulder._

Nuriko pulls away slightly so he can see her face.  He dabs the moisture from her cheeks with his long silken sleeve.

"There, there," he clucks.  "Dry those eyes.  I am not going to leave you." 

She smiles up at him.  Her eyes glisten with her tears. 

"I will have to take you shopping.  We can get you the cutest maternity outfits.  It will be so much fun!" Nuriko declares.

I snort at their exchange.

"Oh… that would be so wonderful," Miaka exclaims.  "Just like sisters."

Nuriko's eyes immediately lock onto me.

"You have a problem, fang-boy?" he asks me.

I expose the items that got me the nickname.

"Maybe," I answer asking for a fight.

Nuriko bursts out laughing.

"Suzaku, how I have missed all of you," Nuriko exclaims and bounces around the room hugging each of us.  Tamahome squirms in Nuriko's grasp and crumbles in a pile on the floor when released.  Miaka pokes at him with her foot to see if he is all right while Nuriko comes at me.

"Not so fucking tight, Nuriko!" I gasp from his strong hold on me.

He releases me.  I stagger back gulping air.  

"Chiriko!" Nuriko says turning to the teen beside me.

Chiriko tries to act proper but soon gives up.  Laughter tumbles from his lips as Nuriko twirls the boy around.  He sets the happy Chiriko on his feet.

"You have grown," Nuriko says stepping back with finger resting on his chin in a thoughtful pose.  "How old are you?"

"Sixteen," Chiriko answers.

"And already in his second year of college," Miaka quickly inserts proudly.

"Would not expect anything else from our little Chiriko," Nuriko chuckles.

Chiriko brightens with Nuriko's approval.

"I have missed all of you," Nuriko says looking at all of us.  "Do you know where the others are?" he asks.

"Some," Tamahome answers.  "Tasuki came across Mits at the local hospital.  He is a doctor there, but does not yet remember."

"Chichiri is a teacher at our university," Chiriko pipes in, "but he too has not regained the memories of the past."

"Although Tasuki is working very hard at helping him remember," Miaka adds giggling.

Nuriko looks at me curiously.  I know my face is competing with my hair for brightest colour, and Nuriko smiles and winks.

"We definitely have to talk later," he promises.

I groan.  

"We have not found Hotohori," Miaka reports.

"I can help with that," Nuriko smiles contently.

He makes a gesture to the mirror.

"We grew up together," he says sauntering to the door.  "After I remembered, I eventually told him all about it.  I hopped he would remember too.  So far he has not, but he believes my memories and you are real.  Tread lightly," he requests as he turns the knob.

The door swings open revealing Hotohori as regale as ever.  He tentatively smiles at us as he enters with hands stuck in his pockets.  Nuriko closes the door.

"Ho..to..hori!" Miaka slowly says.  

Tears once more well up in her eyes.  She is soon hugging the surprised man who uncertainly pats her back.  Tamahome and I pry Miaka off of him.

Chiriko walks up to Hotohori.

"Hello, my name is Ou Doukun, also known as Chiriko," he says bowing to the ex-emperor.  "It is a pleasure to meet you."

_Count on that kid to stick to formalities._

Hotohori smiles lightly and looks down on Chiriko with soft eyes before returning the bow.

"The young genius - it is nice to meet you, Chiriko.  Ryuuen has told me much about you." Hotohori says.

Chiriko looks to the floor blushing.  Low rich laughter comes from Hotohori.  

"I did not mean to embarrass you," Hotohori says.

"It's all right," Chiriko assures.

Hotohori looks at us and tentatively smiles.  Nuriko makes introductions. 

"Do you remember any of them?" Nuriko hopefully asks.

He looks regretfully at Nuriko.

"I am sorry, dearest, but I do not, thought they do seem familiar," he answers.

"It's alright," Nuriko assures slipping an arm around his waist and giving a light squeeze.

The rest of us watch on flabbergasted as they make lovey-dovey eyes at each other.

Miaka breaks our trance with a girlish cry of joy.

"I'm so happy for you!"

Nuriko blushes and chuckles. 

"So am I," he says.  "And what about you and Tamahome?" he asks Miaka.

Miaka launches into details of their life.

I scan the occupants of the room and realize we have found them all.  Almost half of them don't remember, but we have found them.  I get a goofy grin on my face that attracts Nuriko's attention.

"What's up with you?" he demands.

"We have found everyone," I respond.

Everyone but Hotohori knows what I mean.  Before more can be said, Nuriko's phone sounds.  He pulls it from his pocket.

"Talk to me," he answers.  "I see.  Thank you.

"Our little reunion must be cut short.  Tasuki's sister is on her way back," he informs us.

"Are you free tonight?" Miaka asks.  "We could all meet at our place to swap stories."

"We don't have anything after the show, do we?" Nuriko asks Hotohori.

"Nothing that cannot be changed," he answers.   

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~

We gather that evening in Miaka and Tamahome's apartment after dumping my sister off at her dorm.  

"You brought food!" Miaka exclaims bouncing up and down.

"Yes, we did," Nuriko laughs handing Miaka one bag but is sure to hand the other two to Tamahome.  "And we even brought a bottle of sake for Tasuki," he adds holding up the item.

We settle around the table to enjoy the provided feast.  One by one we tell of our past in this life.

Hotohori for the most part sits quietly by Nuriko's side.  His dark eyes study each of us.  He focuses on Miaka a lot.  I guess that is natural.  He was in love with her in his previous life, but I am happy to see that he loves Nuriko in this one.  It is so evident in his actions and his eyes.  Each gaze at the purple haired man is soft and adoring.  His hand occasionally captures Nuriko's or brushes a stray strand away from his face.  He does all to please his effervescent love. 

"Nuriko said you grew up together," Miaka says to Hotohori.

Hotohori nods, "Yes, we did."

"Have you always known each other?  How did you meet?" she asks.

Hotohori smiles at her.

"No, we did not always know each other," he answers leaning forward to rest an elbow on the table.  "We meet when I was seven.  His father was – is my father's tailor.  My father and I needed appropriate attire for a formal gathering.  He took me to Ryuuen's family shop.  Ryuuen was playing in the shop and introduced himself to me.  After I was fitted, he hauled me outside to play much to my embarrassment."

"You enjoyed it," Nuriko knowingly points out.

Hotohori chuckled.

"I did not know what to think of it.  No one had ever treated my so casually before.  I felt like I was being steamrollered over."

We all chuckle at the apt description of Nuriko when he set his mind to something.

"But it was good for you," Nuriko pouts.

Hotohori pulls Nuriko's chair closer to him and wraps an arm around the fashion designer's waist.

"You are always good for me," he says in the other's ear.

Nuriko giggles as he wraps arms affectionately around the former emperor.

"True.  Without me you would still be living in your glass cage," Nuriko happily points out.

"Huh.." several of us voice our confusion.

"Nuriko was the one to show me what life was like outside my family's estate and business.  He showed me what it is like to have a true friend – someone who stands by your side because they like you for yourself and not the prestige of your family," Hotohori explains.  "He is one of the few I can say that about."

"I would sneak him out of his house and make him do things with me," Nuriko says proudly.  "He had never been to a fast food restaurant till I took him."

"I lead a sheltered life," Hotohori says defensively.

"But you are much better now," Nuriko says and kisses his nose.

Hotohori shakes his head in defeat.  

"So when did you remember the past?" Tamahome asks Nuriko.

"When I was fifteen," he answers.

He moves closer to his love practically sitting in Hotohori's lap.

"Remember the big earthquake about seven years ago?"

We acknowledge the event.

"Hotohori and I were at the epicenter.  It was horrible."  Nuriko snuggles closer to Hotohori.  Terror at the memory haunts his features.  "It started suddenly and violently.  We were separated, and I lost him in the haze.  I was almost squashed then when a section of wall fell toward me.  With one blow, I turned it to rubble.  As the dust settled, I went searching for Hotohori.  I found him pinned under another section of the wall.  I was so scared for his life then.  I had to find the power to save him.  I threw everything I had into moving the wall and getting him free.  In that moment I tapped into my full seishi power.  

"I pulled him free and held him close.  He assured me he was all right.  My adrenalin rush started to ebb then the memories returned.  I was an incoherent mess for several hours afterwards."

I open my mouth to say something, but Chiriko places a hand over it.

"Once I figured out what was going on in my head, I decided not to tell anyone.  Hotohori knew me too well and saw something was bothering me.  I finally told him the basics – ancient China, Suzaku no Miko, the seishi, but I did not tell him of my past feelings for him.  I couldn't because I had them this time around too and he did not know of them."

"We worked that out," Hotohori says stroking the back of Nuriko's hand.

"We did," Nuriko smiles up at Hotohori.  "He was very supportive of my odd claims," Nuriko says to us returning to his narrative.  "He believed me even though he remembered none of it.  I loved him even more for it.  Since then, I have been on the lookout for the rest of you."

"The red or blue haired models," Chiriko points out.

"Two of the most distinctive features among the missing," Nuriko says.  "It was a long shot, but it paid off."

"You can thank Tasuki's sister for that one," Miaka says.        

We move to the living room to continue reminiscing.  We talk of both recent past and old past, late into the night.  

"Any of this sounds familiar?" Miaka hopefully asks Hotohori.

Nuriko sits on Hotohori's lap with arm looped around his neck.

"No," he answers.  "Nuriko, had hoped that I would remember when I meet you," Hotohori says indicating Miaka, "like Chiriko did."

Nuriko makes a sound of protest.

"Yes, darling, you did," Hotohori says and places a simple kiss on Nuriko's cheek.  "Our meeting has done nothing other than produce a sense of familiarity and friendship," he says scanning the group.  "Even if I do not remember you, you have made me feel like one of you.  Thank you."

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~

I am sitting in Tamahome's business class when the student assistant interrupts class.  She hands him a note and leaves.  Tamahome reads the note.  His eyes widen.

"Class is dismissed early," he tells us.

The students are surprised but take it in stride by bounding out the door.

"What's the matter?" I ask slightly worried.

"Miaka is in labor and at the hospital," he says.

I snatch up my things.

"Let's go!" I say.

Tamahome gathers up his few things, and we dash out to the hospital.

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~

We find Miaka's room after asking at the desk.  She is sitting in the bed with a nurse at one side.

"Taka, Tasuki!" she smiles at us when we enter.  "I'm in labor," she announces and giggles.

"It's the pain killer taking effect," the nurse tells us. 

She takes her leave.

"I'm having a baby," she sings.  "Isn't it great, Tasuki.  But, I want all seven of my seishi to share my joy," she pouts.

"We will be," I tell her.

Tamahome takes her hand and brushes back her bangs.

"How are you feeling?" he asks.

"Little uncomfortable, but all right," she answers.

The doctor comes in and explains where Miaka is in her labor and the length of time she could be in labor.  The entire thing sounds very unpleasant to me.  When the baby gets down to business about being born, I am shuffled out to a waiting room.  I find the wait unnerving.  I have been here for hours.  I pace, read the magazines, and finally end up at the nurses' station asking if Mits was working tonight.  One of the nurses is kind enough to check for me.  He is, and I am tempted to find him for the fun of it but choose to wander back to the waiting room.  Something inside me suddenly is pulling me that way.  Fear tightens around my gut and I jog back. 

Tamahome emerges looking worried and white.  My heart is in my throat.

"What's wrong?" I ask.  "Is it the baby?"

"No, she is fine," he says.  "It's Miaka.  Something is wrong.  They made me leave."  He clings to my shirt as his world possibly crumbles around him.  "Tasuki, what am I to do?  I can't loose her!" he softly wails.

"Mits is on duty tonight," I say trying to sound reassuring.  "He has at least limited use of his powers.  I'll make him fucking come and help her."

Tamahome takes some comfort in that.  

"I'll return as quickly as I can," I tell him before dashing through the hospital looking for the healer.

Surprisingly, I find him on the maternity floor looking confused.

"Kou-kun," he greets.  "What are you doing here?"

"A friend of mine had a baby," I say.

I launch into my campaign to gain aid for Miaka and promptly mess it all up as fear for Miaka's safety directs my actions.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's notes and review responses:

Awful place to end a chapter, ne.  : D  Don't fret, I'm not killing anyone off in this story.  Miaka will be fine, and see, Nuriko and Hotohori have finally entered the story.  Yeah!  We have found them all.

Once more thank you for reviewing.  Whoo hoo!  I'm up to 82 reviews.  Thank you for making it happen.  wipes tear off cheek. 

Babbling Brook

**Kouryou**** Sanomi: Not only did they kiss, they kissed twice no da.  ~_^  Hope you enjoyed the replay of the first kiss from Tasuki's POV.**

**Rath****: There is a reason Chiri is still left in the dark while those around him remember, but it's a secret.  Hee, hee, hee…  **

**Riina****: Hope your jaw reattached without any problem.  ^_^  If Chiri remembered, their first kiss would not have been so fun.  They would fall into each others arms and it would be all over.  We can't have that now, can we?**

**L.G. Lena:** There is more to come.  Glad you like it.

**Arsronus**** Liadon: Thanks for the two thumbs up.**

**Unofficial Schwarz:** There is a special reason poor Chiri can not remember more then glimpses into his past na no da.  However, I can not tell else I'll give part of the plot away.  Plus it makes the story longer this way no da.  ^_^

**Moonlady****: They do add a bit to it don't they.  ^_~**

**Silentlylaughing****: Your first three questions have been answered in this chapter.  Yui will make a brief appearance but none of her seishi will.  Thanks.  It is all right to ramble.  ^_^**

**Riverwood****: Thank you.  Yeah, they did finally kiss.  blush   Sorry, we have a few more chapters before he will remember, but we are moving closer to it.**

**Bonnie Lass:** Thanks for the encouragement.


	10. Chapter 9 – Learning of the Past

**New Life Old Bonds**

By Babbling Brook42

**Rating:** R – for language

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue 

Japanese words uses:

Hai – Yes

Itai – An Exclamation 

Kuso, K'so – Swear word similar to "shit" or "bloody hell"

Baka – idiot 

Thanks to Moonlady for beta-reading for me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 9 – Learning of the Past (Houjun's POV)**

Something is wrong, and I am being called.  I close my eyes and concentrate on where the pull is from.  I wrap the kesa around me before picking up the kasa, putting it on, and disappearing.

I materialize in a hospital hallway.  Genrou is shouting at a tall doctor.

"Suzaku help me!  Mits, I don't give a damn fuck if you remember or not, but you have to come else our Miko will die," Genrou growls.   

_Miaka!_

"Kou-kun, clam down. You are excited and maybe slightly delusional," the doctor says.

Genrou pushes the man toward a door.

"Just see her, damn it!"

The doctor moves only slightly in the direction that Genrou is directing him.

"She has her doctors looking after her," the tall man says.

"But you can save her!" Genrou sounds like he is on the verge of tears.  He looks up as Taka enters.  "Tamahome, help me get Mits to come."

"Please, see to my wife," Taka pleads.  "Please help Miaka."

The doctor grumbles, but gives in to the request.  He follows Taka through the doorway, and Genrou sags with relief.

"Remember your gift, my friend.  Remember your gift," he mutters.

"Genrou," I voice.

He looks over at me.  There are tears glistening in his eyes.  Suddenly his arms are around me in a crushing hug.  His head tilts down to contact my right shoulder.

"Chichiri," he softly cries.  "Damn it.  We can't loose her.  Not now.  Not when we just found her."  

His breathing hitches while he talks.  I wrap my arms around him and close my eyes.  My hands tenderly stroke his back.  My soul insists I comfort him as his tears soak into my shirt.  It shouts that he is mine – past, present, and future – and must be cherished and loved.

I lean my cheek against his silky hair and whisper in his ear.

"It will be all right.  Why don't you tell me what's going on?"

His crying ceases, but he does not loosen his hold.  The fingers of my right hand delve into his thick mane.  They draw smoothly from his left ear to the base of his neck.  I tilt my head and place a gentle kiss by his other ear.

"What is wrong with Miaka?" I ask.

His reply is cut short as two men hurry toward us.

"Tasuki," the purple haired one calls worried.  "Where's Miaka?"

Genrou looks up at the voice.

"Nuriko!" he sighs.

I scrutinize the hauntingly familiar newcomers.  Nuriko is a mix between beauty and strength – male and female as he purposefully glides to our side.  His gender bending attire accents his best points to the fullest.  He tosses his long purple braid over his shoulder when he stops with an impatient gasp.  

The second man was just as stunning decked out in dressy casual ware.  But, I see him dressed in red robes with his long brown hair falling down his back.

_He is the same man from the memory at the museum._

As I should expect with anyone associated with Miaka, they are unique and probably carry a symbol somewhere on their body.    

"What are you doing here?" Genrou asks them.

"We were called," Nuriko answers.

Genrou accepts the answer.

"Where is Miaka and is she all right?" Nuriko demands.

Genrou pulls away from me but keeps one arm around my waist.  Nuriko notices.

"Ohh, I always knew you two would pair up," he giggles.

"Don't you fucking start on that, Nuriko," Genrou growls.

"Well, spill – about Miaka, you can tell me about this later," Nuriko smiles and waves a hand at us.

"Let's sit down," he says dragging me with him to one of the waiting rooms.

Doukun sits there waiting for us.

"I deduced that you would take refuge here at some point," Doukun says smiling at us in a warm greeting.

"Chiriko!" Nuriko squeals delighted.

"Nuriko, good to see you again," he affectionately acknowledges.  "You too, Hotohori."

Hotohori smiles and nods as he takes a seat.

Genrou pulls me onto one of the couches and holds my hand tightly.

"Something went wrong with the delivery.  The baby is all right, but something is wrong with Miaka," he tells us.

I look around the room realizing the Miko's protectors have gathered in her time of need.

"I found Mits, and Tamahome took him to see her.  But, damn it, he doesn't remember," he cries clinging to my arm.

"Pray to Suzaku he does," Doukun says.  "Maybe seeing Miaka again will reawaken his memories of the past and his power."  

I listen closely to the conversation adding more pieces to my picture of the past.   

"Although meeting Miaka has not been enough to bring forth the memories for some of us," Doukun states and looks at me.

Nuriko's soft brown eyes focus on me.

"Chichiri, have you remembered?" he asks.

Genrou freezes beside me as he is reminded of what he forgot in his worry over Miaka.

"I remember my magic.  I remember Genrou was my lover and is my soul-mate.  I have pieced enough oddities and comments together to have an idea about our past life, but the majority of my memories have not returned," I answer.

They don't look happy about my answer but relieved with my acceptance of the situation.

"I still want a long detailed recount when our current crisis is over," I say.

"You got it," Genrou says suddenly hugging me.

Moments later the tall doctor enters the room.  We all hold our breath as he sags into a chair.  He rubs his temples then smiles at us.

"Tasuki, Chichiri, did you take care of Tama for me?" he asks.

"Hai, we did," Genrou answers grinning.

"Mits, you remember!" Nuriko exclaims.  

"Yes, Nuriko, I remember," he answers.

"That means Miaka is saved," Nuriko happily bubbles.

"You do remember all?" Chiriko asks.  "Do you accept it?"

The doctor chuckles kindly.

"Oh Chiriko, when just a touch from my glowing hand healed a dieing woman, how can I dispute the memories that preceded it?"

"What made your memories return?" Hotohori asks while Nuriko and Genrou rejoiced the good turn of events by dancing around cheering.

"Seeing Miaka on the table reminded me of Choukou, and I knew what I had to do.  As the power flowed through me, I relived my other life."  He pauses and looks at the dancing bakas.  "Would you two please not yell," he softly requests of Nuriko and Genrou.  "I just had memories of another life crammed into my head.  Not the most coherent experience of my life.  I feel like I spent the night drinking with Tasuki."  He grinned good-humoredly at Genrou.

"Sure, sure," Genrou says happily.  "When can we see her?" he asks.

"Probably not until tomorrow, but you can see their daughter in the nursery if you like," Mits answers.

We take a peek at the newborn before calling it a night.  Mits promises to inform Taka that we left but will be back tomorrow.  Nuriko and Hotohori exit gracefully leaving Doukun/Chiriko, Genrou/Tasuki and myself.

"How'd ya get here?" Genrou asks fighting a yawn.

"Teleported," I answer.

"Would ya teleport us back to campus, just this once?" he asks.  "I'm just too worn out to walk."

"There is a thing called a cab," Doukun points out.

We call a cab.  

The cab ride to campus is quiet.  Doukun watches the passing buildings with a thoughtful look while Genrou slumps against me.  I slip an arm around his waist.  Genrou briefly opens his eyes and looks up at me smiling before closing them once more.

Soon we pull up before Doukun's dormitory.

"Goodnight," he says as he exits the cab.

Genrou sits up.

"Night, Chiriko.  See ya tomorrow," he says.

Doukun shuts his door and waves before walking up the walk to the glass doors.

I instruct the driver to take us to Genrou's dorm.  We are there in a matter of minutes.  The cab comes to a stop, and the driver waits for us to get out.

"If ya come up, I'll give ya my story to read.  It will help fill in the details," Genrou says.

I agree and ask the driver to wait.  He grunts his acknowledgment to my request before we get out.  We make our way through the series of locked doors till we get to his room.  Instead of opening it like I thought Genrou groans.

"Shit, I'm not sleepen there tonight," he says indicating the item hanging from the doorknob.  "That's our signal to stay out.  Kouji is fucking making out," he explains. 

"I see," I slowly say.

Genrou chuckles at my response.

"Can I crash at your place?" he asks brightening.  "But, fuck, I really wanted to get the story for ya."

"Where is it exactly in your room?" I ask.

"It's on the bookcase by my desk, bottom shelf.  It is in a red binder about yah big."  He indicates the size with his hands.  "By my math book."

I close my eyes picturing his room from my brief visit.  I locate the item in question.  I reach into my kasa and pull it out with a flourish.  He grins proudly at me.

"You were always handy to have around," he winks.  "Let's go.  I'm beat."

As we walk out, I realize I never actually agreed to let him stay with me but decide to let it slide.

It's ten thirty when we enter my apartment.  The night's activities have taken their toll on my young friend and he trudges through my door.

Genrou pokes around examining this and that.

"Just what I would expect out of ya – neat and orderly," he says.

"Would you like tea or something?" I ask.

"Sake?" he asks, and I am not surprised.

"Don't have any," I say.

"Tea is fine then," he says.

The tiredness drags in his voice.

I hear the TV come on while I set the water to heat.  The cannels change fairly often till I enter with the tea.  Genrou haphazardly sets on the couch with one foot on the coffee table.  His arm resting on the couch arm holds the remote punching the cannel button.  He sees me and turns the set off.  I hand him a cup and sit on the other end of the couch with my legs neatly crossed.

"You don't strike me as the kind that would be so tired at this time on a Friday night," I say and take a sip of my tea.

"Normally I'd be out till one or two," he says running fingers through his vibrant locks.  "But, I was up all night working on a fucking project and studying for a damn test.  Then there was Miaka and the baby."  He shakes his head and leans it against the back of the couch.  "Pushing forty hours without sleep tends to do me in," he adds.  "Hell, Chiri, I haven't been this fucking tired in a while."

His head snaps up and confused eyes lock on me.

"K'so, ya don't fucking remember yet.  This is so damn complicated," he says dropping his head into his hand.

I set my cup of tea on the table and scoot over to him.  I liberate him of his untouched tea before placing my arms loosely around his forward hunching form.

"It's all right," I softly say.  "I understand.  Call me by whichever name you want."

He turns in my hold and secures his arms around my waist.  I lean against the back of the couch as he nestles his forehead into the crook of my neck.

"Thanks," he murmurs.

"I'm sure my memories will return sometime," I say while lightly rubbing his back in comforting circles.  "I have remembered a few things," I point out encouragingly.

"Hai," he says cuddling up to me, "but Nuriko has been trying to get Hotohori to remember for years," a yawn interrupts his words and he nuzzles his head into my shirt after crawling into my lap, "an' 'e hasn't 'membered."

His voice is sounding distant, and I can see his eyes drifting closed.

"Although…, I think he doesn't wan'a 'member.  Not … sure … why …," he trails off and his breathing evens out in sleep.

A soft smile appears as I watch him sleep snuggled against me.  All pretenses are absent.  He is relaxed and looks content.  I take the opportunity to study him, to memorize the pattern of faint freckles across his cheeks, to admire the fiery being who completes me.  I feel I have watched him sleep thousands of times before, but I never tire of it.  I never tire of having him near despite the havoc he causes in my life.

_Memory?__  No specific memory, just a remembered overview of how things were – or are._

I caress the reddish-orange strands around his face.

_I love him.  He is the one I have waited for._

I yawn.  The clock tells me it is after eleven.  Not wanting to wake him, I snag the blanket from the back of the couch.  I manage to drape it over him.  I slowly stretch out on the couch pulling Genrou down with me and succeed in not disturbing his sleep.  A small exertion of power and the lights turn off.  I drift off with his comforting weight pressed against my side.

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~

I wake not long before the sun rises.  Sometime in the night we shifted positions.  I was now the one sprawled halfway across him.  My head rests on his chest just under his chin.  I can hear the movement of air through his lungs with each rise and fall of his chest.  One arm curves over his torso, and I can feel his arm loosely encircling me with his hand resting on my hip.  The blanket is entwined around both of us, but most of it spills to the floor.

Regretfully I separate myself from the pleasant tangle.  With acrobatic skill, I make it to my feet and watch him continue to sleep stretched out on the sofa.  I tug at the blanket to cover him before I stretch and go watch the sunrise.  

I settle into me customary spot for morning meditations.  Only the smallest hint of colour can be seen in the horizon with the day's cloud cover.  Even after the sun rises, the day will be dull and lackluster.  Rain is coming.  I complete my morning ritual and shower.  After dressing I return to check on my guest.

He sleeps still and probably will for a while yet.  His limbs are strewn haphazardly about.  The blanket was once more half on the floor.     

The red report folder catches my eye from its post on the coffee table.  Now is as good a time as any to learn of my past.  I pick it up and settle in the recliner with the binder on my lap.  It is thick and must be close to seventy pages long.  I open it to the cover page. 

_"Tasuki, Legendary Warrior by Kou Genrou"_   

Hesitantly my fingers turn the page.  The neatly typed document is exposed.

_"Chapter 1 – Becoming a Bandit_

_Huan-Langi__ walked up the mountain path in hopes of starting a new life away from his family.  You see, he was running away from home for reasons of sanity.  He had the misfortune of being born to a family with five older sisters, an overbearing mother, and a simple unassertive father.  His sisters were always picking on him and making his life hell.  His mother was constantly smashing him to her large breast in what she called 'loving hugs.'  The six females felt they knew what was best for him and what he should do, and his henpecked father never came to his aid.  Put this all together resulted in Huan-Langi wanting out and hating women.  He did not want to be a milksop like his father.  He wanted to be a MAN.  He wanted to meet life head on and give it a few injuring kicks and punches for it to remember him by._

_He had thought long and hard for a solution – well, for an hour last night – and decided becoming a bandit was the answer.  As luck would have it, there was a group of bandits occupying one of the local mountains…"_

I glance up and watch Genrou shift in his sleep.  Not the most pleasant sight with mouth hanging open and drool clinging to the corner of his mouth, but it still warms my heart.  

After meeting his sister, I do not believe much has changed in his home, but obviously there must be some differences since he waited till he got to of college to escape.  _And, I wonder what similarities and differences there are between my lives._

I wonder if my friends now were my friends in my past life.  Did Hikou and Kouran grow up with me then too?  _"Don't let it happen again, no da,"_ the remembered warning echoes in my head.  A cold heavy weight solidified inside me.  With a certainty I know they were there and something bad happened between us.  I just do not know what.  I look to Genrou's manuscript.  Maybe my answers lie within.  If not I can ask him.  I continue to read

I am almost finished with chapter 2, "The Miko's Search," when Genrou stirs.  He sits up and leisurely extends arms above his head while his spine expands and curves with his shifting shoulders.  My eyes trace the lines of his elongated form.  His arms drop to his side, and I realize I have been caught staring.  One fang pokes out from under his upper lip with his smirk and his eyes show amusement as I blush and look away.

"Morning," I manage to get out through my suddenly tightening passageway.  

"Morning," he slowly drawls out.  Laughter is evident in his greeting.  He saunters over to my chair.  "Where ya at?" he asks pointing to the book.

"Nearing the end of chapter 2," I answer meeting his eyes once more.

"Hmm…," he hums.  "Had breakfast yet?"

"I was waiting for you," I answer.

He leans down hovering before me at eye level.

"I'll make breakfast, and ya' keep reading," he says.

Before I can respond he swoops down and catches my lips in a tempered kiss.  It is a mixture of innocence and passion that leaves me reeling and missing his touch when he pulls away.

"I want ya to remember," he says walking away.

I blink after him still flabbergasted by the feelings we share and how easily he shows me affection.  I have never experienced anything like him in this life.  Slowly I emerge from my awestruck state and look at the page before me.  Only with great effort do I manage to read to the end of the chapter.  My mind wants to focus more on the redhead in the kitchen than the print.  I close the book and set it down just as Genrou says breakfast is ready.

I move into the kitchen and sit at the table where a bowl of food awaits me.  We do not say much as we eat our simple breakfast.  The ringing phone jostles me from my pondering.  I pick up the cordless handset and speak.

"Hey, Chichiri!  Good morning," greets Nuriko.

His high spirited voice produces a mental image of the purple haired man with a broad cheerful grin.

"Good morning, Nuriko.  You sound chipper," I say.

He giggles.

"I just called Tasuki's and got grumped at by a sleepy Kouji.  He seemed to wake up a bit when he realized his roommate did not come home last night."  There was suggestive sensual tone to the boy's voice.  "So do you happen to know where he is?"  

"I happen to be looking at him as he eats breakfast across the table from me," I answer.

"Great!  Can I talk to him?" Nuriko asks.

I hand the phone to Genrou.  He takes it and mumbles his greeting.  I watch and listen as he talks.

"Nuriko, whatch'a want?"

I can only guess what Nuriko says to tease him, but Genrou's face flushes deep red before he loudly protests.

"Hell no, it was nothing like that," he sputters.  "Ya' have a sick mind."

Nuriko's laughter spills from the receiver.

"Tell me what ya want or I'm hanging up," Genrou threatens.

"Yeah, that will give us time to finish eating and for me to clean up. … O.K. See ya in two hours at the hospital."

Genrou pushes the off button with irritation. 

"We're gona'a go see Miaka and the baby," he tells me while knocking part of his breakfast on him.  "Got a shirt I can borrow?" he asks noting the rumpled and dirty state of the one he currently has on.

"I think I can find something," I say and show him to the bathroom on my way to ravage my closet for clothes for him.

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~

We step from the elevator into the maternity ward when I am suddenly crushed against Nuriko.  Genrou is squirming on the other side.  After reading chapter 2, I know why he has such a "firm" hold.  

"We're all here and can see Miaka!" he says.

"Put us … the hell down…, baka … before ya fuck…ing kill us," Genrou squeaks out.

Nuriko good naturally laughs.  He lets me go but holds Genrou and ruffles his hair.  He thrashes about throwing out choice words questioning Nuriko's sanity.  Genrou is still sputtering when he is released.     

"Let's go see Miaka," Nuriko bubbles dragging us to her room.  

Hotohori and Donkun emerge from the lounge as we near.  I am sure Genrou's outbursts of displeasure alerted them to our coming.  The five of us enter Miaka's room.  She smiles at us warmly even though she looks fatigued.

"Did you see Kazuna?" she asks.

"We looked in on her last night," Doukun answers.  "She is lovely."

Miaka radiated pride and happiness.

"So, where's the proud father?" Nuriko asks.

"Keisuke drug him out to get some rest," Miaka answers. 

The room is soon a flutter with chatter about Kazuna and when they would come home and other stuff.  Nuriko was ready to move in and help Miaka.  Hotohori convinced him it was not a good idea.  I can already see that young Kazuna will be spoiled by her "uncles," as Miaka keeps referring to us as. 

Taka enters the crowded room followed by more people.  I do not recognize them, but most of the others seem to.  Nuriko whispers something to Hotohori.

"Tasuki," Doukun hisses cautioning the softly growling red-head.

I look at Genrou then to the blond girl he is intently looking at.  She blanches and her eyes widen in shock as she takes in our group.  The two other males look at us with surprised recognition.  The lighter haired man questioningly glances between Taka and Miaka but seems hesitant to voice his queries.  The older woman looks at us like we are intruding and should not be here before she moved to Miaka's side.

I give Genrou a light kick to draw his uncomfortable attention from the girl.

"What was that for," he fiercely demands of me.  

I recoil at his temper but do not back down.  All eyes are now on us till Hotohori comes to the rescue.

"Miaka-san," Hotohori says, "we should be going and let you spend time with your family.  We are glad you are safe and offer our congratulations to both you and Taka.  Till we meet again," he bows before ushering Nuriko out.

"I'll call you, Miaka," Nuriko calls over his shoulder before leaving.

"You better," Miaka calls back.

"Bye guys," she says to the rest of us.

Genrou's sudden aggression has subsided after Hotohori's farewell.  We bid Miaka and Taka farewell and exit the room.

"Who were those other people?" I ask once we are away from the room.

"Shit, Chiri, I forgot ya wouldn't recognize them.  I'm sorry," he says looking pitifully repentant. 

"The girl was Yui," Doukun informs me.

"Yui?  Oh, as in Miaka's friend who was pulled into the book too," I say.

They both nod.

"Genrou, why are you so hostile towards her?" I ask.

"Read the next chapter," he bitterly answers.

"Tasuki, you should not hold a grudge," Doukun says.  "Miaka has made peace with her."

"Plus in the end it was her wish that saved Miaka," Nuriko points out.

Genrou crosses his arms like a defiant child.

"So?  She put us through hell!" he demands before Nuriko knocks him into the hallway wall.

"It was in another life.  Get over it." Nuriko says walking toward the front door in a huff.

Genrou recovers from his impact with the wall and chases Nuriko out the front door.  Their disagreement falls to the level of name calling.

"Genrou," I gasp and wince as he flies into a brick wall. 

I hurry out the door to check on Genrou.

"He will never learn to not antagonize Nuriko will he," Doukun says to Hotohori as the doors close behind me.    

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~

I return to my apartment after we have lunch.  It seems empty now without them around.  Genrou would have returned with me, but he had homework that I insisted he finish.  I would not be the reason for him failing any classes.  I also promised him dinner when he got it done.  Hopefully it is motivation enough for him to do it.

In the mean time, I want to finish reading about Tasuki's life and what Yui did to upset him so.  I pick the binder up and settle into the couch.  I open to "Chapter 3 – Loosing Friends."  My insides tighten and churn at the title.  It's bad.  I can already feel the pain this chapter will inflict.  I am tempted not to read it, but if I want to know about my life then, I must take the good with the bad.

Tears slip down my eyes as Nuriko dies.  I only meet the outgoing man yesterday, yet I feel great loss at the retelling of his death.  I can almost see him giving his all to help his friends.  I share the pain the others felt with his passing.  I mourn our loss.

The others' deaths deal me similar blows.  The thought that all was lost for Nakago to take revenge on his own emperor tares at my heart leaving long jagged wounds.  It is all so cruel.  I wish there was something I could do to change our tragic tale.  There is not.  It is in the past, and we are all re-born in this world at this time with a future that looks less troubled.

Coming to the end of chapter three, the title of chapter four gives me hope. 

_Chapter 4 – Healing and Moving On_

_The battle that spanned two worlds was over.  Everyone returned to their location of origin.  The last two Suzaku Seishi were once more in their war torn __land__ of __Konan__.  They helped where they could to put their home back together and honor the sacrifices of their fallen comrades._

_With his kasa shadowing his face, Chichiri walked away from the palace._

_Tasuki caught sight of his masked friend and trotted over._

_"Gong someplace, Chichiri?" Tasuki asked._

_"Yes, I am leaving to wander once more."_

_Tasuki's eyes narrowed._

_"Ya leaving without saying so-long?" he said looking exaggeratingly hurt. _

_Chichiri's mask grinned._

_"No, I just told the empress of my plans and was going to find you," Chichiri said.  "When will you be returning to __Mt.__ _Reikaku___? The monk asked stepping forward along the path._

_Tasuki walked beside him._

_"Don't know.  Hadn't given it much thought," Tasuki said watching the monk._

_Honestly he had thought about it.  He was not sure if he wanted to return to that life, at least not yet.  His priorities and goals had changed after what he had been through.  Since leaving the mountain, he had gained and lost a family he loved deeply, and the thought of Chichiri, his last star brother, leaving felt like his last support collapsed under him.  _

_"Ya want company on y'r journey?" Tasuki asked clinging to his lifeline._

_"If you truly want to come, I would like it," Chichiri said with an eye on the path before them._

_Tasuki knew Chichiri realized they needed each other while they healed.  Even though their personalities were vastly different, they had tasted the same grief and through it understood the other better than anyone else alive._

_._

_._

_._

_After Miaka and Taka returned home, the two seishi retuned to their wandering life style.  Tasuki followed the monk without questioning their direction except to ask when they would stop as he always did.  He did that more to get a reaction from his friend than wanting to stop._

_Their recent adventure made him appreciate and cherish their relationship.  Almost loosing Chichiri still stung, and he prayed to Suzaku that they would be together for a long time.  Tasuki did not have the strength of heart to be the last.  Yet, he did not wish that fate on his friend either._

_It was funny… Tasuki could not imagine not having Chichiri near by.  The thought of not being woke up by the irritatingly chipper monk in the morning or his own attempts to get under the monk's skin left an aching emptiness in his chest.  He wanted to be by Chichiri's side till they died._

_Tasuki woke from his thoughts and examined the town they entered several minutes ago.  He looked around._

_"Retuned from you dream world no da?" Chichiri teased._

_"Hmm," Tasuki grunted while thinking this place looked awfully familiar.  He suddenly knew why and the cold lighting of dread shot down his spine.  "We are not stopping here, are we, Chichiri?" Tasuki asked nervously scourering the area for threats. _

_"Daa?" said the confused monk._

_Tasuki was always happy to get into town._

_The ex-bandit tugged at Chichiri's arm._

_"Let's go back to the forest and sleep outside tonight."_

_Tasuki tried to drag Chichiri back the way they came.  Chichiri halted their movement and thumped Tasuki on the head with his shajukou _

_"Itai," hissed Tasuki rubbing his head._

_"Tasuki, what is wrong, no da?  You always want to stop at a town," said Chichiri._

_"Not this one," he said emphatically.._

_"We have never been to this town before no da," Chichiri pointed out._

_Tasuki noticed the people observing them standing in the middle of the street arguing.  He tried to hide from their eyes by flipping his collar up and hunching his shoulders.  He tugged once more at his friend's sleeve.    _

_"Move, we're maken a scene," he hissed._

_The monk was curious about his companion's odd behaviour._

_"There's an inn.  Let's get a room, no da," Chichiri said._

_"Fine," Tasuki grumped.  "You get the damn room, and I'll wait upstairs for ya."_

_Chichiri accepted his friend's odd behaviour and arraigned for a room with the proprietor of the establishment.  As promised, Tasuki, after blurring from the door up the stairs, was waiting for him when he got there._

_Tasuki entered the room immediately and lay down on the futon._

_"Not going to the bar?" Chichiri asked._

_"No," Tasuki says crossing his arms over his chest.  "I'm gona sleep so we can leave early in the mornin'."_

_"Are you feeling all right no da?" Chichiri asked moving forward to place a hand on Tasuki's forehead._

_"Fucking fine," he roughly said batting the hand away and rolling over so his back was to his friend._

_Chichiri gave up and went to get them dinner._

_The next morning, Tasuki was up and ready to go early.  He hurried Chichiri out of the inn where he froze._

_"Huan-Langi!" cried a large woman heading their way with arms wide.  "You are back!"_

_"Iiiieeee!"__ Tasuki screamed and jumped in the air.  He dashed behind Chichiri and cowered.  "Chichiri, save me," he begged._

_Chichiri, faced with the charging woman, thrust his shakujou before him and called, "Halt!"_

_She came up short surprised at the monk standing between her and her goal._

_"May we help you in some way, madam?  No da," Chichiri asked with his mask smiling._

_Tasuki whimpered into his back._

_"Let me welcome my son home," she said putout. _

_"Son?"__ Chichiri questioned trying to glance back at his friend._

_"Look at Huan-Langi hiding behind the monk," jeered a woman taking a stand by the first._

_Tasuki stiffened._

_"I hate you Kia," he hissed._

_She laughed at him._

_"Still acting like a good-for-nothing spoiled child," Kia tossed back._

_Tasuki was immediately in her face listing her "wonderful" attributes.  His ranting was muffled by his mother's embrace._

_"I knew you would eventually come home," she declared while Tasuki flailed about.  "Now that you're back, I'll find you a wife and you can settle down and help your dad."_

_Tasuki choked at the announcement and broke away._

_"Iie!" he said.  "I don't need a wife."_

_"Already married!" his mother exclaimed.  "Where is she?"_

_"I'm not married," Tasuki corrected and wondered why he just dispelled a wonderful life saving lie.  "I don't even like women!  Growing up with the fucking lot of you, it's not surprising."  - He just did not know when to keep his mouth shut._

_"Still clinging to that story," Kia mocked.  "Ya'll use any excuse to avoid responsibility."_

_Tasuki pulled out the tessen and was ready to flame his sister when he acquired another lump from Chichiri's shakujou._

_"Tasuki, na da," Chichiri softly warned._

_Tasuki rubbed his head and glared at his friend letting him know how betrayer he felt._

_"Come on home, everyone will want to see you," his mother said grabbing his arm and dragging him down the street.  "We need to get some meat on your bones."_

_&&&&&&&_

_Tasuki and Chichiri set at the back yard table while Tasuki's mother put bowls full of food before them.  They ate at her insistence._

_One by one, Tasuki's sisters arrive with their children.  They all cluck over Tasuki's return while he tried to hide under the table._

_"Why did we come to his hell town?" Tasuki asked Chichiri through gritted teeth._

_"It is on the way to __Mt.__ _Reikaku___ no da," Chichiri supplied.  "I thought you might want to visit Kouji and the others.  No da."_

_"Nice thought," Tasuki admitted.  "We're not getting there now anytime soon."_

_"How about Chu-li?" one sister suggested.  "She is from a good family."_

_"Or Sorou," another said._

_Tasuki stood up and slammed his fist on the table._

_"I am NOT marring a damn woman.  Especially one of your choosing," he forcefully announced._

_All the women looked at him shocked._

_"Dear, you are just overreacting," his mother cooed._

_"No, Mother, I am fucking not!" Tasuki insisted.  "You harpies will not listen to me when I say I do not need a wife."_

_"He has a lover!" announced another of his sisters clapping happily.  "A forbidden lover that he can't tell us about."_

_All his sisters offered their own twist to the tale of Tasuki's mysterious high-ranking lover.  Tasuki searched for a way out of this.  He looked over at Chichiri for help when a plan formed._

_"It might work, if he doesn't fucking kill me," Tasuki thought._

_While everyone was arguing about his life, Tasuki leaned over to Chichiri giving him a pleading look and whispered, "Forgive me," before slipping into Chichiri's lap.  He removed Chichiri's mask and kissed him.  Tasuki kissed Chichiri languidly finding his senses quickly enraptured by the activity.  Thankfully, Chichiri kissed back. _

_The yard around them quieted as the others noted Tasuki's activities. _

_Tasuki slowly became aware of the silence around him.  He nibbled once more at Chichiri's lips before leaning back to gaze into his mahogany eye._

_"Daaa," Chichiri softly breathed._

_"Thanks," Tasuki mouthed._

_He set the mask back in place before tuning to look at his stunned family._

_"He really doesn't like women," Kia said._

_&&&&&&_

_That night Tasuki entered the small room that once was his.  Chichiri looked like he was meditating. _

_"I don't mind helping you out, but I don't appreciate being used to lie to your family, na no da," Chichiri said after Tasuki entered.  _

_"I know," Tasuki softly said looking down.  He trotted across the room and sat on the floor before the monk.  "I've been thinking about it all day."_

_Chichiri opened his eye to look at Tasuki._

_"I don't think it is necessarily a lie," Tasuki slowly said watching Chichiri's face as he plowed on with his day's thoughts.  "Y're my friend, hell, my best friend. Since I nearly fucking lost ya to Hikou, I've been thinking how much I want and need ya in my life.  I can't imagine spending a damn day without talking to ya or annoying ya or just sitten quietly with ya.  Ya are my steadying influence.  My life would loose purpose if ya weren't in it.  There is no other person out there that I want to spend the rest of my life with.  If that's not love, I don't know what the hell is."_

_Chichiri sat quiet and impassive through Tasuki's confession.  Tasuki waited for his friend's response._

_"I love you, too, no da," Chichiri smiled._

_He leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Tasuki's lips.  Chichiri stood and offered a hand to Tasuki._

_"Time for bed, no da," Chichiri said invitingly._

_Tasuki smiled and took the hand.  Chichiri pulled him to his feet.  He followed the monk to bed where they tenderly broadened the boundaries of their relationship. _

I wonder how far we "broadened the boundaries" that night.  It is another thing to add to the list of questions to ask Genrou.

I continue to read the brief overview of our life together till the end.  I can taste the grief as he describes my death.  I cry out with him in his pain.  

"I did not want to leave you," I insist.  "I did not want you in such pain."

I wipe at the tears streaming from my eyes.

"I love you," I whisper.  "I love you."

I want to rush to him and enfold him in my arms to ease his pain.  That would be foolish.  He is not in pain now.  He is diligently working on schoolwork, and my actions would seem so random. 

I lean my head back over the couch arm and close my eyes.  I can almost remember that day.  It is distant and unfocused.  I reach for it and it slithers away.  I have the emotions from the events of the past but not an actual account of the events.  

"Why can't I remember," I cry out.  "I want to remember, too!"

I want to see my life through my own eyes.

_"You will, no da,"_ my chibi says.

_When?_ I demand.

_"Soon, no da."___

_Why not now?  What do you know?  Have you known all along?_

I suddenly realize while arguing with my subconscious that it has always talked like Chichiri.  I have only used it on rare occasions – usually in moments of surprise or shock.  

_"Hai, no da."___

_You know what happened in my past life?_

_"Hai, no da."___

_Why can't I know?_

_"Not the right time, no da."_

_Who are you?_

_"That which is hidden, no da."___

_One… Two… Three… Four…_

I count my slowly taken breaths to re-gather my thoughts and attack the problem my ambiguous subconscious poses. 

_When will be the right time?_

_"When brother sleeper is ready to wake, no da."_

It's a clue.  I just have to figure out what it is referring to.

A knock at my door pulls me back to the reality of my apartment.  I can feel Genrou's ki before I get to the door.  I smile at the warm core radiating inside me with his nearness.

"You are early," I say opening the door.

He flashes his fangs in a roguish grin as he stands in my doorway with a thumb hooked under the strap of his book bag hanging from his shoulder. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's notes and review responses:

I racked my brain to come up with a unique way for Tasuki and Chichiri to discover their feelings for each other the first time around.  I think I came up with at least a slightly different twist to it.  ^_^  I tried to make it comical.  I at least find it amusing.  Hope you did too.

As always, thanks for the reviews. 

Babbling Brook

**Chibichiri****: Thanks for your enthusiasm.**

**Arsronus**** Liadon: laughs Good thing I made that note so you did not go into a full panic attack or something.  ^_~  **

**DreamFeathers****: cackles maniacally It was a rather nasty point to end the last chapter.  Hee, hee, hee… But, I hope you now see why I did it.  I just had to change POV at that point.**

I know Tasuki does not need his tessen, but I just could not leave him without it.  : (  It just did not seem right.

I am trying really hard to balance Nuriko's character between his early lighthearted days at the beginning and the more serious confident side before he died.  I feel his character took a major developmental step and hate to loose it in this life.  I am not sure of Hotohori yet either.  :-P

Yes, Mit has his memory back.  I thought it would be great too to have all the seishi present for the birth.

big grin Ahh… blushes thanks for the show of affection. blush more 

**Alatril**** Carnesr: I am glad the story caught you attention.  It tells me I am doing something right if I am attracting readers outside of the devoted Tas/Chiri fans.   ^_^  The prologue is a bit of a tear jerker.  Sorry, I had to leave Chichiri out of much of the last chapter, but I hope this one made up for it.  Thanks.**

**Unofficial Schwarz:** I know the feeling.  ^_^  Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.  And this story will probably be there in about a month.  

**Rath****: Her name is Kazuna.  I found this great site that has baby names organized by country and picked it from the list of Japanese girl's names because it looked nice.  **

Hotohori or Chichiri… that's a hard one to answer since technically they get their memories back at the same time.  You will have to be the judge when you read it.  ^_^

**Jessalynn****: Thank you for your wonderful comments.  I try to write the characters true to their personalities or give a good reason for the deviation.**

**Bonnie Lass:** How Ri-sensei will remember will unfold in the next two chapters.  ^_^

**Yaoi****-Rules: Thanks.**

**Minerva Teller of tales:** blush Thank you.  What you and everyone else have said affirms that I am achieving my goal of producing a good quality story that is true to the characters and captivates the reader.

**Kouryou**** Sanomi: ^_________^  Yeah, I ended it there.  I **had to** switch POV.  I hope you forgive me now that you have read the next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 10 – Rekindled Flames

**New Life Old Bonds**

By Babbling Brook42

**Rating:** R – for language

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue.  I also do not own any other manga characters referenced in this chapter.

Japanese words uses:

Hai – Yes

Kuso, K'so – Swear word similar to "shit" or "bloody hell"

Baka – idiot 

Thanks to Moonlady for beta-reading for me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 10 – Rekindled Flames  (Tasuki's POV)**

I push my half-open door wider so I can enter.  Kouji is intently focused on the TV as he plays one of his first person shooters.  I am not sure which one it is.  They all begin to look the same to me.  I toss my bag on my bed and quickly follow.

Kouji's character successfully completes his mission.  While the levels stats scroll down the screen, Kouji looks over at me.

"Where were you last night?" he asks.

"Miaka had her baby," I answer.  "I went to the hospital with Taka."

"Glad to here it.  Last time she was here, I thought she looked like she could pop.  What'd she have?" he asks as he selects the next level.

"A girl," I answer fishing a few of my books out of my bag.  "Kuso!" I hiss at not having what I need to study on my bed.

Kouji glances questioningly at me till his character is deployed behind enemy lines.  He focuses in on the enemy guards and takes them out.  He yells at me as I cross between him and the TV to get the books I need to do my homework.  He dies as I cross back.  He cusses me out as I settle back on my bed.  I laugh at his ranting and remind him it is only a game.  He mutters something about me just not getting it and having no respect as he readies to try the level again.

I open my science textbook and hunt for the questions I have to answer.  Deciding I have to have music to study, as well as, block the gowns of dieing pixilated men, I use my notebook to mark the place in my textbook and lean over the edge of my bed.  I scan under my bed to locate my portable disk player.  I fish it out from behind a shoe.  Next I retrieve my box of CDs.  Sitting upright, I pull the items to my lap.  I finger through them and pick Bad Luck.  I pop it into my player, slip the headphones on, and hit play.  The voice of Shindou Shuichi, the lead singer of Bad Luck, belts out the song lyrics with the techno music backing him up.  I let the music engulf me for a moment before focusing on my work.

I finish the last question and shut the book.  A glace at the clock informs me of the vast amount of time I still have before meeting Chichiri for dinner.  I cannot help but smile when I think of him.  I pull another textbook to me to skim the reading assignment.  My eyes scan across the words but nothing past the first sentence even registers.  My mind is on Houjun.  I wonder if he has read the rest of my story.  _Has he remembered?  _

"That's not your shirt.  Get it from Taka?" Kouji asks obviously done playing games and studying me from his sprawled out position on our dirty carpet.

I glance down forgetting I had on Chichiri's shirt.  

"No," I answer.

Rolling over to his belly, he scrutinizes me a moment then grins.

"Where did you stay last night?" he asks hinting at more with his tone.  "You never came home."

I try not to blush.  I really do.

"I did so come home, but you were _busy_ and not wanting disturbed.  So, I crashed at a friend's place."

"Does this friend have a name?" he asks teasingly.

I try to focus back on my reading and not react.  Reacting is bad.  It only gets me teased. 

"Yes," I simply answer.

"Do I know him?" Kouji asks crawling to sit by my bed.

"Ya've seen him," I say not sure why I don't tell him I was at Chichiri's.  Wait a minute; I know why… he will tease me mercilessly.  I can't even use his seishi name because of my story.  Kouji will know whom I am talking about instantly.        

Suddenly he is on my bed staring into my reddening face.

"You like this mystery man.  Did you get into his pants?" He asks.

"NO!" I shout, blushing furiously, and push him away.  "Just because that was your goal last night, does not mean it was mine."

I throw up an indignant front even if I would not mind getting into my loves pants again after so many years.

Kouji rolls back on my bed from my shove and laughs.

"You wouldn't refuse if he offered though," he says waving a knowing finger at me.

I sputter before falling back on angrily cursing my friend and his know-it-all attitude. 

Kouji clasps my shoulder.

"I'm glad to see ya moving on.  I thought you were going ta be infatuated with Ri-san forever," he says.

"Who says I'm over him?" I ask putting him into a tailspin.

"Whoa!  Going after two men.  I'm proud of ya," Kouji says once he recovers. 

I ignore him and try to finish my homework.

"What's he like?  Where'd ya meet him?" Kouji asks ten minutes later.

My eyes shift from my book up to Kouji.  They narrow at his smiling face.  I debate what, if anything, to tell him.

"Come on, Genrou!  I'm y'r best friend, y've got ta tell me about y'r love interest," he insists.  "I told ya about Riyo."

"That's what this month's girl is named," I say in mock wonderment. 

"Is he the same guy that had ya head in the clouds earlier this week?" he asks.

"What are ya talking about?" I question trying to hide my relationship with Chichiri.  _Why am I trying to hide it?_

I have no good reason other than embarrassment factor.  Kouji seems intent on teasing me either way.  Maybe it is because it does not feel official.  So we kissed a few times, and we are having dinner tonight, and I know we are destined to be together, but is he ready for our relationship to be made public.  What about Chichiri's job?

"Ya came home enthralled by someone the other night," Kouji says.  "Didn't get a chance ta ask ya then, but ya were definitely high on life."

I decide telling him part of it won't hurt.

"He kissed me that night," I say in a very low voice.

Kouji smiles triumphantly.

"An' who is it that has ya all flustered?" he asks leaning forward anxious for the juicy details.

"He's a friend of Miaka," I answer.  "She sort of got us together."

"A matchmaker is she?" he laughs.  "She any good at et?"

"Maybe," I answer noncommittally.   

 "Spill," Kouji demands and pokes at me.

I bat him away.

"He's nice.  A very sweet and caring guy," I say.  I can tell I am getting starry-eyed thinking about him, and I want to yell to the world that I love him.  "Firm body, great kisser," my mind was beginning to wander to his physical attributes and what they are capable of making me feel.

"Good in bed," Kouji adds.

_Hell, yes!  In all three past lives._  

That was where my thoughts were going, but I was not going to say it.  Technically, I have not bedded him.  

"I told ya, we've not done that!" I retort in annoyance.

Kouji is unruffled.  He leans back and says, "So, when do I get ta meet him?"

"When he's ready to meet ya," I answer pushing my book away and getting up.

I gather my shower things and walk out of the room.

~=88=~

Feeling better, I return to my room.  I shift through my closet, thinking once more of the coming evening spent with my love.  I put on a nice button down dark blue shirt and a pair of casual black slacks.  Kouji watches me from his desk as I shove my books into my backpack.  I grab my jacket and slip it on.  I shoulder my book bag and start to open the door.

"I'll not wait up for ya," Kouji says leering at me.  "I'm sure ya might find something to do that will keep ya away."

I huff as I slam the door behind me.  I can here him laughing in the hallway.  I walk away.  I will be early, but I head over to Chichiri's place.  I am sure he won't mind.

~=88=~

I knock on the door and wait for him to answer.    

"You are early," he says opening the door.

I flash him a fanged grin.

"Kouji was being a pain, so I came here to finish my homework," I answer.  "If it's al'right with ya," I tack on hopefully.

He smiles a sweet caring smile that tells me he will do anything for me.  I manage to keep my legs stiff enough to hold me up when they feel like buckling.

"Sure.  Come in," he says motioning me into his apartment.

Movement helps work the jelly out of my appendages.  I toss my bag on the couch I slept on last night.

"While you finish, I'll start dinner," he says.

"All right," I say and watch him disappear into the kitchen.

I smile as I sit down.  I pull out a textbook and open it.  I can hear him moving around in the kitchen and think of all the meals we shared when we traveled.

"What are you reading?" Chichiri asks.

I jerk startled from my daydreaming of the past.  I realize I have no idea what I am supposed to be reading.  Glancing at the book I answer.

"Business stuff."

He chuckles.  He knows I was not really reading.

"Dinner is ready," he says.

I must have been out of it longer than I thought.  I notice the coffee table is set with food.  It was nothing special, but it looked and smelled good.  I move to the cushion on the floor, and Chichiri takes the one across the table from me.  I pick up my chopsticks and dig in.

"I finished your story," he says as we eat.  "I'm sorry for leaving you in so much pain."

I chuckle.  

"It's alright," I answer.  "Ya couldn't fucking not die.  We all have to die sometime.  Anyway, I went before ya the second time around."

"You remember other lives," he states setting down his now empty bowl.  "How many?"

"This is our fourth time around, that I remember," I say.

"What were our lives like in the other two?" he asks leaning forward on the table.

He looks so deliciously adorable as he anxiously waits to learn of our history.

"We were Jen-Yue and Taek-soon and lived in Konan many years later than the first time.  This time we were not seishi.  I was a smith in a decent size town.  One day when ya were fourteen, ya stumbled inta the road badly injured.  Kouji – I mean – Ka-Ying, my brother-in-law and friend, found ya, and my only sister Ru-shi patched ya up.  

"Y'r village was destroyed in a fire that swept through the dry mountain forest that year.  In y'r escape, a burning branch fell on ya catching ya on fire.  Ya managed ta put out y'r cloths, but were badly burned.  Ya lost y'r right eye that time to the branch."

I reach out and stroke his eye which he closes at my touch.  It is smooth and scar free.  I caress the other eye with my thumb happy that this time he has both eyes.  I pull my hand away and grin at him as his eyes flutter open.

"Only had one eye then too," he says.  "Makes me appreciate the two I have now.  So, what happened?"

"Ya slowly healed and grew accustomed to a new life with us.  Once ya were well, she made me take ya in as an apprentice since I had none.  She really wanted ya to make sure I was taken care of since I had no wife an' ta drag me home from the taverns when I went drinking.  She worried about me too much – her lonely bachelor older brother." I thought fondly of the woman I called family in that life.  She was a good sister unlike my earlier five.  I wonder if she is around this time.  "Ya grew on me, an' I found myself falling in love with ya, even if I was older than ya."

Houjun chuckles.  

"So our age in respect to each other is not always the same," he observes.

"Nope.  But things for everyone seem to be closer this time to the first time," I answer.    

"How much younger was I?" he asks.

"Nine years," I answer.  "But, ya didn't care.  The night my desire for ya overpowered my judgment and I first kissed ya, I tried ta tell ya it was nothing, but ya just insisted we were meant ta be together.  There was no way to argue with the look of sincere belief in y'r eye, and deep down I believed it too. 

"We had an average life together.  We adopted a little orphaned girl and raised her as our own."

I can't help but laugh at memories of her happy face.  He quizzically looks at me.

"She was Nuriko," I answer.  "He got to be a girl that time round.  I wonder if he remembers," I fondly ask.  She/he had been a wonderful daughter and a delight to our lives.

"I'm glad," Houjun says.  "Did Nuriko get to marry Hotohori that time?"

I scratch my head and shrug.

"I don't know.  I died when she was fourteen.  I had not met him in that life yet."

He nods understandingly.

"Since I don't remember and Hotohori doesn't remember, Nuriko is the only one who can answer that.

"If he remembers that life.  I haven't asked anyone else, other than Chiriko, if they remember other lives."

"What of our other life?" he asks.

"We lived in Ireland.  This time we were the same age.  Ya were a druid blind in one eye since birth."

He snorts and shakes his head.

"I wonder what went wrong this time that I got to keep both eyes in working order."

"Don't knock it," I say.  "I loved ya with one eye, but it's nice to see two.  An' I definitely prefer the scar over the milky white blind one."  I shiver at the memory.  "It always creeped me out even if I loved ya more than my own life."

He blushes charmingly at the profession of love.  I feel my cheeks reddening too.  

"I was fighting enemy warriors who caught me.  Ya found me before they killed me.  Ya patched me up and helped me return ta my clan.  We became lovers not long after.  

"This time we died on the same day.  Within a year of meeting, we were on the battlefield fighting side-by-side.  I saw ya fall before I felt the sharp steal slide through my gut.  I crumpled to the ground.  I managed to crawl to y'r lifeless body and pulled ya to me.  Our blood mingled around us in a pool slowly drank up by the land as I let go of life." 

I look up at Houjun.  There are tears creeping from his eyes.  I am up from the table in an instant and squatting at his side.

"Shhh, there's no reason to cry," I coo cradling his face between my hands and whipping his tears away with my thumbs.

His eyes shine at me.

"I love you," he says.

My heart wants to explode at those words from his lips.  I want to dance in joy and sing to the world that Houjun loves me again.

"I love you too, dear-heart," I say caressing his face.  I move forward and soothingly kiss each of his tear damp cheeks.

I pull back and gaze at his face.  I search his eyes for acceptance.  His lovely brown windows tell me what he feels for me.  I softly smile at him and caress his face.

He takes my hands in his and lowers them from his face.  He kisses each one before standing.  He pulls me into the couch.  He sits, and I follow.  He wraps an arm around me and pulls me close to him.

"I love you as surly as the sun will rise, but I know very little about you in this life," he says.  He nuzzles my hair while he speaks and finishes with a gentle nibble at my ear.

I tingle at his touch.

"What do ya want to know?" I ask as I turn my head and taste his lips.

He pulls back smiling.  

"Everything," he answers.  "Where you were born, what your childhood was like, your hopes and dreams," he lists while running fingers lazily through my hair.

Being close to him satisfies the ache that has always been in my soul.  Restful contentment settles deep within me, and I lean my head on his shoulder.  My eyes drift shut as I slowly inhale, wanting to feel this way forever.

"Hmm…" I contently hum.  

His fingers continue to stroke my hair.

"I was born and raised here," I start.

I tell him of my family and ask about his.  He did not answer the last time he was asked.  I learn his parents are dead.  I wrap my arms around him in a consoling hug when he tells me.  He rests his head on mine, and we continue our personal history lessons.  We drift to our childhoods sharing stories as they fit into the conversation.

My left hand fingers trace imaginary patterns over the woven shirt fabric covering his chest as we talk.  My right arm is still securely wrapped around his waist.  

He asks me how I regained my memories.  I tell him.  He nods when I mention the accident.

"There was a change in your aura when you returned," he says.

I tilt my head away from his shoulder and grin at him.

"Ya noticed," I gasp lightheartedly.

"I cannot ignore you," he says tilting his head down.  "From the first day you walked into class, you always have some part of my attention."  He brushes a delicate kiss on my nose then lips.  He pulls back smiling contently.  "What bothered me was I could not figure out why."

My right leg slowly migrates to cross over his lap.    

"But now ya know," I say in a deep pleased tone.

"Now I know," he agrees.  His hand slowly caresses my thigh lying across his lap.  "I finally put all the pieced together after our dinner a few days ago."

"But, ya still don't remember," I pout.

He kisses my pouting lips, and I smile.

"But, I know our pasts are true even if I don't remember fully," he says.    

My fingers start to slowly work his shirt buttons loose.  

"I know they are there, but my subconscious is a bit cryptic about how to get to them."

I pull away from nibbling on his recently exposed neck.

"Y'r cryptic subconscious?" I ask knowing the confusion was easily readable on my face.  "Ya have voices inside y'r head?" 

"I guess I do," he chuckles.  "It talks just like the monk in your book with no da at the end of most sentences."

"What did your inner Chichiri tell you?" I ask.  

I know this is important and we have to talk about it, but I don't want to leave the comfort of our intertwined bodies.  I rest my head on his chest and refrain from running my lips across his neck.  His response vibrates through his chest below my head making his voice sound richer.

"He said, _'When brother sleeper is ready to wake, no da,'_ would be the time to regained my memories."

"Oh," I say.  "So who is the sleeper?"

"The only thing that makes sense to me with the situation is a sleeper refers to a Suzaku Seishi before regaining his memories," he says and nuzzles into the hair on the top of my head.  He places a small kiss on my crown.  

"If that's the case, then that leaves Hotohori," I point out snuggling closer.

I fight my urge to let his presence enthrall my awareness.  This is important. 

"Correct," he responds.  I feel his head nodding from its resting spot on mine.

"If he regains his memories then you can have yours," I tentatively theorize.  

"Hmm… something like that," he says securing his arms around me.  "I think it has more to do with his desire to remember.  Like you mentioned last night, I don't think he wants to remember."

"Why wouldn't he?" I asked baffled.  I lean back to look at Houjun.  "He already knows what happened.  I think he would want his own memories of the time."

"I don't know," Houjun answers.  "Maybe he does not want to first-hand remember the pain we went through. But, why is something we will have to ask him."

I nod and set my cheek back on his chest.

"So we ask him tomorrow?" I ask.

"I'll call him tomorrow to see if and when he will meet with us," he says.

I give in and my attention is once more on his neck.  It has been too long since we were together.  The desire to touch him, taste him, be one with him is very strong.

I roll so I am straddling him and have better access to his scrumptious chest.  I graze on his skin slowly moving from neck to collarbone.  I push his shirt back to his shoulders.  He tilts his head back, and I can feel his purr of pleasure as I brush my lips against his throat.  I move to the other collarbone and bite a little harder than intended.  Houjun jerks under me and his arm that hung loosely around me tighten with the shock.  I gently kiss the reddening spot and raise my lips to his ear.

"Sorry, love," I murmur before tracing the curves of his ear with my tongue.  

I remind myself even if I have the memories of making love to this man a million times, he does not.  I need to take it slow.  I want him to want it and enjoy it.

I nuzzle the spot behind his ear then gently blow down the back of his neck.  I grin when he shivers at the airy caress, like always.  I move to his jaw when his hands glide around and latch on to my shirtfront.  I feel the cool room air contact my skin as he unfastens each button.

I move my kisses to his chin, but he tilts his head to capture my lips with his own.  His hands slip inside my shirt to caress my supper sensitive skin.

Fire ignites in my groin at his touch and my skin begs for his fingers to return once they move on to the next area to be graced with their presence.  I moan into the open mouthed kiss.  After a heavenly eternity, he moves to my neck.  He licks, sucks and kisses the skin.  If he is not careful, the area will discolour – hell I don't really care.  I am enjoying it too much.

"Oh, Chichiri," I moan as he rediscovers a particularly sensitive spot with his teeth.  

He fondles the spot with his lips.

"Damn, I want you," I hiss in desire and thrust my hips forward for emphasis.  "I have wanted you for so long," I groan as he slides my shirt off.

I help and toss it to the floor.

He leans back and examines me.  I shiver in anticipation as his eyes smolder in approval and with desire at what he is offered.  I always love that look in his eye.

His hands rest on my hips.  

"How long?" he asks.

His left hand drags a finger over my abdomen.

"Since I first saw ya," I answer.  I give him a lecherous leer and slowly lean forward.  "Let me tell you, regaining my memories did nothing to curb it."

I capture his mouth drowning in it.  Coherent thought is quickly becoming a faint memory as his hands roamed my body.  I tug at his shirt to get it off of him.  I want him naked, now!  My hands move to his belt and have it loose before his hands capture mine.  I pull away hurt, but try not to show it.  He chuckles and kisses my nose.

"I thought we would be more comfortable in the bedroom with the direction this is headed," he says in a husky voice. 

"Definitely," I force out.

Houjun stands and leads me to his room.

Soon I am thanking Suzaku and gasping various forms of Chichiri's names.  His reciprocal calls are music….  Our love song plays long into the night. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's notes and review responses:

For those of you wanting a lemon, I am sorry I left it there.  You will just have to use your own hentai driven minds to fill in what happened.  My reasons for this are

1) I just can't write them and I did try for my own amusement.  I wrote an actual sex scene – about two pages long.   blushes fiercely and looks at feet But, I deleted it.  It was just so formulaic drops head in shame and distracted from everything I have tried so hard to build up between the two lovers.  So it was best to let it end only hinting at what happened. 

2) This site's ban on such content.  This is their choice, and I will respect that by not posting any explicit sex scenes.  But this does not stop me from reading any I might come across.  ^_~     

I hope you understand and are not too disappointed. 

I want to apologize for not posting this chapter last week.  I was just plain lazy and did not get around to it.

Babbling Brook

WOW!  O_O  You guys ROCK!  I have 15 reviews on the last chapter.  Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and encouragements.  ^________^

**Arsronus**** Liadon: I am glad it kept you happy.  Why Hotohori can not remember will be explained in the next chapter.  So if you are patient a bit longer it will become clear.    **

**Yaoi****-Rules: Thank you.  Chichiri will remember in the next chapter no da.**

**Alatril**** Carnesr: I'm so happy you're so happy.   grin   That kiss was a good part, ne.**

**DreamFeathers**** (AKA Riina): Wow!  I don't know if I have ever made anyone speechless before.  O_O  I am so glad you appreciate Chichiri's "tasty" struggle to remember.  Thank you for the salute.  blush  ~_~ Nuriko is such a wonderful character and fun to write.  I was unsure about Mits, but glad he has come out right too.  As for him and Shoka, yes, they are together.  The opportunity to bring it into the story just has not presented itself at this time.**

Sadly… yes, the story will end with chapter 12.  pulls out tissue box and passes it around   If it is any consolation, I am working on spin-off stories from this one, but they are not coming along very quickly.  

Sure I will give you the site I got my names from.  It is a site for baby names, but it has names arranged by country and gender.  It was a wonderful recourse.  You will have to take out the spaces since ff.net removes all web addresses from any uploaded chapter. :-P  If you have trouble, let me know.

http : // www . kabalarians . com / html / surf-by . htm 

**Rath****: You are correct.  Hotohori knows but does not remember.**

**Jessalynn****: I am ignorant about the specifics of Tasuki's family so have make up any needed character.  I have seen the log throwing sister in a few fics but not in an official FY story.  Is she in an OVA?  I have not seen any of them yet.  **

**Chibichiri****: giggle, giggle Sugar high ne.  ^_^  Thanks for your enthusiastic review.  Chichiri will remember soon – next chapter to be exact.   **

**Unofficial Schwarz:** As I told Jassalynn, I am ignorant about Tasuki's family.  I have read a bit here and there for the basics and the few stories I have seen on the topic portray Tasuki's interaction with them as not the most _pleasant_ of experiences for Tasuki no da.  So that is what I used for my basis of the story.  shrugs Right or wrong, I though it made for a comical scene.  ^_^  If Tasuki told Chichiri his family was in the town, Chichiri might have made Tasuki [horror of horrors] visit them na no da.   

**Minerva Teller of tales:** Thank you for you kind words.  ^_^  

**Mysterious double:** Thank you.  Those are all things I am striving for in this story.  Chichiri will remember in the next chapter.  Hotohori too.

**Momo-chan10:** I love it when I find a story I just don't want to stop reading.  I am glad my story is that for others.  Hope you are not disappointed that there is no real lemon to it just a heavy citrus flavour.

**Akennea****: I will.  ^_^  **

**Kouryou**** Sanomi: Arigatou gozaimas.  Yep.  The sleeper is Hotohori.  ^_^**

**Alesca**** munroe: I will.  I will.**

**Akirasomoji****: Sometimes I think the site hides new updates of my favourite story from me.  :-P  Only one person has expressed that Chichiri remembering has to do with Hotohori remembering, but I am sure there are others out there.  Tasuki makes such lovely wall angels ne.  he he he   **


	12. Chapter 11 – Awakening the Last

**New Life Old Bonds**

By Babbling Brook42

**Rating:** R – for language

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue 

Japanese words uses:

Arigato – Thank you

Hai – Yes

Iie – No

Thanks to Moonlady for beta-reading for me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Chapter 11 – Awakening the Last (Houjun's POV)**

My eyes open and gaze over the sculpted horizon of Genrou's chest.  I slowly gain a satisfied smile.  Last night was more than I expected.  Genrou was gentle and caring.  He knew just what to do and where to touch.  His tender words always put me at ease when I was unsure.  He was patient with me even when his own lust called for action.  It was obvious his first priority was me and my satisfaction.  Oh, how I love him.  He is the one I have been waiting for.  I have no doubt about that.

My eyes leisurely rove over my lover.  Affection for him percolates in me.  He is a feast to behold as he sleeps.  I hate to move and wake him, but my muscles cry out to be stretched.  I carefully unwind my legs and arms from him.  Once free my body elongates and shifts pulling at long cramped muscles.  When my rapturous stretch concludes, Genrou is watching me.  His fangs are evident as he smiles.  His aura lazily dancing around him but holds heated implications.

"Morning," he says a bit horse.  "Sleep well?"

I let out a contented murmur as he rolls over and pins me to the bed.  Our bare bodies press together.  He lazily kisses me good morning.  I enjoy the pleasure of such a greeting.  It is so euphoric.  The kisses become gentle nibbles at my ear.  He whispers how much he loves me and what he wants to do to me.  

"I'm not stopping you," I raggedly say.

He chuckles deep in his throat as he pulls back to look me in the face.

"I thought you might feel that way, love," he says in a voice full of sexual desire.

He kisses me again with blazing passion.  It leads to more intimate displays of affection and a repeat of last night's activities.

I long ago abandoned any inkling of my morning meditation.  I just enjoy being cuddled by my redhead lover.  I feel content and have no desire to move from his arms.  I am about ready to drift back to sleep when the phone rings.  

Genrou glares at the noisy object, and with a displeased groan, I roll over and grab the phone.  I force my salutation to not show my ire.     

"Morning, Chichiri," Nuriko's happy voice says.

"Morning, Nuriko.  What can I do for you?" I ask.

Genrou makes a face at the man's name and snuggles up to me dividing my attention.  I am sure that is his intention.  

"I'm planning a welcome home party for Miaka and daughter when she gets out tomorrow and want to invite you," Nuriko says.  I am calling everyone, but don't tell her or Taka.  It is a surprise," he says in a secretive tone.

"When exactly and where?" I ask.

Nuriko gives me the details.

"Is Tasuki there or do I need to call his dorm?" Nuriko asks.

"He's here," I affirm. 

"So you will tell him," Nuriko basically orders.

"I will," I confirm.  "While I have you on the phone, will you give me Hotohori's number?" I ask realizing I do not know how to get a hold of the ex-emperor.  "I need to talk to him."

"He's right here," Nuriko says.

I hear a muffled exchange then Hotohori answers.  I briefly explain to him what I want to talk to him about.  He hesitantly agrees, and we set up a lunch meeting with just him, Genrou and me.  I hang up the phone.

"We better get cleaned up," I say to Genrou and kiss his temple.  "We have a lunch date with Hotohori in a few hours."

"Only if I get to shower with you," he purrs.

~=88=~ ~=88=~ ~=88=~ ~=88=~ ~=88=~ ~=88=~ 

We enter the restaurant.  Hotohori is already seated in a corner booth.  Genrou and I slip in across from him.  We wait till after we order to go into detail of why we are here.

"My theory is that which I call my subconscious is Chichiri."

I get a slightly perplexed look from Hotohori and a dumbfounded one from Genrou.

"But you are Chichiri," Hotohori points out.

"Yes," I answer and try to explain how we are the same but different.  "My guiding voice is in possession of my past.  Somehow I managed to section off the essence that made me Chichiri.  He seems to … be guarding my past and offering guidance."

"But you still act like you minus the no da's," Genrou attests.  "Well… you are a bit more serious than before… not so lighthearted," he trails off.

This is complicated.  I do not have it clear in my mind, but I try to explain what I do grasp to my friends.

"I think it is more of my memories, experience and wisdom from that lifetime is my subconscious' core.  The traits that characterize me are still here in this life."

I glance at them.  Hotohori appears to be grasping it even if only at the edge.  Genrou is having a bit more trouble, but he will get it soon.

The waitress brings us our food and our conversation slows while we eat.

"So your guide told you that you will not remember till we all do?" Hotohori asks.

"I don't think you have to remember everything.  It is more till you are willing to remember," I say.  "Is something keeping you from remembering?" I ask leaning forward on the table.

"I don't want to remember," Hotohori says looking at me.

Genrou hisses, and I place a hand on his thigh signaling for him to hold his tongue and let me handle it.

"Why not?" I inquire non-accusingly.

"I love Ryuuen.  I do not want to loose that," he answers looking us square in the eyes.

Genrou and I exchange quick confused looks.  I press on with my questioning.

"Why would you loose that?  Ryuuen will love you still," I say trying to find the crux of the problem here. 

"I know he will love me still, but will I still love him?" Hotohori asks sadly.  His voice trails off into a whisper.  "Was I not in love with Miaka."

Genrou laughs.

"Shit, we all know ya were in love with Nuriko – well, except Nuriko and maybe you," Genrou scoffs.

"But I loved Miaka," Hotohori points out.  "Ryuuen was sure of this."

"Ya did love Miaka," Genrou assures softly.  "We all do in our own way.  Why the hell else would seven strangers risk their life for her?  She is such a clumsy baka that she endears herself to ya."

I know he is expressing his view of our precious Miko.

"But, ya damn straight had feelings for Nuriko.  They weren't there at first, but by the time we left ta search for the shinzaho, ya loved him.  Ya just didn't let yourself fucking acknowledge 'em.  Ya were too honor-bound to the country and shouldered the weight of responsibility ta marry a _woman_ and produce an heir.  Being in love with another man was damn well out of the question.  An' then there was ye'r whole wanting to be loved as a man not emperor complex.  Ya thought only the Miko from another world could do that."

Hotohori looks slightly shocked with the new information.  Genrou leans forward on the table and points a finger at the recipient of his tirade.

"If any of us doubted y'r attachment to our cross dresser, there was no doubt when we met y'r wife.  She looked very much like Nuriko.  Miaka even mistook her for him."

"I had a wife?" he asks shocked.  "Ryuuen never mentioned that," he says looking at Genrou.

"Probably because it happened after his death," I say.

His eyes move to me.

"Hmm," he murmurs and steeples his hands before his chin.  "I know nothing of what happened after Nuriko's death.  Would you please be kind enough to fill me in?"

Genrou gives him the rundown of what happened from Nuriko's death till the final conflict.  Hotohori listens enraptured with the new facts.  There is a bit of sorrow on his face when he learns of how his country and people were used.  Learning of his dying conversation with Miaka does not reassure Genrou's claim of love for Nuriko.

"Damn it!" Genrou slams his hand on the table.

I grab him to keep him from standing up.  I am afraid that he will lunge across the table to strangle the other man.

The diners around us quiet and look at us.

"Calm down," I hiss in his ear and give the other patrons an apologetic look.  They return to their meals.

He settles into his seat and the intensity of his glare declines. 

"You did," Genrou whispers.  "Ask the others."

Hotohori inclines his head in thought.

"You have given me a lot to think about," he says.  "I do not want to stand in your way of regaining your memories, but I do not want to sacrifice Ryuuen's joy and my love for him for that," he says looking straight at me.

"I understand," I assure.  "I would not want to sacrifice my love for such either."  I squeeze Genrou's hand.  "Talk to the others.  They will have a different perspective on it."

"That is the prudent thing to do," Hotohori says.  "I will talk with them."

"Thank you," I say finding myself bowing my head toward Hotohori.  "If you ever need someone to talk to, call either of us."

Hotohori genuinely smiles.

"Thank you my friends," he says.    

~=88=~ ~=88=~ ~=88=~ ~=88=~ ~=88=~ ~=88=~ 

I look up from the student papers to the person who knocked on my door.  

"Welcome, Hotohori," I say to the man standing tall in my doorway.  "Please, come in."

I motion to the spare chair.  He flowingly enters the room and slips into the seat.  

"How have you been," I politely ask.

"I am well, thank you," he says.  "And yourself?"

"Trying to stay on top of my grading," I answer motioning to the stack before me.

He smiles and nods understandingly.

"It is getting close to the end of the school year," he observes.

"That it is," I say.

I take in the man who is friend yet a total stranger to me.  He seems so at ease sitting there discussing mundane trivia with me.  I wonder how long till he gets to the main reason for the visit.  

"Is this a good time to talk?" he asks.  "I can return at a more convenient time."

"No, no, this is fine.  The papers can wait," I say shoving them to one side and focusing on him.

"Thank you," he says.

The sound of hushed voices in the hall reminds me that the door is open.  We will be discussion things that are not for other's ears so with a movement of my hand the door swings closed.  Hotohori looks impressively shocked at the door.  

"Not something you see every day," I jest. 

"No, it is not," he says turning back in his chair to face me.  "Have you always been able to do that?" he curiously asks.

"Not that trick exactly," I say.  "But, I have always been sensitive to ki's and learned a few standard defensive tricks with my own.  The majority of the knowledge I have now returned to me with Genrou's gifts."  

I lift the bead necklace from under my shirt.  

He shifts his weight to one side of the chair.  His legs stretch out before him giving him a casual appearance.

"What do you remember?" he asks studying me.

"I remember a large portion of my magic, but there are still holes there."  I shake my head searching for a way to describe this knowledge.  "I don't know how I know that, but the gaps seem to glare at me.  I find pieces of things that belong to a larger technique, but it is not there when I look for it."

I sigh and lean back in my chair.  I let out a slow breath forcing myself to relax.

"I remember mostly strong feelings, a few moments with Genrou – Tasuki, and my training with an old woman.  I even remembered one instant with you at what I assume was Suzaku's shrine."

He looks intrigued by this news so I tell him of our visit to the exhibit and the brief memory of our god.

"Beyond that, I have always had flashes of vague familiarity with things."

He nods.  I am not sure if it is for me to continue or if he experiences the same thing.

"A braid of purple hair, the smell of sake, school girls in brown uniforms," I list.  

"Same here," he confirms.  

"Do you remember anything at all?" I tentatively ask not knowing if he will answer.

"What I remember is similar to what you described," he says.

"Have you talked to the others?" I ask.

"Hai.  They all concur with Tasuki.  But, none of them learned it from my lips," he says slumping and looking dejected.  This is the first time I have seen him look less than regal and in control.  "The only way for me to know my heart then is to allow the memories to return.  What if the memories return and so dose my love for Miaka.  I do not want to be in love with a woman who is already smitten with another.  And what of Ryuuen?  He would be crushed.  I cannot do that to him."

I can see the tearing conflict he is dealing with.

"Because you love him," I say.

"Because I love him," he repeats.  "I love him deeply."

The honorable and compassionate ex-emperor shows me all that he is feeling and struggling with in his eyes.

"You were seven when you meet," I say.

He nods confirming this.

"What did you experience when you first meet him?  How have you felt when he is around or not around over the years?  Just think about it," I caution.  "I want to tell you a story before you tell me."

He cocks his head curiously at me but does as asked.

"My entire life, I have been sure that there was someone out there waiting for me.  When my first and only girlfriend and I called it quits, that promise comforted me.  I did not know where I would find this person.  Then I got my first teaching job.  On my second day of teaching a brash redhead entered my classroom late."

Hotohori grinned knowing who the brash boy was.  

"When I told him to take a seat he smiled at me boldly.  That familiar smile caught me and would not let me go.  His presence confused me and made me lightheaded.  Every time I saw him, I had to fight the unexplained draw to him.  He was my student after all.  Just knowing he was near made me smile.  When he was not around, I felt empty.  It took me a long while to realize and admit why I felt what I did for him."

Hotohori is listening avidly.

"I know the intense draw was not because he was a fellow seishi.  Doukun was in another of my classes at the same time, and he did not call me in such a way to him.  

"Genrou and I are soul mates.  We are destined to meet each life and fall in love.  Genrou says this is the fourth time that he remembers."

"He remembers more than his life as Tasuki," Hotohori says shocked.

"So he tells me," I respond.    

He thoughtfully looks unfocused at my bookshelf.  

"Does he remember me in any of the past lives?" he asks.

"He does in one of them, but he does not know if you and Nuriko met in either.  He died when Nuriko was fourteen and never met you by that point.  In the other, you were his clan's leader.  He died young in battle."

He nods.

"Growing up did you ever feel any such draw to Nuriko?" I ask.

"You suspect we are soul mates," he says.

"I suspect." 

Hotohori shakes his head trying to gather his thoughts.

"If we are soul mates then my love for him would not disappear with my memories."

I affirm the theory. 

"From the first day we met, Ryuuen made me feel special.  He treated me different from other kids.  He wanted to hang out with me as a person.  He had no care if I was rich or poor, he just wanted to be my friend and share his joy of life with me.  He and his sister showed me what true unconditional friendship was.  My life has been made much richer because of them.  Yet, it is not proof that we are destined to be together."

"True," I concur.  "Even if you are not soul mates, I believe regaining your memories will not have an effect on how you currently feel."

He looks up at me with hope and caution.

"What do you base this on?" he inquires.

"Looking at those that have regained their knowledge of the past, the core of who they are and how they act has not changed.  Genrou was a daring brash individual before and still is for the most part.  His memories have given him greater air of assurance and imparted a bit more maturity, but he is still the same person he was before."

Granted, I did not really know Genrou before he regained his memories, but from what little I saw, he is no different now than before.  He interacted with his friend and those around him the same way.

"Doukun is actually more relaxed now, but basically the same young boy.

"Did Ryuuen change when he remembered?" I ask.

"No, he did not truly change, just became a bit more secretive," Hotohori says thoughtfully.    

"I cannot predict what will happen if your past returns to you, but you have to believe in your love for Ryuuen.  You say it is deep.  Then trust it is deep enough to survive such a trial."

The questing man absorbs the words.

He thanks me for my advice and leaves with a promise that he will think more on it.

~=88=~ ~=88=~ ~=88=~ ~=88=~ ~=88=~ ~=88=~ 

I lock my office door from the inside.  I pick up my shakujou and spread out the kesa.  Jamming the shakujou down, I step through the cloth and materialize in my apartment.  Even with my recent practice, I land quite awkwardly on the floor.  Snickered laughter taunts me as I struggle with the kesa draped over my head.

"Still as bad at landings as ever," Genrou says.

"You mean I always mess it up?" I ask as the edge of the kesa falls off my face and into my lap.

"About ninety percent of the time," Genrou smirks. 

"What are you doing here and how'd you get in?" I ask as I stand and dust off my pants.

"I have my ways," he says secretively.  "Anyway, I though ya would be happy ta see me," he purrs striding over to stand before me.

His right arm encircles my waist.  His fingers languidly dance around on my back.  

"I'm not unhappy to see you," I say wrapping my left arm around his neck and pulling him close to emphasize my words.  "I am just surprised to see you here.  I figured you would have other things to do."

Our lips meet in a loving greeting.  

"Kouji had people over for a Street Fighter tournament, so I thought I would come here ta study," Genrou says between kisses.

"You will use anything as an excuse," I tease.

"If it means spending time with ya, then hell yes!" he says before planting a deep passionate kiss on my lips.

I turn to a blob of jello at his words and his kiss.  His arm tightens around me to support my wobbling legs.  He chuckles into the kiss and pulls away.

"How was y'r day?" he asks smiling brilliantly at me. 

"Fine," I answer slipping out of his lovely hold on me.  "Hotohori visited me," I say while picking up my things.  

"Has he decided?" he asks sitting down on the couch were his books are strewn about.

"I believe he is close," I answer putting my thing away.  

"Do ya still meditate of an evening?" he asks.

"Hai," I answer.

"Well, ya meditate, and I will make dinner," he says standing and strutting to the kitchen before I respond.

I change into more comfortable clothing and sit in my normal location by the window to meditate.  I feared that his presence would distract me, but it does not.  Just like when I taught, I am aware of him in the kitchen, but it is in the background.  I find it more comforting than distracting.

I run through a series of stretches before focusing my mind to consider the day's quandaries.  My mind drifts to Hotohori and the regaining of our past knowledge. 

_Even if he does decide he want his past revealed, how do we free the memories?  Is there a spell I could use?_

I shift through the knowledge I have gained since Genrou gave me the beads.  There are items dealing with memory loose and retrieving memories, but nothing on the scale I need.  I need to retrieve an entire lifetime. 

_"What you need is here, no da."_ Chichiri says.

_So there is a way?_ I question.

_"Hai, no da."___

_How do I find something that is missing from my memory?_

_"Follow the thread, no da."_

A red thread of light appears in my mind.  I cautiously touch it and am encapsulated in love and approval.  It reminds me of someone.

_Suzaku,_ I whisper.

It reminds me of Suzaku.

_"Follow, no da,"_ Chichiri encourages.

I feel a tap on my head and here the jingle of metal with his words.  It is followed by the sound of small feet skipping ahead of me.

I obediently follow the thread through the architecture of my mind - up one stairway, through a door, over an arching bridge, down through a lake, and on and on crossing above or below where I have already been.  I fell like I am in an M. C. Eusher twisted landscape and will soon be where I started.

I step through one more doorway and am surrounded by fog.  The glowing thread is the only thing I can see.  Cautiously I move forward.  Each forward foot seeks safety before taking on the weight of my being.  I smack into a wall.

"Iie," I say in pain and rub my head.

I can just make out the object as I scrutinize it through the fog.  It is not a wall but a large double door.  Large golden knockers hang level with my head.  I raise my hands and pull the heavy ring back.  I bang it into the door twice and wait for an answer.

The doors swing open.  The thread continues in, and I follow.

The fog turns red.

"Welcome, Ri Houjun, Suzaku Seishi Chichiri," said a familiar grainy voice from the mist.

I strain to put a name with it.  Slowly it comes at my tugging.

"Taiitsukun," I hoarsely whisper.

The fog swirls and clears to reveal Taiitsukun floating in air.  On one side of her stands a pink-haired Nyan Nyan and on her other side is myself.  Well, it is not exactly me.  It is I as Chichiri.  He is wearing the clothing Genrou described in his book complete with shakujou, kesa, and kasa.  My double is mask less and returns my gaze from his one eye.  I can see the jagged scar on the left side of his face.

I regain my wits and bow to the old woman.  When I look up the rest of the room looks like her place on Mt. Taikyoku.

"You have come far," she says.  "Your goal is near."

I am unsure what to say.

"Will you tell me how I may regain my past?" I ask.

"There is a ritual," she answers.  "It requires your Miko and the seven seishi."

"Miaka is no longer a virgin.  She is no longer qualified to be a Miko," I point out.

Taiitsukun nods, "You are as quick as ever.  It does not matter for this.  It has to do with the bond she has with the seven of you in the story and in her world, as well as, the bond you seven have with each other.  She is the conduit connecting your lives and through which your memories are carried into this time."

I am processing her words, weighing each one, and examining their implications.  More questions rise.  

"She is the reason the others regained their memories this time," I say seeking clarification.

"Correct," Taiitsukun says.

"But why does Genrou remember more than his life touch by Miaka?" I ask.

"He was the closest to death."

My heart falters at the news that I could have lost my love before we even got fully acquainted.

"It allowed him access to all his past lives."

"Doukun did not nearly die.  Why did he remember?"

"Miaka gave him the hug of affixation when she saw him no da," my doppelganger says.   

I ignore him and continue on with my line of questioning.

"What of Hotohori?  Surly the wall falling on him should have jogged something loose."

More questions pour out of my mouth as I find hole after hole in what is going on.  The shakujou contacts with my head as Taiitsukun calls for me to be silent.  I close my mouth and briefly scowl at Chichiri.

"Come now, boys.  You must get along for after the ritual you will be one."

"Hai," we both say in unison and bow simultaneously together like a reflection in a mirror.

"Being near death is not the only way to regain the past.  Seeing the three of you together was enough to bring confusing memories back for Chiriko.  But, he did not remember things as clearly as Tasuki.  Nuriko's returned when he called on his strength in a time of great peril.  He has also had many more years to sort through it all than the rest – practically since Miaka entered the book.  Theoretically, Hotohori should have regained his as well, but the man is stubborn and refused to accept them, which you have already discovered the reason for.  Lastly, Mitsukake's trigger was seeing Miaka fighting for life."

"What of me?" I ask.  "Why have I not remembered?  If I were close to death, would I?"

"You, my student, were the one of the seven most likely to remember parts of your past life far too soon," she says floating closer to me.  "That potentially would have messed up everything.  I could not have you running around waking dormant memories in the others before it was appropriate.  Imagine the distorting effects of you coming across Miaka before she had her adventure."

That would be bad.  She might not have even entered the book if one of us jumped into her life too early.

"Before you started this life, I secured your memories away and set Chichiri to guard them and guide you."

"Chichiri, dinner is ready."

The call is distant but clearly Genrou.

"Houjun?" he calls again.

"Return to you lover!  We will talk again," she commands. 

I feel like I am falling backwards. My eyes open and look into golden eyes hovering near my face.

"Chichiri, y' alright?" Genrou asks.  "Where were ya?"

"I'm fine," I assure leaning forward and pecking his lips with a quick kiss.  "I was talking to Taiitsukun."

"Sunakake Baba!" Genrou exclaims and shutters.  "What did she have to say?" he asks leaning back and pulling me to my feet as he stands.

"She was telling me of a ritual to return our memories," I answer as we move toward the kitchen and dinner.

"What do we have to do?" he asks anxiously.

"I don't know yet," I say taking my seat.

"What!"

"We did not get that far.  All I know is it will take us seven and Miaka."

I explain the rest to him as we eat.  He chews thoughtfully as I explain about my split personality.

"So, ya and y'r voice in y'r head will be one once this is over."

I nod. 

"I still do not understand all of it," I say.  

"It is a lot to get y'r mind around," Genrou says.  "Maybe dessert will get y'r mind off of it," he says standing.

"What is for dessert?" I ask curious what he found in my cupboards that would be classified as such.

Suddenly my chair is pulled away from the table and he is startling my lap.  

"Me," he says and grins deliciously.  "Would you like a taste?" he seductively offers.

I cannot help but smile at his enticing offer.  I move my lips toward his neck.

"It looks scrumptious," I rasp before sucking at the salty skin.

He wastes no time.  His nimble fingers work my shirt loose with lightning speed.  Once my shoulder is exposed, he latches onto it with lips and teeth.

"I thought you were dessert," I hum in his ear.      

"Y'r not the only one with a sweet tooth," he playfully growls back and nibbles his way to my ear.

His tongue runs along the valleys of my ear causing me to squirm.  He ends with a teasing tug at my lobe.

"I think your bed would be a better place to fully enjoy this evening's dessert," he buzzes in my ear.

A murmur of agreement is all I can manage under his continued assault of my flesh.

"Thought you would agree," he grins; one fang pokes out impishly.  His golden eyes burn with hunger as they gaze at me.  He kisses me once, pouring out his passion and desire into my mouth where I could taste its intensity, then pulls me up and toward my room.

~=88=~ ~=88=~ ~=88=~ ~=88=~ ~=88=~ ~=88=~ 

Eighteen-year-old males, at least my eighteen-year-old male, have quite the sex drive.  I do not think there has been an instance when we are alone together that we do not end up in bed pleasuring each other for hours.  I guess I cannot put all of the blame on my lover.  I have initiated my share of our love making bouts and have not refused any of his advances.

I brush the red-orange bangs back from his face, his head rests on my shoulder, and marvel at his beauty.  His arm, draped over my abdomen, wraps around me a bit tighter and his eyes slowly creep open.

"Kouji will start to wonder if you still live with him at this rate," I say.

"Hmm," he contently intones snuggling closer to me.  "He's curious 'bout ya.  Wants ta meet ya.  But, I told him not til' ya were ready ta meet him."

"Do you want to tell him?" I ask.

I think he has about drifted back to sleep when he answers.

"Don't know.  Either way I get teased.  How would it affect y'r job?  Hell, I don't want to get ya fired or anything."

"We did not start seeing each other till well after you finished my class," I say trying to hide my doubt.

"But it sure the hell looks suspicious," he freely adds.

I sigh.

"I am sure people have seen us running around campus with Miaka," I point out.  "So, they know we know each other.  If they ask, we tell them the truth."

"That a friend got us together," he smiles.

"Yeah," I agree.  "And if they want to can me over it, let them," I say bristling at the idea of anyone questioning our love.

"I'd rather keep us low keyed till next year at least," he says fingering my cheek.  His concern for me is clearly evident on his face.  "I might have ta tell Kouji before then.  He'll keep his mouth shut – or else."

"When you deem appropriate," I say and kiss him.  "I have to get up and get ready for work."

He disappointingly groans as I untangle myself from him and the sheets.

~=88=~ ~=88=~ ~=88=~ ~=88=~ ~=88=~ ~=88=~ 

The next evening I return home and meditate.  As soon as I slip into my meditation, Taiitsukun meets me once more at her mountaintop.

"How is fang-boy?" she asks with a coarse chuckle.

"Genrou is well," I answer.

I look around the room for my other self and find him absent.

"Sit!" she orders and I lower myself onto the cushion before her.  "Hotohori will soon make his decision."

I solemnly nod. 

"If he agrees, you will tell me how to retrieve them?" I ask.

Before Taiitsukun answers a cry of "DAAAAAA!" erupts in the room as a chibi monk runs in chased by three Nyan Nyan. 

"Come back, Chiri-san, we want to fix you," they bubble eagerly.

"No DA!" the chibi cries as he runs around the room.  "I'm fine na no da."

"We fix.  We put you back together," they enthusiastically shout. 

The chibi vaults over my head from behind and lands in my lap.  I gasp at the sudden weight pressed against me.

"No, no, no, no," he says into my shirt while shaking his head back and forth.

His small hands hold tightly to my shirt.

The Nyan Nyan soon close in around us.

"We fix!  We Fix!" they happily chirp.

The chibi in my lap turns and suddenly holds a miniature shajukou in his hands.  He waves the shajukou at the Nyan Nyan.

"Stay back na no da!" he exclaims in a squeaky voice.

"Nyan Nyan, leave them alone!" demands Taiitsukun.  "You cannot reintegrate them," she firmly states.

The hyper girls turn down their enthusiasm a notch or two and pull away from us.  The chibi contently settles into my lap obviously with no intent of leaving it.  He happily hums to himself and plays with the end of his kesa.  The commotion has settled so I give Taiitsukun my attention once more.

"I will tell you now, but it will only work if all are committed to the endeavor," Taiitsukun says ignoring the chattering Nyan Nyan behind her.   

"If he says no," I hesitantly ask, "is there any hope of me remembering my past life?"

The chibi stands facing me and captures my face between his two hands pulling my cheeks forward till I am sure I look like a fish.  His smiling masked face beams at me.

"I can tell you of your life no da," chibi says.  "I know it all no da.  You were born Ri Houjun in the land of Konan…."

"He all ready knows the basics," Taiitsukun says.  "Now Chichiri, if you are going to stay in that form sit down and behave!"

The chibi deflates and collapses back into my lap.  He sulks over the rebuke but for some reason has chosen not to revert to his full size form.

"The barrier will breakdown over time, and you will continue to remember moments here and there just like you have been.  However, they will be disjointed and incomplete.  Possibly before you die you might remember most of your life."

I sigh at the notion.

"You will just have to rely on Hotohori to agree," she points out with a smirk that does not reassure me.  "Read this."

A poof of displaced air accompanies the appearance of a scroll before me.  I manage to catch it before it hits the sleeping chibi curled up in my lap.  I open it and read the ritual.  I start to read it a second time when Taiitsukun stops me.

"There is no need to memorize it.  The scroll will return to your world with you," she says.  "Do you have any questions about it?"  

"The process is simple enough, but how will this affect Taka and Miaka?" I ask setting the scroll on my leg.  "Will Miaka remember her past lives?"

"No," Taiitsukun answers.  "This will only unlock the past lives for the seishi.  It will, however, make it easier for all of you, Miaka included, to remember in your coming lives."

"And Taka?" I ask.

"He has no past lives to remember.  He is still living his first one since he did not die.  His body was transformed to live in Miaka's world and given a past in it," she answers.    _*[I have not seen the OVA, so I am making this up as I see fit.  And, I thought this would explain why he still has the ring at the end of the series.]_

"I see," I say.  I search for other questions but find none.  "What else do I need to know?" I ask.

"You have all you need," she says floating closer to me.  "If you do need my advice, I will be here.  Now wake the chibi!"

I gently shake the chibi.  He adorably coos a "da" before his eyes flutter open.  He looks up at Taiitsukun then at me.  He sleepily rolls from my lap.  Standing beside Taiitsukun, he rubs at his eyes. 

"Good bye, Houjun, no da," chibi says.

I find myself falling once more before waking in my apartment.

~=88=~ ~=88=~ ~=88=~ ~=88=~ ~=88=~ ~=88=~ 

 "Chiri, I found her," Genrou says across the phone line as soon as I answer.

"Who have you found?" I ask smiling at the excitement in his voice.

"I found Ru-shi – well she is Eishi now, but it is her!  She is studying to be a doctor at another of the local universities."

It takes me a bit to remember whom Ru-shi was and remember she was Genrou's sister in our second life.  They had a much better relationship than he does with his current five sisters.

"Chiriko and I found her at the hospital when we stopped by to see Mits.  She was volunteering there.  I could not believe it when I saw her," he rushes.

"Let me guess, you made a complete fool of yourself trying to befriend her," I say confidently.

"Weeeelllll," I can hear the embarrassed blush.  "Yeah I fucked it all up.  But, Chiriko bailed me out, so now she doesn't think I am a total psychopath."

I chuckle at his rush-in approach.

"Did ya know Chiriko has an older brother?"

"I am aware of that," I say slowly.    

"He goes to the same university as Eishi.  Chiriko noticed her university badge.  That got them to talking and got us on her good side.  I don't think Chiriko and his brother are on good terms," Genrou adds.

"His brother does hold a grudge against Doukun," I say.

"Poor Chiriko," Genrou says sounding truly concerned for the boy.  "What he do ta deserve that?"

"He shines a bit too brightly," I answer.  

"Huh?" Genrou asks confused.

"Doukun's academic achievements eclipse his brother's efforts and hold their parents' praise.  It is the cause of a rift in their relationship.  They don't talk much."

"Shit, Chiriko's a sweet kid.  His own brother abandoning him….  I think he needs to meet my tessen."

"Burning someone to a crisp will not solve the problem, Genrou," I caution.

"But I'd feel a hell of a lot better," he responds.

"It would not help Doukun.  Right now he just needs us to be his friends."

"Y'r right," Genrou agrees.  "Well, Chiriko just came back.  We're gonna eat dinner with Kouji, but I wanted to tell ya my news."  

"That will be good for him, just don't haul him out drinking or anything," I say imagining ways Genrou could corrupt the innocent Doukun.       

"I wouldn't do that.  I'll talk ta ya tomorrow."

I hang up the phone after saying good-bye.  I smile at the connection that has obviously developed between the two.  Since regaining his memories and his brothers, Doukun has been more cheerful and relaxed.  He definitely gets out more – even if it is because Genrou drags him from the dorm.

The knock on the door draws my attention.  I instinctively reach out sensing who is at the door.  Two familiar kis wait for me to open the door.

"Nuriko, Hotohori," I smile in welcome.  "Please, come in."

They both bow and enter.  I direct them to the main room and ask if they would like some tea.

"Tea would be very nice," Nuriko says taking a seat.

"I'll be a moment then," I say.

With tray in hand, I return with tea, cups, and a plate of finger food.  I set it on the coffee table.  I serve them before sitting down with my cup.  I sip at my tea.

"How are you?" I ask to break the silence.

"We are well," Hotohori answers sitting stiffly upright on the couch.

Nuriko nudges him and gives him an encouraging gesture.

"I talked to the others again and Ryuuen," he says.

I might be mistaken, but I believe there is a touch of fear behind his words.

"What did you learn?" I ask trying to sound casual and comforting.

"They all gave me something to think about.  Chiriko suggested that I consult Ryuuen," he answers.

"I told him he should do it," Nuriko says tapping his foot impatiently.  "We can't leave you without your memories, Chichiri.  We will deal with whatever consequences come from it."

He rests one well-manicured hand on Hotohori's thigh.  

"Hotohori?" I ask for affirmation.  "Do you really want to go through with it?  The ceremony will not work if you are not committed."

"Hai, I am sure," he answers looking at Nuriko and rests his hand on top of Nuriko's.  "I will trust what we have now is greater than any ancient memory."

I smile at them.

"Arigatou," I whisper choking with emotion.  "Arigatou."

"What do we have to do?" Nuriko asks looking at me.

I explain to them my meeting with Taiitsukun and receiving the scroll.  We decide to hold the ceremony at their place in a few days.  That way, I have time to gather up the supplies I need and inform the others.      

~=88=~ ~=88=~ ~=88=~ ~=88=~ ~=88=~ ~=88=~ 

We gather at Nuriko and Hotohori's flat to perform the ceremony.  I instruct them to form a circle with Miaka in the center.  They orderly comply.  I stride around the circle handing out sheets of paper.

"This is the script for the ritual," I say.

The paper rustles as they read through he pages.  I hand the last one to Miaka.

"This will bring back everyone's memories of all past lives," Taka says.

"Hai," I respond taking my place in the circle.  "Except you and Miaka."

I grasp my shakujou and erect a protective barrier around us.

We start with our pledge of loyalty and desire for the knowledge.  Taka being the first seishi starts. 

"I, Tamahome, pledge my loyalty to Suzaku and to protect Miaka for all eternity.  I ask for the return of our pasts to aid in our cause."

Power slowly gathers with his words.  It builds as each of us adds our promise.  Chiriko is the last, and it almost crackles in the air.

Miaka's turn: "Mists of time and memory roll back to reveal what once was.  Impart to my seven warriors the lives they lived.  May they always remember."

All of us together say, "By the will of Suzaku."

The energy takes form.  A red bird of flames rises above Miaka.  His cry fills the room and reverberates in my mind.  I feel embraced in unbounded love.

Floodgates open overpowering me with memories as the light abates.  

I stager.  I clutch my shakujou and sag to my knees.  My hands slide down the smooth rod and my eyes close.  Warm arms hold me and a beloved voice asks me if I am all right.

"I am a bit overwhelmed, no da," I say with eyes still shut.

"Welcome back," he whispers in my ear and hugs me tighter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Author's notes and review responses:

Yatta!  End of chapter 11 and Chichiri has his memories back.  ^_^  Happy dance!  *Tasuki and Kouji with arms locked spin around*  Hope this chapter answers a lot of your questions.

One more chapter left.  I have sent it off to Moonlady to proof read, so hopefully it will be ready for next weekend.  I have such mixed feelings as the story comes to an end… but what author does not.  ^_^  

Thank you for reading and all you support.  It had made this story better than I had originally intended.

Babbling Brook

**Yaoi****-Rules:** ^_^ Well, sometime in the past year… maybe longer… I don't remember, they removed the NC-17 rating because they did not want that type of material on their site.  So any story marked NC-17 was removed at a given date.  There was a big stink about it and many authors decided to post at other places that would not restrict them.  This has not stopped steamy descriptive scenes from turning up in the R rated stories. 

Part of that, I believe is bases on how people define a lemon.  I have seen some people think just having two people in bed constitutes a lemon while others it takes lengthy detailed descriptions of the act to be one.  

I believe FF.net is relying heavily on the readers to report stories that step over the line.  I don't know how often readers do this.  I know I don't.  I'm doing good to review the story.  This also requires the readers to know such material is not deemed appropriate – which you seemingly were unaware of.  [I poked around a bit to see if I could find their policy on it, but could not easily find it.]

So posting anything that would require a NC-17 rating is a gamble that some people are taking.

OK. I have rambled on enough about this.  Probably more than you wanted to know.  ^_^

**Arsronus**** Liadon:** Ahh… so cool to have the FY ending song come on while finishing the chapter.  I agree with you.  It is very sweet and warm an fluffy.  ^__^

**DreamFeathers****:** ^_____^  Yes, they are together!  I know it took a while, but I think it was worth the wait.  ^_~

I could not resist the Gravitation reference.  I once read **Songs of the Heart** by Moonraven.  [A very good story, that I have unfortunately never got around to revewing.  :-( ]  It is a crossover between Gravitation and FY.  When I did read it, I had not read any of the Gravitation manga.   I digress, I got the idea of crossing those two world from that story.  It seems fitting.  A world with a blue haired teacher can easily have a pink haired pop star.  I have not heard any of Gravitation's music, but took the description from volume 1.  I have not seen the series but plan on it as soon as I can get my hands on it.

Poor Hotohori is confused, and you are right, he should not have anything blocking him from remembering.  Those are all good guesses.  But, now it is all straightened out.  

*pats sobbing reader's back*  There… there… it will be all right.  This story has to end, because I have no where else to go with it.  But be assured, I have other FY stories in the works – they are just not coming along very quickly.

**Kouryou**** Sanomi:** Your are right on the mark there.  ^_^

**Akennea****:** Thanks.

**Unofficial Schwarz:** ^_____^  I could not resist the Gravitation cameo, and I feel that make-out scene was one of my better make-out scenes.  Not that it was perfect, but better than past attempts.  

No one seems to want it to end.  Even a part of me is sad to see it come.  You well have to wait till the next chapter for the conclusion.

**Minerva Teller of tales:** Thank you.  I like ending things with warm fuzzies.

**Aryll****:** Thank you for such positive feedback.

**Raxz****:** Well, carp was what my original lemon was.  ^_^  I think I am just now getting suitable steamy make-out scenes.  Maybe further down the road… maybe… I will take a stab at it again and post it someplace… maybe.

Glad you find the rest of the story to be great.

**Moonraven****:** I understand.  It can be hard to keep up with stories when real life calls.  

**roku**** kyu:** That line always gives me a bit of a hentai grin.  Hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

**Bonnie Lass:** Thank you.  In this case, I think it would have.  

**Alatril**** Carnesr:** Kouji playing video games was inspired by my college age brother.  I could not resist the Gravitation reference.  I was wondering how many people would catch it.  I have not seen the show but have read the first 4 books.

**rath****:** ^_____^  Aren't they so cute together na no da?  


	13. Chapter 12 – Family United Once More

**New Life Old Bonds**

By Babbling Brook42

**Rating:** R – for language

**Disclaimer:** See Prologue.  

Japanese words uses:

Hai – Yes

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Family United Once More (Tasuki's POV)**

I feel Suzaku's power fade from me.  I take a step to catch my balance after it washed through me.  I don't feel much different.  I guess that is to be expected since I already have my memories.  My eyes immediately go to Chichiri beside me.  He is sinking to his knees.  A quick glance around the room as I move down beside him tells me the others are reacting in similar ways.

"Are you alright?" I ask after wrapping him in my arms.

The "no da" at the end of his answer is music to my ears.  It worked!  My love reunited with himself.

"Welcome back," I whisper in his ear and hug him tighter to express what I cannot put in words.

I am overjoyed to have him completely back.  I do not realize I am crying till he turns in my arms, looks up at me with those mahogany eyes, and brushes the salty liquid from my face. 

"I remembered the other two times no da," he says.

"That is what this was for," I say.

"No, I remembered parts of our lives as Chichiri and Tasuki in our past two lives," he says stroking my cheek.  "When your sister Ru-shi first introduced us and when I saved you, I knew we were connected.  You were always in my dreams."

He smiles sheepishly and a light blush colours his cheeks.  I will have to ask him about those dreams later.  Right now I have a revelation and blurt it out.

"So that's what y'r cryptic comments back then meant." 

I feel him shake with soft laughter at my denseness. 

"Awe!  So romantic," exclaimed Miaka suddenly beside us listening to our conversation.

"Miaka!" I yell at her angered at the interruption.

"Hotohori?" Chichiri asks directing our attention to Nuriko hovering over Hotohori's crumpled form.

"Is he awake?" Miaka asks.

Nuriko settles his lover so his back rests against Nuriko's chest.  He brushes Hotohori's hair away from his face.

"Come on love, wake up.  Your fears were wrong," Nuriko coos to Hotohori.

"Should Mits take a look at him?" I ask fearing for the regal brunet.  

My question needn't 'ave been asked as our unconscious member wakes before I finish asking.  His hand rubs just above his right eyebrow.  

"Nuriko?" he wearily questions.

"Here," Nuriko says resting his chin on the others shoulder.

"I love you," he says.  "Always have and always will."

Nuriko chuckles and hugs his emperor.  

It is quite a touching scene.

"Damn it, did ya find each other in the other lives?" I impatiently ask.

I have been dying to know if my little princess found her prince after I died.  She had such high standards for a husband and begged me to not force her to marry anyone who did not meet them.  I being the doting father I was gave in to her wishes. 

Hotohori puts on an impassive expression and flows to a standing position pulling Nuriko with him.  We all watch them intently.  Nuriko twitters hanging from his arm.  Slowly the corners of Hotohori's mouth curve into a smile.

"We did," he confirms.

I cross my arms satisfied.

Nuriko releases the arm and flounces to me.

"Oh, Pappa!" he exclaims with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

I just manage to catch him as he jumps into my arms.  His arms entwine around my neck.

"You died before I found him and missed my wedding," he says with bottom lip pouting.  "But, Daddy was there and did a wonderful job," he assures giving Chichiri a wink.

Chichiri is laughing at us, and I scowl at him.  

"Don't fret, you were a good Pappa, and I won't hold you dieing against you."  

Nuriko brakes into a giggling fit.  I drop him to the floor and threaten to flame his annoying ass.  This ends with me being hurled into a wall.

"What are you talking about?" Tamahome asks after hearing Nuriko's proclamations.  

For the rest of the evening we start sorting through our past lives and informing Miaka and Taka of them over our delivered dinner.  

Hotohori and Mitsukake, an ex-soldier and a doctor, visited our town two years after I died and stayed.  Hotohori met and fell in love with my daughter and asked Chichiri for her hand.  They had four children and died of old age.  Mitsukake became the personal physician to our city leader – Chiriko.  There he met Shori and married her.  

In Ireland, Nuriko was a warrior and one of the chief's sons of another clan that was forced into fighting Hotohori's clan because of an agreement with a third clan.  They were a small clan with Nuriko as their greatest warrior.  They did well in battle.  Hotohori saw their weakness and exploited it.  He captured Nuriko and held him hostage.  His life would be spared as long as they stayed out of the fight.  During his time as a hostage, Nuriko spent a lot of time with Hotohori, and they fell in love.  Once Hotohori was victorious he had to return his "captive."  The druid Chiriko gave them the answer to their dilemma when he brought a treaty request from Nuriko's clan.  Nuriko's fathers offered one of his daughters for peace between the clans now that the third clan was defeated.  After negotiating, it was settled that Nuriko would stay with Hotohori, but at the insistence of Nuriko's father, one of his daughters must marry Hotohori.  

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  

I come home late and exhausted from the whole thing.  

"Where ya been?" Kouji asks when I enter and fall onto my bed.  My face impacts the pillow perfectly.

"With friends," I mumble into my pillow.  

"Your lover?" he asks.

"He was there," I answer kicking off my shoes.

They thud as they land beside my bed.

I don't even try to deny the fact we are lovers.  I have spent too many nights at Chichiri's for Kouji to think anything else.

"Who else?" Kouji asks sounding wounded.

"Miaka, Taka, Doukun, and some other people ya don't know," I say crawling under my covers not bothering to remove my clothes.

"Ya spend all y'r time with y'r new friends," he bemoans.  "I understand ditching me for y'r boyfriend that ya NEVER tell me about, but you ditch y'r best buddy since … since … forever for people who you just met."

_If ya only knew._

"Ya have meet most of them," I point out but he prattles on with his own line of thought.  

"Talking of Miaka, she has not been around since she had the baby.  When am I going to get to see the new bundle of joy?"

"Tell ya what, I promise I will spend tomorrow with ya since I have been neglecting ya."

"Damn straight!" he belts out.

"An' I will check with Miaka an' we can visit her."

"Really?" he says sounding cheerful at the prospect.  "An' y'r boyfriend?  When ya going to tell me more about him, or better yet introduce him ta me?  Ya never took ta someone like ya have him."

"He is special," I say pulling the covers over my head.  "He's the one I will spend the rest of my life with."

"Whoa!  That special," Kouji says and tosses something at me.  

I peek out from under the covers and scowl at him.  

"Then I definitely got ta meet him.  Make sure he is worthy of my buddy," he says grinning.

"I'll see what I can arrange but only if ya let me sleep," I growl.

"Deal."

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  

Tuesday afternoon I slip into Chichiri's office closing the door behind me.  He arches an eyebrow at me.

"No one saw me," I say.

"Doubt if they would no da," he smiles.

"How are y'r co-workers taken y'r new speech pattern?" I ask languidly sitting in the spare chair.

"I have managed to keep the no da's to a minimum, so I have only received curious looks.  So what brings you here na no da?" he asks leaning back in his chair.

"You," I seductively purr.

He laughs and waves his index finger at me.

"Now, now… this is neither the time nor place for that," he points out.

I grin predatorily at him but stay in my seat.  I know he is right.  This visit is because I need to talk to him not to make him sing my name in pleasure.  

"Kouji insists he needs to give his approval of my new boyfriend," I say. 

"I already told you that decision is up to you no da," he says.

"He also wants to see Kazuna, and I thought I could kill two birds with one stone," I smirk shrewdly at him.  He waits patiently for me to explain.  "I called Miaka and arraigned for Kouji and I to have dinner at their place tonight.  She promised not ta cook.  I thought ya could be there too, and I could introduce ya ta him in a controlled environment.  If he refuses to keep quiet about it, ya can wipe his memory."

"Da! I can't do that, Tasuki!  No da," he protests almost coming up from his chair.

I laugh heartily at his reaction.

"I know," I assure as my mirth dies down.  "But having him meet ya there is better than a restaurant where he can make a scene."

"Agreed," he says.  "I'll be there, no da.  What time?"

"Seven thirty," I say standing.

"You could have just called me with the information na no da," he points out setting his elbows on the desk and leaning forward to rest his chin on his folded hands.  He gives me a playful smile.

I step up to his desk and lean over so my face is close to his.

"I know, but I wanted ta see ya," I smirk and kiss his tempting lips.  I pull back from the undemanding kiss and move to the door.  "See ya tonight, love," I say with a wink.

I open the door and dash down the hall and on to my next class.

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  

Kouji and I walk up the stairs to Miaka and Tamahome's place.  I have not told him who else he will meet tonight.

"Miaka eats a lot.  So, don't be surprised if she empties the table of food." I warn.  "Be sure ta get what ya want before she does."

He looks at me like I am crazy.

I let him think what he likes and let myself into their place without knocking.

"Miaka, Taka, we are here," I call stepping into the entry.

We slip off our shoes.

"Great, Ta…," she exclaims entering the hall to greet us and fumbles to catch the slipup of names, "to see you two."  She hugs first me then Kouji.  "Sorry, I should have brought Kazuna over, but I have been so tired since her birth."

"I am sure y've had a ton of things ta keep ya busy and visiting college students is not high on the list," he assures her.

Miaka laughs at Kouji's statement.

"Taka said that dinner will be a bit.  So, come in, sit down, and I'll show Kazuna to you," she says beaming with happiness.

We follow her to the family room where Chichiri is sitting on the couch with one arm draped along the back and Kazuna cradled in his other.  

"Houjun, this is Kouji, Genrou's roommate," she introduces.  "Kouji, Ri Houjun, but I believe you already know that.  Genrou told me he taught your history class."

Kouji nods dumbfounded but quickly recovers.

"Hai, he did."

Houjun nods his greeting.

"You always sat beside Genrou, no da," he says gently smiling.

"Hai," he responds taking the chair Miaka directs him to.

I drop into the spot next to Chichiri and lean over to check on Kazuna.  She is asleep but squirms a bit.  I wrinkle my nose at the foul stench she emits.

"Damn, Miaka, she needs her dipper changed," I say before being clobbered by Miaka.  "Hell…"

I get clobbered again.

"What did I tell you about cussing in Kazuna's presence?" she demands with hands on her hips and foot tapping impatiently.

"Not to," I answer cringing in fear of the protective mother. 

She nods satisfied and smoothes her cockles.  Chichiri is chuckling at the entire exchange.

"Thank you, Houjun, for watching her," she says lifting Kazuna from his lap.

She leaves the room, and I lightly punch Chichiri in the side.

"Ya should've come ta my rescue," I pout.

"Why no da?" he asks merrily.

I cross my arms over my chest and face forward.

"I think ya love her more than ya do me."

My eyes focus on Kouji's reaction to the statement.  His eyes open slightly, but I can see he is still uncertain if the statement truly means what he thinks it does or if I am just playing.  

"I know better than to challenge Miaka especially concerning Kazuna," Chichiri says slipping his arm from the couch back to my waist and pulling me to his side.  "No use for us both to feel her wrath no da," he whispers nuzzling my ear playfully.

"Good thing I love ya," I say turning my head to look at him with a smirk, "else I'd have ta flame ya."

I give him a quick peck on the cheek and look back to the shocked Kouji.

"So how long has this," he waves a finger to Chichiri and me, "been going on?" he demands in a squeaky voice.

"Since Kazuna was born – so close to three weeks," I answer.  

Kouji looks at us cuddled together on the couch.  His mouth searching for what he wants to say next.

"Ya drool over him for the first semester then don't tell me when ya hook up with him.  That is just so unfair, Genrou!"

Miaka reenters the room with Kazuna and takes a seat.  She looks at us and smiles.

"I take it, she knows," he says playing on the how unfair angle.

"Of course she knows," I say being sure to sensor out my normal profanity.  "She is the one to get us together – remember."

"Who else knows?" he asks crossing his arms childishly.

"Just the few of our mutual acquaintances," I answer, "and now you."

He is slightly appeased but not fully.

"Remember what ya told me in class about how the last history teacher lost is job?" I ask.

He nods.

"Well that is why I didn't tell ya right away," I give him part of the truth.  "I was not in any of his classes when we started seeing each other, but it still looks a bit too coincidental.  I don't want to take the chance of him loosing his job over me, so we are not telling many people until next fall at least."  I can see the wheels turning in Kouji's head.  "So, now that ya know, will ya keep it quiet till then?"

"Shi…" Kouji begins but glances at a slightly scowling Miaka and slurs it into "sure."  "Sure Genrou, I won't tell.  Hate ta see y'r love life ruined."

"Thanks, Kouji, y'r the best," I say happy that it went so well.

"I know," he says.  "Ya do know I require monthly bribes ta keep from blabbing," he says leaning casually back in his chair.

"How about I don't beat the … ya know what out of ya," I glower at him.  

He laughs and consents to my demand.

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  

A few weeks before finals, Chiriko and I plan a group outing.  We thought it would be great to spend a spring afternoon at the park with everyone – well actually I thought it would be fun and convinced Chiriko into helping me.  He called it bullying, but he knows I don't mean anything serious by it.  

When we invited the others, they all thought it was a great idea especially the part about inviting our other loved ones from our past and present lives.  I can't say I was without ulterior motives in this plan.

"How many people did ya invite?" Kouji asks as we carry boxes of food to the blanket Chiriko is setting out.

We descend the gentle slope till we enter the shadow of a large maple.

"There's quite a few coming," I respond.

Miaka, Tamahome, and Chichiri crest the ridge with their arms loaded.  Chiriko waves happily at them.

"We brought a few more blankets," Miaka says setting down Kazuna's carrier.

I help Tamahome and Chichiri with their boxes of food while Chiriko and Miaka spread out and secure the additional blankets.

"Did they make it?" I ask Chichiri in a soft apprehensive voice after pulling him aside.

"They did no da," he looks at me solemnly.

I am ready to ask where they are when he continues.

"But, they decided there were more interesting things to see in town than meet my lover na no da."

I couldn't believe it.  The two people who Chichiri calls family, other than us, came to town but are not coming.  My anger starts to rise.  I open my mouth to voice my opinion when I catch the amused glint in his eyes.  He is teasing me.  

"You lying… manipulative…," I sputter for more words to vent my irritation at him without causing Miaka to clobber me, "tease," I finish.

He smirks teasingly at me.  

"So where are they?" I ask bordering on demanding.

All former apprehension at meeting Hikou and Kouran is forgotten as I confront my suddenly mischievous lover.  

He closes his eyes and looks like he is searching for their location.  His eyes open.  I anticipate his answer.

"Don't know no da," he says too cheerfully.

"Don't give me that," I growl.  "Ya do to."

I reach out to grab his shirt, but he takes a step back avoiding my hand.  Mischief filled eyes laugh at me as I lunge forward at him again.  Once more he avoids my grasp.

"Genrou-chan, I don't know why you are so upset no da," he lightly says before dashing away through our group of friends.

"Chiri, I'm going ta catch ya an' pin ya to the ground till ya fucking tell me," I threaten him as I give chase.

The next thing I know, I am on my back, gazing up at green leaves, and gasping for air.

"What Miaka say about cussing in front of Kazuna?" Nuriko asks as he looms over me.

I sit up with one knee to my chest.

"Damn it, Nuri…," is all I get out before I am back on the ground.  "That hurts," I add once the world stops spinning around me.

Warm gentle hands help me to sit up.

"Tasuki, you all right no da?" Chichiri asks supporting my weight from behind.

"I will be if da…."

Chichiri's hand swiftly claps over my mouth while he hums a warning in my ear.  I look up at Nuriko standing with hands on hips waiting for me to slip.

"… If Nuriko will stop hitting me," I finish once Chichiri removes his hand. 

Kouji and the others are watching our little exchange and snickering.

"What'ch looking at?" I growl irritated and embarrassed.

"Just a hot-headed baka," Tamahome answers.

I make to lunge at Tamahome, but long winding arms wrap around my chest securing me from behind before I do more than lean toward my irritant.

"Tasuki, calm down na no da," Chichiri purrs in my ear.  "We have friends to greet no da."

I realize that our group has grown and it looks like everyone is here… even Hikou and the woman with him I assume is Kouran.  I momentarily freeze as all my previous anxiety pours over me.

_Can I get along with Hikou after…_

I let that thought hang unfinished.  The past is the past, and I have to leave the feelings from that time there.  

_This time Hikou is only Chichiri's best friend.  There're no hard feelings between them because of Kouran.  This time Hikou has Kouran and Chichiri has me.  _

I can't help but light up with a goofy smile at the thought.  

"Relax no da," Chichiri tells me as he pulls me to my feet.  His fingers lightly trace down my spine to offer support.  "Their opinion of you cannot change my feelings for you na no da."

"I know," I say straightening my shirt with a swift tug here and there at the hem.

He knew what I tried so hard to hide from him, and I realize that Chichiri's earlier teasing was to get me to forget my apprehension that had been building since last night.  He knows me too well.

Chichiri's hand rests on my forearm momentarily in a feather light touch.  Every cell seems to dance with his caress.  His fingers drift down my arm till he entwines our fingers.  

"Come," he smiles at me and gently tugs at my hand.

I follow slightly behind him as we walk up to Kouran and Hikou.  

"Houjun," Kouran greets him with a carrying sweet voice and a brilliant smile.

"Kouran," Chichiri warmly returns the greeting.  "Hikou.   You found us with no problem no da."

"No problems," Hikou assures.

"And we found what we were looking for at the store you sent us to," Kouran says.

The entire conversation their eyes keep dancing from Chichiri to me.  They are both full of curiosity.  Kouran's is bubbling and excited while Hikou's is more cautious.  As Kouran finishes her last sentence her eyes lock onto me.  I try not to fidget.  I tell myself they are no one special and to calm down.  Come on… if I can face Nakago without my Suzaku granted powers then I can face my lover's best friends. 

"Is this him?" she eagerly asks.

Chichiri squeezes my hand reassuringly as he answers.

"This is Kou Genrou."

I bow to each of them as introductions are made.

"It is nice to meet you," Kouran says.

She beams her excitement as she grins at me.

"Time to eat!" Miaka announces interrupting before things have a chance to become awkward.

We settle down on the blankets.  The box lunches immediately are passed around the group.  I accept mine.  Instead of opening it, I glance around those gathered.  

Eishi* sits with Chiriko, Mits and Shori.  I am glad she accepted Chiriko's invitation.  The two of them have become good friends since we met her.  She has even warmed up to me after our horrible first meeting.  She catches me watching them and smiles at me.  I return a cheeky grin which causes her to shake her head in amusement.

Hotohori and Nuriko brought Korin.  The female Nuriko clone is enjoying herself.  She has settled beside Miaka and Kazuna.  She is talking with Miaka like they have known each other for years.  Well, she has known of us for year.  Nuriko had let too many references slip in his sister's presence that she pressed him for an explanation.  

Kouji draws my attention away from my observations.

"So who are all these people?" he asks.     

I point out and name those he has not yet met.

"The guy beside Taka, is Miaka's brother Keisuke.  He is talking to is Seishuku Saihitei."** 

I open my box and sample my food.

"The purple haired man giving Taka a hard time is Chou Ryuuen.  He is Seishuku's boyfriend."

Kouji takes the information in without any show of shock.

"I wondered about them.  They seemed really close," he says.

"They are," I say.  "The girl with Miaka is Ryuuen's sister."

She is now glancing at other members of the group.  She seems interested in one person in particular as her gaze seems to return again and again to him.

_How very interesting?  I'll have to talk to Nuriko later… and maybe I should warn Chiriko… maybe…_

I fight the mischievous grin and continue.

"The man with Doukun is Myojuan Sensei.  He's the doctor that tended to me after the accident.  And beside him is his wife Shori."

"I thought he looked familiar," Kouji says.  "Who's the girl talking to Doukun?" he asks.

I stuff food in my mouth to hide my excitement.

"That's Eishi," I say after swallowing.  "She works at the hospital and goes to the same university as Doukun's brother."

Kouji nods.

"That brings us to Hikou and Kouran.  They are Houjun's friends/family."

Soon our childhood friends start exchanging stories about Chichiri and me like we are not even there.  Both groups seem anxious to learn of our early exploits.  What else are friends for but to embarrass you?  

As they finish eating, the rest of the group moves around meeting and talking with the others.  I sit beneath the tree.  I lean my head back and watch the others socialize.  Chichiri squeezes our joined hands, and I look over at him.  He motions over to Chiriko, Eishi, and Kouji.   I smile as I watch Kouji trying to impress Eishi.  She is doing a fine job of putting him in his place while Chiriko laughs at their exchange.  

"She does not seem to be too receptive to him no da," Chichiri says.  "Maybe they are not destined to be together this time no da."

I chuckle.

"No, no.  They are just fine," I say.  "Ru-shi turned him down, insulted him, argued with him and ignored him for a year before she agreed to marry him."  

"I remember their insincere spats and jibes, but I don't remember them ever acting like that na no da," Chichiri says.

I watch Eishi walk away toward Miaka with Chiriko in tow.  Kouji sputters before indignantly stalking toward us.  

"Trust me, this is the way they court each other."

Kouji throws himself to the ground beside me.

"I just don't get her," he says irritated and glairing at Eishi.  "She has to prove whatever I say is wrong or insults me.  Doukun must be crazy to date her."

"They're not dating," I lazily say.  "They're just friends."

"Really," Kouji says.

That one word tells me he is happy to lean that fact but does not want anyone else to know.  I only smirk and give Chichiri's hand a squeeze.  I'm glad Chiriko agreed to help me introduce the pair to each other.

The next few hours we spend playing games across the green expanse around us.  Of course, Tamahome and I get into a fight over the Frisbee.  It turns into an excellent demonstration of martial arts as we try to beat the shit out of each other.  The others watch us as we kick, hit and block.  I dodge an attack but miss step.  I catch my foot on the uneven earth and fall to the grass.  My ankle twists under me.  I immediately pull my knee to my chest, wrap my arms around it, and curl in on myself as I wait for the pain to fade.

"Genrou!" Tamahome says as soon as he sees I am down by my own lack of sure-footedness.  "Are you all right?" he asks squatting down beside me.

The concern in his voice does not surprise me.  It might seem we don't like each other.  But, if looked through the lens of real brothers it all fits.  We pick on, we teas, we torment, and we beat up each other like many brothers do, but if anyone else threatened or injured one of us, the other would be there to help.

My only response to his question is a grown before Mits is beside me.  His gentle hands wrap around my leg.

"Let me see," he says as he pulls my leg closer to examine.

He pokes and prods; I yelp and squirm.

"Just twisted," he announces to everyone's relief.  "You had better stay off of it for a few hours."

I suddenly am swept up in Mits' strong arms and carried to the tree.  I loudly declare I am not a kid as he sets me against the tree and props my foot up.

"Now stay there," he orders.

I cross my arms and momentarily pout while the others go back to the game.  I soon let that go and enjoy the shade and watching Chichiri run to catch the rotating disk.  His ponytail bounces up as he falls back to the ground after snagging the Frisbee mid air.  His eyes scan to find one of his teammates to toss it to.  He looks so happy and lovable.  I smile with the pleasure and joy just watching him gives me.

Approaching soft footsteps draw my attention.  I look up to see who has come to visit the invalid.

Kouran smiles at me.

"Mind if I join you?" she asks.

"No," I answer.              

"Houjun has always been like a brother to me," Kouran says after sitting down beside me.  "When his parents died, it was only natural that we took him in."  She pulls at a blade of grass.  "I know our support helped him through those rough times.  When he told us of his new job, I worried about him.  I worried about him moving to a new town with no friends, no support.  I know he is a grown man who can take care of himself… but I just worry about him," she says with a little shrug.  "I can't help it."  She glances at me and gives me a sheepish smile.  "When he came to visit over break, it only added to my worry," she says looking at the others playing.  "He was different – lost.  But when he told us about you – I hoped you would be the one he was looking for."  She places her hand on top of mine in a friendly manner.  The warmth of her hand soaks into my skin.  "It's good to seem him so happy and carefree again.  You and your friends have given him something he never truly found among my family."

I look at her questioningly.  She gives me a most heart warming smile.

"A place he truly feels he belongs.  You have given him a family of his own."

She squeezes my hand.

"Thank you, and take care of him."

"I will," I respond choked with emotion.  I clear my throat before continuing.  "I will take care of him, as much as, he takes care of me."   

"Then you are both in good hands," she responds before standing.

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  

I tap my pen against the desk as I read over my notes once more.  An irritated growl escapes my lips.  I've been studying for the past two hours, and all the facts are rolling around in my mind ready to slip away.  I toss my pen irritated and lean back in my chair.  I rub my eyes and forehead to relive the stress.

"DAAA!" exclaims a chibi Chichiri standing on my desk.

I force my chair back a meter at the surprise arrival.

"Shit, Chiri, ya scared me.

"Da, Da," he says hopping into my lap and nuzzling into my chest.

"So ya relearned an old trick?"

"Hai," he affirms leaning back to look up at me adoringly.

"What'ch doing here?" I ask placing a finger on the tip of his nose.

Suddenly with a poof and smoke, he is normal size, straddling my lap, and holding my finger lightly between his teeth.  The chair groans at the sudden increase in weight.

"You need a study break no da," he informs me.

"Maybe I do," I give him a fang baring grin.  "What'ch have in mind?" I ask slipping my arms around him.  "An' why didn't ya use the door?"

"Less rumors this way," he says as he leans closer.  "And, I wanted to surprise you."

I watch his sparkling eyes.  They tell me just what kind of study break he has in mind.  He stops with our noses millimeters apart.  I fight the urge to close the distance.  He has initiated this round, and I will let him direct it even if my body is crying out against the wait.   I don't have to anticipate long.  He grins before running his tongue over my lower lip.  The excited flesh tingles at his touch.  His lips replace his tongue giving light slow caresses.  My eyes drift shut at the wonderful assault.  A moist pressure of a kiss blesses one eyelid then the other.  I open my eyes brushing his retreating lips with my lashes.   

"Hmm…," I purr, "I think a study break is just what I need."

"I thought so no da.  I could feel you frustrated ki on the other side of campus," he says nuzzling my neck and running delicate touches down my chest.

He nips in a highly sensitive spot on my neck.  I gasp and throw my head back in delight.  I can feel his lips tighten in a smirk as they press lightly against the spot once more.  

My hands clench the kesa draped over his back from his left shoulder.  I arch into him to feel more of him against me and to encourage his wonderful worship of my neck.

"Chiri," I moan as his lips return to mine and his hands slip under the hem of my shirt.

His kiss is more demanding but just as sweet.  His lips and tongue tease and pull at my own.  I return the gesture biting gently on his lower lip.  I give it a tender tug letting my fangs drag across it before releasing the magnificent piece of flesh.  As soon as it's free, I passionately claim his entire mouth.  My hand leaves the kesa and supports his head as I drive him back toward the desk with my devouring kisses.  His arms wrap around my neck holding him close to me.

I place a few light kisses on his cheek as I lean back to catch my breath.  My breathing is labored with the activity and excitement that only Chichiri causes.  _Damn he is beautiful._

"You look warm," Chichiri says with an impish grin.  "Taking off your shirt might help no da," he suggests, desire clearly evident in is playful voice.

"Umm," is all my pleasure loaded brain can manage to get out as I let my love pull my shirt off over my head.

My fingers move to the kesa's buckle and let the cloth fall to the floor.  I eagerly unfasten his dress shirt buttons wanting to assault his chest in the way he is tormenting mine.  I hungrily grab his lips with mine and force the shirt down his shoulders.  I growl when it will move no farther because his hands are holding onto my shoulders.

He laughs into the kiss.   

"Bit impatient, aren't we no da," he murmurs before letting his arms drop to his side so I can strip him of his damned shirt.

I hum triumphant dropping the shirt and crushing our naked heaving chests together.  I taste his lips with elation.  My tongue joins in the dance seeking out his.  He is just as feverishly into the activity as I am.  My hands drift down his back and cup his rear as I kiss his beautiful arched neck.  I pull him forward.

"DAAA!" he gasps as my actions pushes our testaments of desire against each other. 

He tilts his head forward from its thrown back position and locks passionate and wanton mahogany eyes on me.  I want to melt right then.

He is feverishly loving my lips and neck.  I gasp his name as he slowly grinds our groins together. 

Suddenly he stops, and I morn the loss of action.  He looks up all passion gone from his face.

"Your sister is coming," he says before I can ask what the problem is.  "Shall I ward the door or do you wish to see her?"

Pros and cons weigh themselves out in my mind.

"If ya don't mind, love, I would like her to walk in on us and die of shock," I grin evilly.  "Only if you are comfortable with it," I assure.

"They will have to find out about me sooner or later, no da," he concedes.  "I just didn't expect to be so… so… indecent."

"Not like we're in the middle of actually fucking.  If it helps, ya' can put ya'r shirt back on," I suggest.

"No time," he says capturing my lips in a heated kiss as the door knob turns.

Our arms wrap around each other, and I am lost in another moment with my love.  So lost I forget about my sister.  A thud of a closing door brings my attention to her standing just inside my doorway.  She leans heavily against the door with eyes wide and mouth open.  I give her an unconcerned look while Chichiri continues to nibble my shoulder that is away from my sister.

"Yes, Meru.  You want something?" I ask lacking my usual irritation at her presence.

Her mouth opens and closes once, twice, three times before freezing half way.  Her hand rises to point at us.

"B..B… boy," she stutters out.  "You're making out with a BOY!"

My head whips away from her, and I moan in ecstasy as Chichiri teases my collarbone and shifts his hips in a **very** suggestive way.   I am ready to take him now on my desk with my sister watching, and I think he knows that.   

He lifts his face from my shoulder gives me a quick peck before acknowledging Meru's presence.  He calmly and nonchalantly addresses her.

"Nice to see you again, Meru," he says with a polite grin.

Meru lets out a small squeak before falling on her face passed out.

I laugh so hard I have to cling to Chichiri to stay upright.

"Damn, Chichiri, you're good," I say as I calm down.

I look at my fallen sister, and the laughter roars out of my mouth once more.  Tears roll down my cheeks at my merriment.  I rest my head against Chichiri's shoulder till I can control myself.

"It is not nice to cause your sister to faint no da," he says in his advisor tone.

"Shit, Chiri, ya know what hell she puts me through.  It's about time I got back at her," I say leaning back and dabbing the moisture away from my eyes.  "Anyway, I have warned her she should knock.  Never know what ya might walk in on."

Chichiri smirks at that.

"Well, as long as she was warned," he shrugs.  "What are we to do with her now?"   

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~

I already know who is at the door before the soft knock comes.

"Come in," I call.

My sister slowly opens the door.  She glances around and sees Chichiri sitting behind Kouji's desk.

"You remember Houjun-san," I say ignoring her apprehension.  "He is a friend of Miaka's, and was kind enough to help me study for finals," I tell her with as innocent a face as I can.

She looks at me and him several times trying to decide if what she remembers seeing earlier was real or a dream.  To end her last visit, Chichiri transported the unconscious Meru back to her room.  I am sure she was so disoriented when she woke.  

With her gone, Chichiri and I finished our "study break" to the satisfaction of both parties involved.  Afterwards, Chichiri offered to help me study since I was reluctant to return to the books he had pulled me away from.

She swallows trying to find a nice way to broach the subject without sounding crazy.

"What the hell has brought you to my room?  And it had better not be a fucking waist of my time," I growl.

She can't look me in the face without blushing.  I have to hold in my laughter. 

"Mom wants to know when you are done with finals and can expect you home," she says barely looking at me.

"Done tomorrow, but I'm not fucking coming home till they kick me out of my dorm," I say enjoying her reaction.  Then I hit her once more.  "Nice to see ya leaned some damn manners and knocked.  What brought this on – hell freeze over?"

Chichiri hits me with a small warning ki blast under the joined desks as my sister turns bright red and looks anywhere but us.  I give him a brief pouting glare which he returns with a look telling me to behave. 

"Just thought I would do something to surprise you," she says trying to regain her usually attitude but could not quite pull it off.  "I have to go."

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  

Several days later Chichiri, Taka, Kouji and I are hauling boxes our of my dorm room, while Mitsukake, Nuriko and Hotohori are helping Chiriko move out.  We load up Kouji's car first with his belongings.  Thankfully, he has been taking stuff home over the past several days and there is not a lot left. 

I, on the other hand, have not graced the door of my home since the last break and have several boxes.  Chichiri helped me pack the last of my things this morning.  I love him. 

We are able to load most of my belongings in Taka's car and take them to my house.  Kouji will return to the dorm to retrieve the last of them.  We park in front of my house.  Tamahome starts pulling out boxes from the backseat and hands me a couple boxes.  

With arms loaded, I turn to my house.  I take four steps when another car parks before my house.  A glance shows it to be Hotohori and Nuriko.  I continue into the house as greetings are exchanged.  Before the door closes behind me, I hear Nuriko taunting Tamahome as they unload my belongings.  I smirk at the familiar and comforting sound.  I head up the stairs and to my room.  I set my load of belongings in one corner and am startled by the voice from my doorway.

"So this is your room no da?" Chichiri says standing just inside the doorway and examining my semi-privet niche in my parents' home.

His eyes scan everything from the posters on the wall to the childhood racing car alarm clock.  His eyes stop on the bed, and he smirks.  It is an expression that says he has just seen something cute, yet holds future taunting for someone – most probably me.  I glance at my bed to see what caught his attention.  Shit, a small brown teddy bear sets before my pillow.  I snatch it from my bed, drop it to the floor, and kick it under the bed even if it is too late to keep it from being seen.  

"My nieces are always leaving their toys in here," I grumble and shift my weight to my other foot.  "The boxes are probably getting heavy," I say trying to divert his attention from the stuffed animal.  "Just set them over there."  I point to where I set the other boxes down.

"Da," he sighs and moves to add his load to pile.

I am amazed at how many things he can express with the one small word.  This one is agreement as he realizes how heavy the boxes are getting as he stands there, as well as, acknowledgment of where to put them.

A ruckus in the hall alerts us to the others bringing in my other belongings.

"Uncle Genrou!" happily shouts the small blur that enters my room and latches onto my leg.  Large brown eyes look up at me adoringly.  "You're home!  I missed ya."

Nuriko sets his large stack of boxes in the middle of the floor, rests his folded arms on the top box and coos, "Aaahhhh, don't you two look cute."

Before I can growl at Nuriko, my niece is looking around me to my bed.

"Where's Mr. Cuddles?" she innocently asks.  "He was here earlier."  She places her small fists on her hips when she notices Mr. Cuddles's foot just peaking out from under the bed.  "Dar 'e is!" she gleefully exclaims as she bends down and pulls the bear out from under the bed.  She gives it a large hug before hopping onto my bed to better look me in the eye.  She turns serious.  "You should take better care of your toys," she says with all the earnestness she can muster.  

"Mr. – Cud – dles?" Tamahome manages between chuckles.  "Yo-u  hh-ave a stuffed b b-bear named Mr. Cuddles!"  Tamahome is almost on the floor in his laughter.

I glance at the others.  Nuriko is failing in keeping back his own laughter, and I can see the mirth in my lover's eyes.  I feel the flush of embarrassment run up my face and react to it by lashing out at my tormentor.  The feel of Tamahome's neck between my hands as I shake him is therapeutic.

"Genrou!" calls my third sister's voice as she comes up the stairway.  She stands in the doorway looking disapprovingly down at me "horsing around" with Tamahome.

"What?" I growl at her releasing Tamahome who is still snickering while he rubs the back of his head.  I roll back to a squatting position and look her in the eye.

"I'm leaving Suki with you."

"WHAT!" I exclaim.  _I have not been home more than five minutes and they are already imposing._

"I have things to do and can't take her with me," she says casually.

"Ya can't just come in here and dump y'r daughter on me anytime ya like.  I have a life with things to do!" I yell at her.

She does not flinch.

"You're just going to spend the day unpacking," she says.

"How do you know?" I spit back.  

Soft whimpering precedes a very small voice.  

"Don't ya want t' spend time wif me?" Suki asks. 

_Ouch!_  

I turn to look at her, which is a mistake.  Large tears hover in her eyes, and she looks so crestfallen at me not wanting to spend time with her.

"Ya'v been gone fer so long, Uncle.  Don't ya like me anymore?"  She sniffles and rubs at her nose with her sleeve. 

All eyes in the room are focused on the small face.  All laughter has stopped.  The air is full of apprehension.

"Gen-li?"*** Chichiri whispers getting his first good look at her since she came into the room. 

She looks up at me before hiding her face into Mr. Cuddles.  My heart crumbles into tinny pieces.

_Damn!  Damn, damn, damn!  She's crying._

"I like ya," I say to Suki as I squat down before her.  

She sniffles and peeks over the bear at me obviously hesitant to believe me.   

"Ya don't wana stay wif me," she accuses.

I'm a gonner.  I glance at my sister, and her smile tells me that she knows I will do it.  She did before she even entered my room.  I even bet that she sent Suki up here first to be sure I did.

_Shit.  No way out of this._

 "I like spending time with ya," I say trying to make amends.  "I'm not happy with y'r mother for not checking if I could." 

I glare at my sister hopping she will get the point before turning back to Suki.

She sniffles a bit more as she takes in my words.  

"Can ya?" she asks with hope in her eyes.

I rest my hand on her head.  I ruffle her red hair a bit before answering.

"Sure, but I do have things ta do, so I can't play with ya all the time," I say.

She releases the bear.  It drops to the floor as she launches herself at me.  Her small arms wrap tightly around my neck.

"Dat's ok," she says giving me a hug.

"Knock, knock," Kouji calls out from behind my sister.  "Who's there?  Kouji and Doukun with the last of Genrou's stuff."

"I have got to go," says my sister moving to let the others in.  "Nice to see you again Kouji," she adds before moving down the hallway.

The others shuffle into my room taking up what little space there is.  Boxes are quickly stacked, and we exit for the larger area of the front yard.  Hotohori, Mitsukake, and Miaka with Kazuna wait for us by the cars. 

Suki clings to me as she is surrounded by strangers.

"Our tasks are now complete," Hotohori says. 

"Thanks," I say to everyone.

"You are coming to our place this evening for dinner," Nuriko says or more like orders all of us.  "It is an end of the year celebration," he adds.

We all assent to being there although I have to put a rider on my attendance.

"It will depend when my family responsibilities can be passed on," I tell Nuriko as we watch Suki checking Kazuna out after Miaka coaxes Suki to them.

"You and Chichiri come when you can," Nuriko says.

The others take their leave.  Miaka waves to Suki as they get into the car.  We wave as they pull away.  I turn and head back to the house.

Suki latches onto my hand as we walk.  She examines Chichiri who is walking slightly behind us.

"Who are you?" she asks Chichiri when we enter the house.

"My name is Houjun no da," Chichiri says bowing to her.

"I'm Suki," she says bowing back.

"It's nice to meet you no da," Chichiri says squatting down to her level.

She giggles and lightly hooks her finger over her lip

"You talk funny," she says still holding my hand.

"Hai, no da," Chichiri responds lightly tweaking her nose. 

She moves closer to me but giggles.

I move to go up the stairs when Suki tugs at my arm.

"I'm hungry," she states.

I let out a sigh and glance at my watch.  It is close to lunch time.  I trek to the kitchen to look for something to eat.  Suki dances happily before me.  She enters the kitchen and rushes to the refrigerator.  She grasps the handle.  Her small face scrunches in determination as she gives it a mighty tug.  The door swings open, and I stand behind her to examine the contents.

There are a few boxes of carry-out and a carton of milk.  I pick up one box and cautiously sniff.

"Eeegad!" I exclaim quickly tossing the box into the trash.  "Hell, there's nothing here."

I check the cabinets and find nothing easy to fix.  I slam the last door shut.  Suki looks at me with wide eyes.

"I just called for delivery," Chichiri says entering the room.

"Thanks, Chiri," I say.

We head to my room and work on unpacking the boxes while we wait for the food to arrive.  Suki sits on my bed and listens to the tales Chichiri spins for her.  The sound of the doorbell interrupts us.

"Poof," followed by a squeaky, "I'll get it no da," precedes my chibified lover's dash out the door and down the stairs.

Suki is wide-eyed at the transformation.  She mutters something about a playmate and is soon chasing after him.  He has definitely won her over.  

I follow imagining the horrors two chibis can cause.  I enter the hall.  A normal sized Chichiri shuts the door with the food cartons in hand.

"Let's eat!" exclaims Suki happily as she jumps up and down.

~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~  ~=88=~   

 "She's asleep," I say slipping to the spot on the couch by Chichiri.  "You sure wore her out."

After lunch, a chibi Chichiri and Suki ran around the back yard… and the house… and my room… and over me playing tag and Suzaku knows what else.  However, the end result was one tired Suki.

"Me too na no da," he says before yawning.

He leans his head on my shoulder and snuggles up to my side.  After slipping one arm around his waist, I brush back his long blue bangs and place a kiss on his forehead.

"Daaa," he sighs hugging me a bit tighter.

"Love ya," I whisper.

"I love you too," he says lifting his head.

He catches my lips in a lazy undemanding kiss.  He rests his head back on my shoulder.  I rest my cheek against his crown.  It felt good to finally be alone with him.  My thumb absentmindedly strokes his side as I breathe in the scent of his hair.  

"I was thinking we could take off to the mountains or something when you finish teaching summer classes," I softly say.

"Ummm, that would be nice no da," he says.  "Kouran and Hikou want us to visit sometime too.  They thought the rest of the family should meet you no da."

I can feel his cheek pressed against me pull back in a smile.

"When do you start your summer job no da?" he asks.

"I talked to Kouji's dad last night, and I start back stocking shelves on Wednesday," I answer.

Chichiri lets out a light hum of acknowledgment.  

I look up at the sound of small feet nearing the room.  Suki, clutching Mr. Cuddles, enters the room.  She sleepily walks over to us, climbs onto the couch and onto my lap.  She settles in between Chichiri and me.

"I don't wana be alone," she says snuggling between us and leaning against Chichiri.  

Chichiri frees one arm and wraps it around her for support.  A light tug settles her firmly against him.

Her eyes quickly close, and she is in dream land once more.  

"She always did like you best," I teas Chichiri.

He gives me an impish smile before leaning his head back on my shoulder.

I watch Suki cuddled up with us and remember other such times in our past life.  Some memories are of a young auburn haired girl and others of a purple haired one.  No matter how much I complain about it, I enjoyed raising Gen-li and Nuriko.  There are no words to express the pride and joy I felt helping them grow and learn.  

"Do you want to try raising a boy this time or stick to girls?" I ask Chichiri.

There is no response.

"Chiri?" I ask as I look down at him.

His eyes are closed and his breathing is slow and even.  He really did tire himself out too.  I close my eyes and rest my head against the couch back.

_"We'll just see what life gives us this time,"_ I think before the warmth of the two sleepers lulls me into their world.

THE END  T_T   - I hope it lived up to your expectations. 

* * *

Author's Notes and Review Responses:

* Incase your need a reminder, Ru-shi/Eishi is Tasuki's sister from their second life.

**I have found conflicting information as to Hotohori's real name.  Once site says it is Seishuku Saihitei.  Another says that Saihitei is his imperial title.  For lack of a birth name for him, I have used it Seishuku Saihitei.     

***Gen-li was Genrou's niece he and Chichiri adopted in their first life. 

There you have it all my lovely readers… the conclusion of New Life Old Bonds.  SIGH   I am sad that this tale is over, yet I feel very content at putting the finishing touches on what is my longest story ever.  Up to now, I think it is one of my best works.  I have really enjoyed writing from the individual's POV and am finding it difficult to change back as I work on new stories.  .  Oh, well.  I hope you have enjoyed the winding path I laid out as much as I have putting it together.  

A reader early on asked if Tasuki's niece Gen-li would be a part of the story.  All I could manage was a cameo at the end.  She just did not fit in anyplace else.  However, I thin she helped make the end. 

I had toyed with the idea of Kouji regaining his memories too, but it would not work logically without many of the other's remembering and that just makes for too neat of a package and a lot of explaining. n_nu  I love tying up loose ends, but there are some that need to be left free to make the story real.  This is one of them.  Maybe in the future he will….  

*BIG KISS* to everyone who reviewed or will review plus a couple of *glomps.*  There are a few of you that reviewed a bulk of the chapters, and I am highly impressed.  *Glomp*  Thank you for sharing your opinions.  

As for future stories in relations to the world of NLOB, I have two started but no idea when they will be ready to post.  One is Nuriko and Hotohori's side of the story (which has momentarily stalled) and the other is Tasuki and Chichiri's second life.  Right now that is the one I am focusing on.  Also… drumb roll Chibi-Kaz has taken to fleshing out Tasuki and Chiri's third life.  I have seen the prolog and look forward to seeing the story completed and posted as she has time.  

For now … so long.  *sniffle, sniffle*

Babbling Brook

**Arsronus**** Liadon:**  Was the ending big, fuzzy, warm and fluffy, über-happy?

**mikazuki**** senshi:** Thank you.

**Akennea****:** Yes, he did, and the reason I never had him say it previously was so that one moment would be more poignant.  ^____^

**Unofficail**** Schwarz:** Hai, I make up the incantation up, na no da.  I thought Hotohori's fear would be a reasonable one for the story plot.  

**Minerva Teller of tales:** Thanks for your understanding support.  Hope you enjoyed the last chapter.

**Kouryou**** Sanomi:** I am glad someone liked the chibi Chichiri.  It was my attempt to show that his more playful side still existed, and it was just cute – or so I thought.  ^___^

**DreamFeathers****:** Your reviews always make me smile and giggle.  ^_^  Thank you.  

Chichiri is adorable in all forms na no da!  I was trying for maximum cuteness with the chibi at Taiitsukun's.  For me writing for his chibi form is the hardest.  It is hard to switch from serious to childishly playful – don't know why though.  I tend to be a bit like that in real life.  O.o

If this chapter causes the same reaction as the last, you might want to have Chiri's kesa washed.  ^_~ 

**tutseti****:** Happy you reviewed.  *wipes tear from eye with a little sniffle* I have tried my best to give their relationship justice.  Glad you approve.

**Akirasamiji****:** Thank you.

**Akennea****:** *chuckles* Impatient ne.  Hope this is quick enough for ya.  ^_~

**Mato****:** *blush* Thank you so much for you high opinion of my work.  Your comments are greatly appreciated.      


End file.
